


Sweeter Than Chocolate

by WriterJunkie



Category: Supergirl
Genre: AU, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Lena has powers, Modern Era, Shapeshifters - Freeform, SuperCorp, Vampire AU, Vampires, Werewolves, turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJunkie/pseuds/WriterJunkie
Summary: Vampires have just revealed themselves to humans over live broadcast. While everyone is still reeling about their existence and in a state of panic, two year veteran reporter, Kara Danvers, is given the topic of the latest news. Except she wasn’t expecting to get an exclusive with L Corp’s CEO Lena Luthor. Who is Lena Luthor and why has she finally agreed to do her first interview and with Kara Danvers only?





	1. Chapter 1

“Alex, calm down!” Kara said, squeezing herself between a man who had paused near a tree with his dog and dodged a swinging glass door. 

She nicked him with her elbow on her way through and glanced back at him with an apologetic smile before grabbing her purse and pinning her phone between her cheek and shoulder. Kara jogged to keep up with the bustling foot traffic of early commuters, trying to beat the clock to the next train. Kara sighed, hearing Alex continue to lecture her through the phone. Their last few calls had been like this and Kara has been trying to be understanding.

“You don't need to worry, I'll be fine,” Kara insisted. 

“Have you been watching the news?!” Alex asked. 

Kara fished her wallet from her bag and pulled out a handful of singles. She shifted her phone back to her hand and turned the corner leading to Noonan's. A woman with her child exited and held the door for her. 

“Of course I have. I work at CatCo,” Kara said, “It's the only thing anyone in the office has been talking about.” 

Winn waved at her from the line of customers queueing to wait for their daily fix of caffeine. Kara cut in line next to him.

“Really, I'll be okay. I promise I'll be careful. I have to go,” Kara said, hanging up. 

Winn waited for her to put her phone in her bag. The line moved a step and they moved along. Her morning was beginning to get more and more eventful.

“Alex is freaking out over the news too?” Winn asked. 

“Yes. She’s worried I’ll end up being one of her patients at the hospital,” Kara said. 

“I don’t blame her. Vampires come out of the coffin, so to speak, and everyone panics. I mean, it's like every nerds’ dream, but boy, are they still terrifying!” Winn stated, “You’re taking the news better than everyone else seems to be. Would you like to invest in a pitchfork? I’ve heard it’s the latest fad.”

Kara tightened her grip on the strap of her purse. Winn rambled when he was nervous and joked to cope, but he didn’t have it in him to hurt anyone, let alone a vampire. He wasn’t an angry or violent guy to begin with, unlike the people who had been on the news who had suspected their neighbors of being vampires and had attacked them. It was a little over 24 hours and people were being reactive. Since the reveal yesterday morning Kara had received calls from Eliza, Jeremiah, and Alex had called twice. All similar in nature, they were concerned for her safety as she lived alone. National City was much more populated than Midvale, which most likely meant a higher population of vampires. 

The line moved forward and Kara and Winn shuffled along with it. 

“Did you hear the news this morning?” Winn asked. 

“I caught last night's broadcast,” Kara answered, picking up a chicken wrap from the shelf. 

“No, the one about Lena Luthor holding a press conference in, like, two hours,” Winn said, “The rumor is that it's about vampires. I wonder if she'll show this time. I mean, no one even knows what she looks like. Her company has been here for years and she just moved in to National City like six months ago.” 

It was strange that as far as anyone knew, Lena was a quiet woman who avoided all public events and interviews, even though she was L-Corp’s CEO. The only thing the public really knew about her was that she regularly donated to children’s hospitals and public schools. Lena seemed to have good intentions, in contrast to her family's reputation, specifically her mother, Lillian Luthor. From what Kara had heard, Lena lived alone in her family mansion surrounded by round-the-clock security, but had also purchased a penthouse in the city for long business stays. It was clear she valued privacy. 

“I wouldn't blame her for wanting to stay away from the press. She runs a massively successful tech company. That's got to be stressful enough,” Kara noted. 

“I mean, yeah, but one can still hope she'll show,” Winn said, shrugging. 

***

Lena leaned against the cushion of her chair, her legs crossed and her hand loosely holding her mug of coffee. She tapped her finger against the side of it, examining the crowd and basking in the sunlight from the window beside her. She usually had her assistant, Eve, get her coffee, but she figured she could get some fresh air before the press conference began. Gain a little peace of mind before she had to deal with the clamoring nosy reporters. Eve shifted in her seat across from Lena, her shoulders bunched up and her face in a frown, her coffee untouched. 

“You're nervous,” Lena stated, her eyes still on the crowd. 

Eve brushed a finger through her blonde hair and sighed. 

“Yes,” she admitted, “are you sure about this?” 

Lena faced her, taking a sip of her coffee, staining the rim of her mug with her crimson lipstick. Eve always worried. She cared for Lena and L-Corp which was something Lena was grateful for. She trusted Eve’s decisions and she had proven herself a useful asset to the countless projects and experiments they ran in the L-Corp labs. Eve was hardworking, dedicated, and intelligent. Lena had found that finding a person with all these traits was both admirable and a rarity. Right now Eve needed to trust her. 

“I am. Now is the right time more than ever, humans are panicking, Eve. That is what we all predicted would happen after last night’s announcement,” Lena explained, “ Hopefully, this press conference will ease the panic and fear for some of them.” 

Eve sighed, trying to soothe her nerves and nodded.

“You're right,” she agreed. 

Lena turned back to the crowd, her ponytail swishing behind her. She wrapped her fingers around her coffee absently, her ruby ring scraping against the mug. A fragrance filled Lena’s senses. It was alluringly sweet, like warm chocolate and cinnamon. The scent conjured memories of ice skating and cocoa and ignited a spark of curiosity in her. She glanced back at Eve. 

“Excuse me,” she said, leaving the booth. 

Lena felt the hairs on her arms rise and her stomach fluttered. The tantalizing spice pulled her through the crowd like a rope looped around her neck and reeled her in. Lena licked her lips, the sweet aroma grew stronger as she followed her nose, now so potent it washed out the smell of coffee. 

***

Kara stood at the pick up station waiting for her coffee with Winn. She checked her watch for a second time. She had a few more minutes before she was late. A barista approached the counter with two cups of coffee in hand. 

“Kara and Winn?” he announced. 

Kara picked up her cup first and sharply spun around. She yelped as she bumped into another customer standing too close behind her and caused the hot contents of her drink to splash down her pink blouse and the woman's crisp white button up. 

“Oh, I am so sorry!” Kara yelped, while pulling the fabric of her shirt away from her torso. 

She took her three flimsy napkins and impulsively started wiping the wet spots on the woman's shirt. It did nothing to get rid of the stains. The woman stood, still a little close, watching her without a word. Kara looked up and froze, staring into alluring icy green eyes.

“It's alright,” the woman said with a quirk of her dark brow, “it’s my fault. Besides, it looks like most of it spilled on you.”

Kara swallowed hard. The gorgeous brunette stood, her eyes taking in all of Kara’s flustered fluttering. Kara only managed to choke out a few garbled syllables only to release a small embarrassed chuckle. The woman’s lips were still ticked upwards in amusement as Kara’s eyes dropped back down to the stained shirt. It looked far more expensive than anything Kara owned, this woman was so far out of her tax bracket.

“I'm terribly sorry about the coffee. Let me get you a new one.”

Kara's brain finally connected with her mouth again as she realized she was being spoken to and not simply smiled at. 

“Uh, n-no it’s fine,” she said. 

Those perfectly red lips split from a smirk to a full smile and Kara felt a shiver run down her spine. 

“Please, I insist. My name is Kieran,” she said as she offered her hand for Kara to shake.

Just then a pretty blonde marched up to them, clearing her throat, breaking their eye contact.

“Miss, we need to go, we’re on a tight schedule,” she said. “Oh, your shirt!”

Kieran turned away from Kara, taking her hand with her before Kara could muster the brain function to shake it. 

“I have a change of clothes in the car, it's alright,” she said.

She smiled back at Kara one last time. 

“We'll have to do coffee another time,” she said, leaving the cafe with the blonde.

Kara watched the two women leave, utterly speechless. She stopped staring once they were out of sight. Winn whistled from beside her as he too watched them leave.

“Man, that girl gave me the creeps,” he said. 

Kara broke from her daze went back to get in line. 

“Are you alright?” Winn asked. “Did you know that woman?” 

Kara gulped, rubbing the back of her neck. She knew her face was flushed by how hot it felt against her palm. She cleared her throat. 

“No,” Kara said. 

The image of piercing green eyes and lush red lips still swirling around her thoughts. 

***

Kara got off the elevator twenty minutes late with her second cup of coffee in hand and a fresh change of clothes under her arm. She spotted Winn standing in a cluster of their co-workers, watching a news show talk about the upcoming press conference and what it might have to do with the announcement from the previous day. It seemed everyone agreed the timing indicated it would have something to do with vampires. 

“What do you think this conference will be about? Do you think Lena Luthor will finally make an appearance?” the host asked. 

“I'll tell you what it means. She's one of them! Why else would she have a conference right after vampires’ broadcast? That's no coincidence!” the man who was turning purple in the face snarled. 

The second guest speaker scoffed, “Even if that were true, and we have no indication that it is, does that somehow discredit all of the good she’s done for humanity? She has a successful tech company that has revolutionized countless factories and the medical field,” she said.

Kara barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes at the people bickering on the screen. 

“Looks like the radicals are all fired up today,” Winn commented. 

James stepped out from his office. 

“Okay, everyone listen up,” he started, lifting his arms to draw everyone’s attention, “We’re all well aware of the press conference. Catco was issued two passes. I've decided I will be going as our photographer and Kara will cover the story.” 

Their co-workers muttered amongst themselves, displeased, but returned to their desks. James motioned Kara into his office. 

“Oh, thank you so much,” Kara said, grinning with excitement. 

“You've been here for two years, you’ve grown a lot as a reporter and as a writer,” James explained. “Show me what you can do.”

“I promise I won't let you down,” Kara said. 

James smiled. 

“Glad to hear it, but we have very little prep time. The conference starts in an hour, get what you need and let's go,” he said. 

“Okay, right. I'll be right back,” Kara said. 

She rushed out of his office to change and get her things.

***

“This way Ms. Luthor,” a security guard said, opening the door to her conference room. 

Lena smoothed the fold creases of her black blouse and approached the tech that sat at the table checking the mics and video for L-Corp’s recording system. He turned around feeling her presence behind him and stood. 

“I've run diagnostics twice, Ms. Luthor,” he said. 

Lena leaned down, checking for herself. Pleased, she faced the tech and he handed Lena an earpiece. She strode over to Eve, who was getting a few touch ups on her makeup, and handed her the earpiece. Eve put the earpiece in and exhaled. 

“No need to be nervous. You’ve never let me down before,” Lena said. “I checked the systems myself; everything is running smoothly. Have you rehearsed?” 

Eve bit her bottom lip trying to ease her anxiety. 

“Yes. I’m up to date on all the project details and have practiced the speech,” Eve answered. 

Lena nodded. 

“Then this should be easy. I'll be here watching and listening, as always. I’ll help you out if they slam you with any curveballs,” Lena said. 

One of the PR staffers rushed up and handed Lena a second earpiece. She slipped it in. 

“Ms. Luthor you have a visitor,” a security guard announced. 

She turned around to see a man with brown hair in a black Armani suit with a smug smile. Lena sighed. 

“Let him through,” she said. 

Lena waited with a scowl and crossed arms as he approached.

“What do you want, Maxwell?” Lena hissed. 

He chuckled and handed her a bottle.

“Nice to see you too, Lena,” he said. “I should have known gifts would do little to quell your hatred for me. If it helps, it's the good stuff.” 

Lena glared at him for a moment, but took the bottle, reading the label. He smiled and they moved over to the couch along the side of the room. She set the bottle on the table and took a seat. 

“What are you doing, Lena?” Maxwell asked. “This isn’t going to things better. Maybe it's better that people remain scared.” 

Lena shook her head. Maxwell straightened his already perfect cuffs. Sometimes, Lena felt they’d been disagreeing since the dawn of time. She had known Maxwell longer than she cared to tell. He was always the bold about expressing his thoughts, no matter how vile. This was just another thing Maxwell wouldn’t let go. Lena wasn’t willing to put up with it at the moment. 

“That isn't how I see the future, and it shouldn't be what people have to settle for either,” she countered. “They need to have peace of mind. Besides, it’s already been decided.”

Maxwell scoffed. 

“Only because you’ve stacked the deck in your favor,” he said. 

Lena glared. 

“The others saw it for the lucrative business opportunity it is. Frankly, I’m surprised you don’t agree,” she clarified. “As for stacking the deck, it helps gaining favor from people when you’re not an ass to everyone just to get your way.”

“I may be a businessman and an ass, but I have boundaries I do not cross,” Maxwell said.

Lena laughed.

“You and I both know you have no morals,” she said.

A woman with a headset approached them. 

“It’s time, Ms. Luthor,” she stated. 

Maxwell stood, smoothed his jacket and aligned his tie.

“Good luck out there. We'll talk later,” he said, letting himself out. 

Lena moved to the monitors displaying the reporters in front of the stage waiting for them. She smiled at Eve who was directed by the staff to leave the room. Lena faced the screens and watched her be announced before stepping onto the stage, greeted by the cameras flashing. 

***

Kara leaned off the edge of her seat, her hands squeezing the sides and her bottom lip pinned between her teeth. She hadn’t been this nervous since her interview with Cat Grant, back when she still helmed CatCo. Kara watched Eve approach the podium and sighed to see that, as expected, someone else was filling in for Lena Luthor. 

“I apologize on Ms. Luthor's behalf. She was required elsewhere at this time. I will be delivering our statement and answering all your questions in her stead,” Eve stated. 

Kara heard the click of James' camera going off. 

“L-Corp was contacted by representatives of the vampires some time ago and the vampires requested that Ms. Luthor and L-Corp create a synthetic blood substitute,” Eve said. “After countless hours in R&D and exhaustive testing, we would like to introduce Vita Blood. Vita Blood is a sustainably produced blood beverage that is rolling out in select stores as we speak in a variety of blood types. Our Vita Blood can provide all the nutritional value necessary, and we’re told it tastes pretty good, too. In addition, we plan to release additional flavors within the year.”

There was an outbreak of muttering between the reporters. Eve smiled at the crowd. 

“Questions?” she asked. 

Kara raised her recorder in her hand enthusiastically just as all the rest of the reporters and photographers around her did the same as Eve scanned the crowd. She nearly dropped the device in shock when Eve selected her. She sent a little nervous glance towards James and stood.

“What incentive do vampires have to drink your synthetic blood instead of continuing to source their blood however they were before?” Kara asked. 

Eve paused for a moment.

“They have an alternative option for the first time ever. They also probably don't want to create a mess now that everyone knows about them,” Eve said. “Next question?” 

The group of reporters shouted at her, all vying to get the next question.

***

Winn rushed at Kara the second she stepped off the elevator. 

“I watched the broadcast, you were great!” he said. “I can't believe Lena has decided to cater to vampires. Do you think it'll make a difference?” 

Kara put her purse on her desk. 

“If vampires want to live with humans I don't see how a safe option can do harm,” Kara said.

Kara was unpacking her things from her purse when James emerged from his office. Winn made his way back to his desk.

“Kara, can I have a word with you?” James said. 

She finished closing her purse as James leaned against her desk. 

“You did a great job at today's press conference,” he said. 

Kara smiled. 

“Thank you. I promise to have my article completed as quickly as I can,” she said. 

“I just got off the phone with Lena Luthor's assistant. Ms. Luthor has agreed to do an exclusive interview with CatCo,” James stated

“Oh, that's great!” Kara said. 

James nodded. 

“It’s an exclusive for CatCo and she asked for you by name,” he added. “It’s at her home tomorrow night at 8pm. So make sure you bang out the announcement article so we can print your interview as a follow up.” 

Kara's heart dropped to her throat. She gulped. 

“W-Wh-She did?!” she squeaked. “That’s great!”

James patted her on the shoulder. 

“Congratulations on your first huge interview,” James said. 

James plucked a yellow sticky note from his pocket and handed it to Kara. 

“Here’s Ms. Luthor's address, she looks forward to seeing you,” James said. 

Kara stared down at the note, her hands shaking with a mix of excitement and nerves. As soon as James returned to his office Winn raced over. 

“What just happened?” Winn said. 

Kara turned around, her face still filled with shock. She gulped.

“I uh… I just got an interview with Lena Luthor,” she mumbled. 

“Oh, that’s amazing, Kara! This is a big step for you,” Winn said.

Kara clutched her sticky note. The final realization of the situation hitting her. She was going to meet Lena Luthor! Kara had never been this terrified before. 

  
  



	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like this fic will be kind of long. I was hoping it would be shorter. This chapter is a bit short though, I hope you still enjoy it.

Lena stepped out of her car exhausted and finally glad to be returning home. The two guards next to her gave a curt nod in greeting. Eve came out after her and followed Lena up the steps to the manor porch. A guard with red hair, opened the door for her.

“The conference went well.” Lena said.

She strutted through the foyer of the house and undid the first two buttons of her blouse. She entered the living room and paused seeing a woman with ice blue eyes standing next to a lit fireplace. She held a glass of wine in one hand and smiled. Lena's demeanor shifted, stoic and defensive.

“Mother.” She hissed, her arms crossed over her chest.

She cautiously approached her. Sensing their ill tension between each other, Eve stepped out of the living room.

“Uh, I'll be in the dining room Ms. Luthor.” Eve said.

Lena allowed Lillian to hug her but didn't move.

“What are you doing here mother?” Lena asked.

Lillian sighed, expecting the hostility, but remained calm. She knew Lena was still mad at her from her last stunt, but she expected it would settle down by now. Lillian took a seat on the nearest couch.

“I heard about the press conference.” Lillian said.

Lena scoffed.

“Of course, you came to scold me and changed my mind didn't you?” Lena said. “I'm not a little girl anymore mother. I can make my own choices.”

“Oh of course you are dear.” Lillian agreed. “Please, come have a seat. Enjoy a drink.”

Lillian took a sip from her cup and Lena watched the thick liquid glide down the cup when she put it back down, leaving a film of red at the sides. Lena's jaw clenched.

“I'm not in the mood.” Lena said.

Lillian chuckled. She placed her hands on her lap and rolled her eyes. She expected Lena to be stubborn. A sense of pride that seemed to be a trait in the Luthor line.

“I know of your poor eating habits. It's careless.” Lillian stated.

Lena finally took a seat and didn't look any less unpleasant to be here having this conversation. Lillian was the last person to give her lessons on carelessness.

“Why would you care?” Lena said.

“Humor me.” Lillian insisted.

The bottle Lillian placed on the coffee table earlier was plucked from its bucket of ice and she filled the empty cup next to it.

“For someone who claims to be so high and mighty you keep quite an exquisite collection.” Lillian said, putting the bottle back down.

Lena glared. Lillian enjoyed snooping around, but while Lena would rather not have her around she couldn't keep Lillian out for good. That was far too much work when it could be focused on more important matters.

“It's for when I need it.” Lena clarified.

Lillian picked up her own cup again and took another swig. Lena refused to touch her cup.

“I have a feeling I'm not invited to stay for dinner so I’ll make this visit quick.” Lillian said.

“You aren't.” Lena snipped.

“It's a mistake agreeing to speak to that reporter. News medias will only tarnish your image and spread hysteria.” Lillian said. 

Lena wasn't surprised to know Lillian found out about the interview. While she no longer had Lillian apart of her life she found ways to keep tabs on Lena. Her excuse being that she was her mother and only looked after her simply because Lena was her daughter. It was something Lena was tired of hearing her entire life to justify her lack of privacy.

“Kind of like how much hysteria vampires have caused with their newsreportl?” Lena asked.

Lillian scoffed.

“They had no choice. Some foolish reporter outed them with a hidden camera stuffed under his shirt.” Lillian said. “Besides, last I heard he's no longer missing.”

“Yeah traumatized and refused to speak about his disappearance.” Lena spat. “The whole debacle was because of vampire's unyielding arrogance and their superiority complex. I have no sympathy for their dirty secret being out in the open.”

Lillian's lips pursed into a scowl.

“Watch what you say. The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.” Lillian hissed.

Lena's hand grabbed on to the arm rest of the couch. Her nails sinking into the leather. She eyed Lillian before taking a hold of her anger and gulped. She couldn’t feed into her mother's words, but it always proved to be a difficult task the longer she overstayed her visit.

“Why did you come here mother?” Lena asked.

“I came simply because I'm concerned. Watch yourself, Lena, by you agreeing to do work with vampires it could make you a bigger target.” Lillian said. “Fear and hatred are powerful motivators. But come now Lena, what vampire will take the option of synthetic blood?”

“Speak for yourself.” Lena rebutted. “I have everything under control.”

Lillian nodded. Lena pressed a finger against her temple feeling the start of a headache. She couldn't spend another minute with her mother.

“In that case, you know better to keep your infatuations to a minimum as well? Don't let it distract you from your more important work.” Lillian warned.

Lena's right hand curled into a fist. A flare of bitter memories hit her and it took all her self control to not burst into a fit of rage. 

“As I've said before, everything is under control.” Lena said. “You made sure of that.”

Lillian stood, leaving her cup on the table.

“I should be going. Goodnight dear.” She said.

Lillian walked out of the living room and Lena stayed, glaring into the flickering fireplace.

***

“You're kidding me?” Alex said, watching Kara enter the living room with a plate of pizza in hand. “She just agreed to do the interview like that?”

Kara nodded and settled next to Alex, taking a bite of her slice.

“Yeah I'm kind of surprised too.” Kara admitted.

“What made her change her mind to finally do an interview?” Alex said, picking up her slice from the table.

Kara shrugged and wiped the sauce that dripped down her chin. Alex eyed her, suspicious of the entire situation.

“I'd be careful if I were you. There are a lot of psychos out there who are against her involvement with vampires.” Alex said. “That seems to be the one thing people can't overlook right now, aside from her being a Luthor.”

“It doesn't mean Lena is anything like her mother and father.” Kara insisted. “I'm entering the interview with no judgement.”

Alex finished off her slice and put her empty plate down. She clutched her beer by the neck and faced Kara.

“I mean with what's been going on she could be one of them.” Alex said, shrugging and took a gulp of her beer.

“She's done all she could to help others. That puts her in my book vampire or not.” Kara said.

“You say that now, but wait until you’re face to face with one. Maybe this will be the start of many more interviews to come.” Alex said. “Do you think the fake blood will work? Will vampires drink it?”

Kara shrugged.

“I can't say, but the option is there.” She said.

Kara took another bite of her pizza. She was thinking about this interview and the effect of the fake blood since she left the conference. The fear in the city seemed to have rise. Maybe this interview was what people needed to read.

“Well, congratulations.” Alex said, lifting up her beer bottle.

Kara reached over to pick up her own and they tapped their bottles together.

***

Kara couldn't stop her hands from shaking. The entire day at the office she kept thinking about her interview. She went over her questions three times and had Winn help her tweak them. But now down to the last minute of her shift Kara felt she wasn't quite prepared. She shuffled her cards a second time and stuffed them into her bag. She made sure she had enough pencils. She was so focused she didn't hear Winn call her until he jogged over and patted her shoulder. She jumped.

“Oh, sorry, man you are jumpy.” Winn said.

Kara sighed and chuckled.

“Yeah, I... I need to make sure I have everything ready.” She said, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

“Ah you'll do great.” Winn said. “You want to head to the bar for a few drinks to calm your nerves before you go?”

It was tempting. Kara felt as if she were about to burst out of her skin with this pent up energy.

“That's okay Winn, thank you. I rather be sober for this.” Kara declined.

“Alright, goodnight and good luck!” Winn said, making his way to the lobby elevators.

Satisfied with what she gathered for the interview, Kara left the office with her bag in hand. There wasn't anything that could calm her nervous during the ride and her anxiousness increased the closer to got, but she managed to get on time. Kara was stunned to see such a beautiful manor that appeared like a castle on lush beautiful green plains. The Luthor household was a gorgeous victorian home with a cast iron fence surrounding the perimeter. Perched on top of the fencing were moving security cameras and Kara made out several men in suits patrolling the grounds. Kara pulled up to the gate and reached out of her car window to press the buzzer when static cackled from the speaker.

“Kara Danvers?” The speaker asked.

“Yes.” She said, holding out her press pass that dangled around her neck.

“Wait here.” The speaker instructed.

Kara sat back in her seat, staring around the house. She noticed two guards inside standing in the distance watching her. The gate in front of her buzzed as it slid open and Kara drove through following the trail of the driveway. She parked in front of the house and greeted two more security guards in black suits waiting for her on the porch.

“Follow me.” One said, opening the door. “Don't touch anything and you are to not roam the house. We will know if you do.”

Kara examined the house along her way, noticing the family portraits and paintings along the walls. A collection of marble statues and fine cloth tapestries lined the walls. The entire home was decorated in the finest decor money could buy. 

“This is some high tech security.” Kara noted.

One of the guards chuckled.

“Ms. Luthor values her privacy.” He said.

Kara was brought to a lounge with marble flooring, but could barely make sense of her surroundings as it was too dim. The only source of light was a crackling fireplace that was behind a love seat. The yellow glow of the fire washed over the room reflecting off the white polished marble floor. Kara was hesitant to move. The looming darkness of the lounge intimidating.

“Ms. Luthor is already inside waiting for you.” The guard said.

The door behind her closed and one guard remained inside. Kara continued into the lounge and noticed the curtains were drawn shut.

“Please, have a seat Ms. Danvers.” Lena said.

Kara squinted. It took time for her to adjust to the light difference than the foyer. Kara took a seat on a single seater couch and spotted the tray of coffee on the table and a bottle of whiskey with a full glass next to it. Kara made out the shape of a woman sitting across from her, but Lena was at least two feet away from her. Lena stroked a finger through her ponytail and Kara noticed a red suede suit. The same swirling glimmering green eyes stared back at her. Lena smiled and Kara gulped seeing the red lipstick from the cafe. Kara sat back filled with panic.

“Would you like a drink?” Lena asked.

Kara's throat bobbed as she gulped and tried to find her voice.

“N-No, thank you.” Kara squeaked. “You... You're-I spilled coffee all over Lena Luthor.”

Lena chuckled and crossed her legs. Kara felt her hands grow clammy. This couldn’t be anymore embarrassing.

“Yes, that was me.” Lena said. “Really it’s okay. I'm just glad we can finally have that coffee I offered.”

Kara cleared her throat and dug through her bag to hide her embarrassment. She took out her pen and held it in a death grip that left her knuckles bleached white. Lena raised a brow, noticing the quiver in her arms.

“Are you alright?” Lena asked.

Kara lost hold of her pen and fiddled with trying to catch it from falling. She exhaled and wiggled her glasses as if to keep them from slipping off her nose.

“Yeah!” Kara said, high-pitched and strained. “Uh, um, yes, I'm fine. Let's begin!”

Lena tucked a hand under her chin. She couldn't stop smiling watching Kara struggle to keep her thoughts together.

“Do you mind if I record this?” Kara requested.

“Not at all.”

Kara took out her tape recorder and pressed play. She opened her notebook to a clean page.

“What incentive do vampires have to drink the synthetic blood instead of however they were sourcing their blood before?” Kara said.

“Vampires have personalities just like you and I.” Lena started.

“There are quite a few people who believe otherwise.” Kara said.

“Yes, with change comes fear. It’s to be expected.” Lena noted. “Off the record, I have to say, at the moment the only incentive that the vampires have to use our products is for the safety of their species given their new public image.”

Kara furiously scribbled in her notebook, nodding.

“On the record, the majority of vampires I've met in the creation of this product are very excited to have new means of sustenance.” Lena said.

Kara glanced up from her notebook.

“Are you working with vampires to improve their image?” Kara asked.

“Yes, after all they are people too.” Lena said.

Lena picked up her cup of whiskey and took a swig. She swirled her cup above as she rested her hand on the armrest.

“Are there other things that you and they are doing?” Kara said.

“Most likely. They are very satisfied with L Corp's synthetic blood production.” Lena answered.

Kara flipped to a new page in her notebook. She looked up, seeing Lena watching her with a charming smile in place. Kara gulped.

“Do you believe humans and vampires can co-exist?” Kara said.

Lena raised a brow.

“They have before their reveal except with the synthetic blood it will make it possible for both to live in harmony without a need for vampires to harm others.” Lena stated. “It's still relatively early to tell now, but with time things can change and I hope our synthetic blood can make that possible.”

Kara finished writing the last of her notes and smiled.

“Thank you for your time Ms. Luthor.” Kara said.

“Oh of course.” Lena replied.

Kara turned off her tape recorder and stuffed it into her bag. Lena put down her cup.

“I'm glad we could meet again.” Lena said. “You have enough for your article?”

Kara finished packing away her things and stood.

“Yes, it'll be enough. Hopefully enough to change people's minds.” Kara said.

“So you don't view vampires as a threat?” Lena asked.

Kara clutched her bag watching Lena stand. A flutter of butterflies swirled in the pit of her stomach.

“Um, I'm not sure what to believe, but I do think what you're doing will do a lot of good.” Kara said.

“In that case, I have something that may be more eye opening for you.” Lena said. “I have a friend of mine running a local function for vampires and humans to meet up. All are welcomed. It's completely safe.”

“Oh, um,” Kara stuttered. “Yeah sure.”

She took out her notebook again and handed it to Lena with her pen. She scribbled on the paper and handed it back.

“I look forward to seeing you there. It's this Friday night.” Lena said. “Have a good night Ms. Danvers.”

Kara headed out of the lounge with the security guards once again following her out. She reached her car and glanced down at her notebook to see the address and a phone number written beside it. A note next to it saying call me. Kara's heart leap into her chest. She was going to go to an event with Lena Luthor and a bunch of random vampires. This night turned out far better than she expected. Kara got into her car and drove off. Friday night couldn't come soon enough.

  
  



	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this fic. I've been trying to edit the past chapters and then trying to figure the next one out also. I'm also trying to put together art for the fic, but so far that's been a bit difficult for me.

“I can't believe you're going to a function full of vampires,” Alex said, leaning against the couch armrest. 

She moved her feet on to the couch, her legs bent and a bottle of beer in her left hand that was resting on the backrest of the couch. She glanced between the TV in front of her, showing an old black and white movie and the hallway leading to Kara's room. Winn entered the living room with a bowl of popcorn in his hand munching it as he squatted down to sit at the coffee table.

“Nah, humans are there too,” Winn said. “But I gotta ask, what made you accept the offer?”

Alex reached over him to scoop up a handful of popcorn. They heard Kara's uneven footsteps sound from her room. She had been in her room longer than Alex expected to pick outfits she deemed needed to be fitting for the event. She invited Alex over to help her decide and Winn was almost always over after his shift as an excuse to not drink alone when he didn't have any drinking buddies for the bar. Winn leaned back to peek over the couch.

“How did the interview go?” Winn said. “What was her house like? Was she hot?”

Alex scoffed and threw pieces of popcorn at his face. When she didn't deem it effective enough she whacked Winn on the back of his head and he grunted, leaning forward. He cupped a hand to his head.

“Sorry.” He said.

“She was very professional,” Kara said.

Kara's door opened and she entered the living room in a pair of new clothes. This time it was less formal and more along with her usual wear when she was at the office. A grey cardigan with a blue button-up shirt and jeans. She shifted her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and sighed.

“A little intimidating, but she did everything she could to make me feel welcomed,” Kara added.

“Did she say anything worth mentioning?” Winn said, his eyes light up with curiosity as he stared intently at Kara eating his popcorn.

Kara smiled.

“You'll have to wait for the article to come out,” Kara said.

Winn groaned. Alex placed her beer down on the coffee table and faced forward. She looked less excited or intrigued by the conversation. She was more skeptical of things. A practice useful for her field of work may be at National Hospital, but something Kara found annoying when she was too persistent.

“I think you should be careful,” Alex said. “I'm not just talking about the event either.”

“Lena will be there to introduce me to the vampires and they're all for co-existing with humans,” Kara explained.

Alex raised her brow. Kara had no intention to change Alex's views. She was always this protective of Kara growing up. The need to be the older sister even now that they were adults, but Alex knew to not get in the way of Kara's job.

“You think those vampires are using that as a cover?” Alex said.

Winn chuckled.

“Uh, I for one would like to be hopeful,” Winn said. “This party could be huge for Kara's career and she should go.”

“It's why I agreed.” She said. “I'm not sure what to expect tonight, but I know this function is bound to bring attention to both good and bad.”

Alex frowned.

“There's a good reason to be scared. Vampires can't be trusted.” Alex stated.

Kara fiddled with the collar of her shirt and looked it over before returning to her room. She came back with two outfits on hangers in her hands. One was a red dress with thin straps and another less formal with slacks and a floral printed button-up and a navy blue cardigan. Alex picked the red dress and Kara entered her room again to change.

“You're always so skeptical,” Winn commented.

Alex picked up her forgotten beer and took a gulp.

“Vampire's existence doesn't sit right with me. At the hospital, there's the talk of blood drives being set up for them.” Alex said. “That still in the works.”

“There's no way anyone would donate for vampires,” Winn said. “At least not a whole lot of them.”

“That's why for now we're saying it's a blood bank facility for humans,” Alex said. “But we can't just let panic rule everyone and there needs to be a way to keep the public safe.”

Kara returned to the living room now in her new outfit. She stood awkwardly in the living room in her red dress and her hands bunched at her sides. Winn was a speechless mess and Alex approached her.

“You look great.” She said.

Kara fidget with her glasses and bit her bottom lip. Alex placed her hands on her shoulders.

“I'm a little nervous,” Kara whispered.

Alex raised a brow and grinned.

“Well, you've been invited for dinner, emphasis on you being the dinner,” Alex said.

Kara scoffed.

“It'll be fine,” Winn assured. “All the news reporters will be there so nothing like that could happen.”

“I should get going,” Kara said.

She picked up her bag from the kitchen counter and her notepad. Alex went with her to the door.

“Who knows, maybe this time you won't be stuck on your sudden choice of celibacy,” Alex said.

Kara groaned and her face flushed red. Winn laughed from the living room.

“I am not celibate.” Kara protested.

“When was the last time you got laid?” Alex said.

Kara opened her mouth but froze then let out another groan.

“That's none of your business,” Kara said.

Alex laughed and nudged her shoulder.

“Maybe it's time to get back into dating and open up a bit,” Alex suggested. “Lena clearly is an attractive woman since each time you mention her you blush.”

Kara was too flustered to defend herself or deny it. Winn looked up from his bowl and smiled.

“Yeah, you should have seen her when she bumped into Lena.” Winn laughed. “She was a mess.”

Kara pouted.

“You told Alex?” Kara said.

Winn had a look of guilt on his face.

“Hey, your sister is one convincing and terrifying woman when she wants answers!” Winn protested.

Alex laughed.

“Go easy on him. I forced Winn to spill it.” Alex said. “Just enjoy your time at the event and maybe put the reporter stuff aside for a little?”

“Good luck!” Winn bellowed.

Alex hugged Kara goodbye and closed the door on her way out.

***

Lena arrived before the start of the function but the press vans with their cameramen were already out front waiting to speak to attending guest. Lena frowned as her BMW slowly pulled through the crowd and glanced at her driver. He turned back to her in the rearview mirror and moved the car into the building underground parking lot. Two of her security guards opened the door for her and lead her to the elevator. Sam stood outside the room door smiling as Lena approached her. She hugged Lena.

“Lena, I'm so glad you could make it!” Sam said. “You're early. Come in.”

A flare of blinking lights filled the room and the blare of the music playing from the DJ booth made Lena cringe. Sam brought her to the balcony where the music was less deafening. Lena glanced down at the street, spotting the same vans from earlier still out front. A waiter stepped onto the balcony with a tray of drinks.

“Would you like a drink miss?” He said.

Lena eyed the cups of red wine and others with a thicker consistency and darker poured into flute cups.

“No thank you,” Lena said.

“It's safe here,” Sam said.

Lena picked up a cup and faced the railing. She leaned against it her drink firmly in her hand. The waiter returned inside.

“If you're about being inclusive why haven't you turned off your Image Inducer?” Lena said.

“You think humans are ready for that?” Sam said, lifting up her left arm.

She pressed the side of her watch and a flicker of blue light came from the watch screen. Sam's features shifted, her skin pale, dark purple veins faintly stretched from her neck to her face and hands, and her eyes turned to an orange glow. Sam pressed her watch twice and it beeped turning her appearance to a more human display. Lena shrugged.

“Maybe not yet.” She agreed.

There was no knowing what humans would do if they saw the real facade of vampires.

“I'm glad you came,” Sam stated, joining Lena. “It's good to see you aren't locking yourself up again at one of your labs for a change. I barely see you now.”

Lena took a sip from her flute. Sam was L-Corps CFO, but she stayed in the Metropolis location. She gained a strong enough trust with Sam enough to ask her to move locations to watch after her company while she would be staying in National City a lot more often. Lena didn't expect her to be up for the task of having a vampire and human function. Lena couldn't think of anyone better to pull this off. Lena chuckled and raised a brow.

“Is that why you decided to have the party here?” Lena teased.

Sam smiled and shrugged.

“I missed you,” Sam said.

“I have a lot of work to do with L-Corp. I can't be out wasting time.” Lena said.

Good Heartedly, Sam rolled her eyes at the comment.

“What made you change your mind to come then?” Sam said. “You were quite stubborn about not showing up if I remember.”

Lena turned around, clutching her cup in both her hands and leaned back into the railing.

“I couldn't turn you down with you pestering me this week.” Lena retorted.

Sam laughed. Lena was stubborn sometimes for her own good and when she was driven and focused it was near impossible to get her to take a break to even sleep. Sam tried plenty of times when she lived in National City years ago. The nagging wouldn't be enough to stop Lena from her work, especially now with the synthetic blood project.

“Right, and you expect me to believe that?” Sam asked. “Are you sure it has nothing to do with that reporter, Kara Danvers?”

Lena gulped, but she was not subtle enough as Sam noticed the strain in her neck at the act and grinned. Lena took a sip from her cup to avoid Sam's coy smile. She was going to pry more out of her the longer she stayed here. Sam was curious even more so about Lena when it came to her and dating. Sam had been trying to get her to date for months.

“I mean, she's a pretty woman. I'm sure you can tell.” Sam added.

Lena scoffed and brushed a hand through her loose locks. She could lie, but Sam knew her and eventually, she would find out the truth. Kara was going to show up any minute.

“I invited Kara to help the vampire's cause,” Lena informed.

The door opened and Lena spotted Kara entering the balcony along with a group of people already in the room with drinks. Kara smiled and waved.

“Well, I'm glad someone got you to come out of your stuffy lab to have a little fun in your life for once,” Sam said.

Lena scoffed, but Kara was too close for her to make a comment and smiled instead.

“Kara, I'm glad you could make it,” Lena said. “This is Sam Arias she's L-Corps CFO in Metropolis.”

Sam extended a hand to Kara and smiled.

“Hello, I saw you at the press conference. Cat.Co has been going strong since Cat Grant's departure.” Sam said.

Kara gripped her hand and jolted to feel the icy cold touch of it.

“Thank you I... Oh, you're really col-uh, you're a vampire?” Kara whispered, her eyes widening.

Sam chuckled, releasing Kara's hand. Kara looked between Lena and Sam.

“Yes, but Sam is one of my trusted workers at L-Corp. She's the one who organized this event.” Lena assured.

“I believe in peace between humans and vampires, just as much as Lena,” Sam said. “I look forward to L-Corps synthetic blood production.”

“Do you mind if I interview you for my article?” Kara asked.

“It's fine,” Sam said.

Kara shuffled through her bag to pull out her notebook and pen.

“What is your -- ”

“Lena, I wasn't expecting to see you here.”

Kara turned around and Maxwell came over with a drink of his own in his hand. It was darker in color and less watery than the other cups some of the party-goers had. Lena's jaw clenched. Sam crossed her arms over her chest. Maxwell smiled at Kara, offering his hand.

“Hello, Maxwell Lorde. Kara Danvers, I presume?” He said.

Kara shivered feeling the chill of his hand. She nodded. Kara was reeling with shock to find that one of National City's tech billionaires was a vampire.

“I can't say I was expecting you to be here either.” Lena snipped.

Maxwell smiled.

“Of course I would be here. There's much to discuss with the people of National City.” Maxwell said. “People shouldn't have to be afraid.”

Lena's nose flared. Maxwell's smile looked much more antagonizing.

“That's funny you just – ”

Screams erupted from the room beside them followed by the sound of gunfire. The balcony door opened and a woman and man stepped out dressed in black sweaters with the hood up. The people inside scattered.

“Die you filthy vamps!” The man shouted.

They both pulled out a gun from their pockets. They blindly shot at the crowd. Kara watched a person fall to the ground as a bullet lodged into his forehead and others ducked and screamed. Maxwell, Sam, and Lena were quicker to react and duck while Kara was paralyzed with fear. She flinched as another round of shots went off. The woman pointed the gun at her and Kara stared at the barrel.

“Kara, get down!” Lena yelled.

She raced over to Kara and turned around to hug Kara as the gun fired. Kara's face was pressed into Lena's chest and she felt Lena flinch and grunt as two slugs ripped into her chest. Kara's hands shook and her legs felt like lead was tethered around her ankles. Guards filtered into the party, two of them tackling the shooters and the other two raced over to Lena.

“Miss Luthor come with us!” One guard said.

She released Kara and allowed them to guide her out of the club, blocking her from view. Kara tried to speak but was too filled with fear to move. She watched Lena leave the party clutching her stomach and hunched then out of sight. 

  
  



	4. Part IV

Lena grunted, limping through the hall of her penthouse with her arm looped around one of her security guard's shoulders. The second guard took her key to open the door and let them pass once it was opened. Lena was placed on the chair of the kitchen island. The elevator door opened down the hall and the guard at the door let the two guests enter the penthouse. Lena kept a hand pressed to her stomach while her right hand was on the island caked in blood. Her hand was shaking and she was sweating purposely.

“Don't just leave her there, get her a towel. She's bleeding all over herself.” A blonde woman said, entering the kitchen.

A guard ran toward the bedroom and Lena turned around seeing Sam removing her blazer and folded it on the couch. Lena sighed.

“Ms. Grant, what are you doing here?” Lena said.

Cat rolled her eyes and approached Lena. A scowl of disapproval on her face. The guard returned with a white towel and Lena pressed it against her chest.

“I told you this was a bad idea, yet you insisted this whole charade happen,” Cat said. “I came to make sure you were still alive. We can't have one of our High Councils killed by an idiotic human.”

Cat paced toward the fridge. Sam finished rolling up her blouse sleeves and entered the kitchen.

“Take off your jacket Lena. I need to see the damage.” Sam said.

Lena shed her coat and a guard took it to place on a chair. Sam examined Lena's back the shirt covered in blood on her lower back. Sam moved around to look at the entry wounds on the front. Sam parted the collar and loosened the first four buttons. The shirt in front was entirely soaked in blood and at her chest was no longer a gaping hole.

“They got a good shot on you,” Sam noted. “The good news is they didn't use silver, but normal bullets still do a lot of internal damage. This would leave you weak enough to finish you off.”

Lena raised a brow.

“It doesn't take a genius to know any of this Samantha. The question is can you heal her or not?” Cat said.

Sam glanced over her shoulder with a glare. Then faced Lena looking over the wound a second time and nodded.

“It's doable,” Sam said. “Take off your shirt.”

Lena finished unbuttoning the remaining buttons and dropped her shirt. Sam moved around to her back and sighed.

“Neither of these bullet wounds have exit holes. I can't tell if I'll be able to take out either. Let's hope they're in one solid piece.” Sam said, moving behind Lena. “Get her up on the island face down and hold her down.”

“Do we have enough guards to hold her down?” Cat said, watching the two men lift Lena on her feet. “I highly doubt Lena has any silver laying about.”

Sam shrugged striding around the island to stand beside Lena.

“We'll improvise,” Sam said. “Lena's personal security aren't humans.”

Sam nodded to the guards. One took a grip of Lena's wrist in both his hands and moved them above Lena's head. The second one locked Lena's ankles together. Lena sighed.

“Is this necessary?” Lena asked.

“This is the easy part,” Sam said. “Don't move.”

Sam delved her pointer finger and thumb into the bullet hole in Lena's lower back. Lena yelled, groaning and clenching her jaw as Sam's finger tore into her flesh. Blood pooled to the surface, coating Sam's fingers and she pushed deeper. Lena's head lift and she let out another grunt. Sam used her other hand to pry the wound apart. A set of fangs pushed through Lena's gums. On her upper jaw, three long fangs glistened and an entire row of small sharp teeth was on her lower jaw. Lena flinched, hissing as another pain ripped through her back. She jerked her arms back and the guard above her groaned trying to keep a hold of her. Sam yanked her hand back, all her fingers covered in blood and a small metal bullet between her fingers. Lena pressed her face down on the island. Sam put the bullet down on the counter.

“That was lucky. It wasn't in pieces.” Sam said.

Lena dryly laughed still trying to catch her breath.

“There is nothing lucky about that,” Lena growled.

“Okay, brace yourself. We have one more.” Sam said. “We'll need some towels and blood bags first.”

The guards left to retrieve more towels and Cat handed Sam a bag of O positive blood from the fridge. Sam set them on the counter for later. Lena groaned.

“Just get this over with Sam,” Lena complained.

The guards then returned with three extra towels. Sam rolled her eyes. She tore her fingers into the hole on her upper back and Lena let out a growl. She swirled her finger around, cringing as Lena let out another painful cry.

“This one is going to take longer,” Sam said.

Lena's body jerked up and Sam used her other hand to keep her down again. She glared at the guards and they tried to keep her steady. Their faces red with the strain and their neck muscles stretched thin and throbbing. Sam pulled her fingers out and held up a sliver of a bullet.

“Oh boy.” Sam sighed. “This one split apart.”

Sam folded up a towel into a thick slender roll and pressed it to Lena's lips.

“Bite down,” Sam said.

She glared when Lena refused and she opened her mouth. Sam pushed her bottom jaw up to make sure she clamped on to it. Sam patted her head and Lena sneered at her.

“She's in no condition for this,” Cat said. “Look at her, practically bleeding all over the floor.”

“This is serious. While it isn't silver it'll be enough to keep her out for a day maybe two once I'm done.” Sam said. “Just let me do my job.”

Sam closed her eyes, deeply inhaling and rubbed her hands together. She hovered her hands above Lena's upper and lower back. She opened her eyes and watched her hands glow an orange glimmer. Lena bit down on her towel the sound of her screams muffled. Sam exhaled and her hands grew brighter. Lena snarled, shaking and wiggling along with the table. A web of purple veins spread across Lena's face and neck. The wound on Lena's lower back shrunk inside and the bleeding ceased. Steadily the skin stuck together. Sam groaned and a set of similar fangs like Lena's shot out. Her eyes were an amber hue and the pupils tiny dots. Sam joined her left hand with the one on Lena's upper chest now that the other one was healed. Sam heaved and panted.

“This is gonna hurt the most,” Sam warned.

Sam pressed a hand to Lena's shoulder blade. Lena screamed as the glowing shifted underneath her skin, flickering and spreading through her chest. Lena's skin began to stretch and twitch as if something were crawling underneath it. Blood surfaced and the wound split apart just before a spray of blood shot out and Sam caught the tiny specks of metal. She put the fragments down and pressed her other hand to Lena's back. Lena passed out mid-scream as the skin mend together and the bleeding stopped. The glowing stopped and Sam stumbled back trying to catch her balance and slammed into the counter behind her. Cat grabbed on to her shoulders to keep her steady. Sam stared up, out of breath, sweaty and exhausted. She crouched down on to the floor wrapping an arm around her knees.

“Sam?” Cat whispered. “Can you hear me?”

Sam blinked and cringed.

“Ugh, I'm going to have a major migraine,” Sam said, pressing a hand to her forehead.

Cat took the blood bag from the counter and handed it to Sam. She sunk her teeth into it and sighed. Sam is halfway done with it when she released it now feeling more stable. She glanced back at Lena, passed out on the island.

“Keep an eye on her. She'll eventually come to.” Sam said.

***

“Oh thank god!”

Kara paused at her apartment door, unaware Alex had let herself in. She raced through the house and pulled Kara into a hug. Peeking over her shoulder, Kara spotted Winn standing at the couch and awkwardly waved.

“Hey, I'm okay. A little shaken up.” Kara said.

Alex released her and looked her over. She frowned seeing a stain of blood on her clothes.

“Y-You're hurt?” Alex said. “Why didn't you call the ambulance?”

“No, it's-this isn't my blood. I wasn't hit.” Kara insisted.

Kara placed her bag down on the coffee table and flopped down on the couch with an exhausting sigh.

“Lena saved me. She... Well stepped in front of me and got shot.” Kara said. “I need to check on her.”

Kara snatched her bag again and pulled out her phone. She pressed the phone to her ear listening to it ring once she got Lena's number.

“Lena was shot?!” Alex said. “Oh my god, is she okay? Where is she?”

Kara brushed her bangs back and groaned.

“I don't know,” Kara said, looking at her phone screen and hung up. “She isn't answering.”

She tried calling again.

“Uh guys, there's a news report,” Winn said, picking up the remote.

He increased the volume.

“It is not known just yet how many are wounded or killed, but we have been told the shooters are in custody.” The reporter announced. “The police believes it has to do with a hate crime toward vampires being as it was a function between humans and vampires.”

Kara paced the kitchen, her phone pressed against her ear, and Alex following her. She hung up again once she got another voicemail.

“She isn't answering. What if she's... This is bad Alex like she could-”

Alex put a hand on her shoulder and pulled Kara toward her for a hug.

“Relax, come sit down,” Alex said.

Kara allowed herself to be moved to the couch and Alex served her a cup of water. Winn shut off the TV not wanting to add to her panic.

“Lena was shot Alex. I felt it and I heard her when it happened,” Kara said. “Her guards took her away before I could do anything.”

“Ugh, I knew this event was a bad idea,” Alex muttered. “Look, even if she is hurt Lena is probably already at the hospital getting taken care of.”

Alex's phone went off from the nightstand. She didn't get a word in when she answers and her face turned into a scowl.

“I'm on my way,” Alex said, hanging up. “I have to get to the hospital. There are a bunch of wounded people from the party. I'll be on the lookout for Lena if I see her.”

Alex picked up her coat and rushed out of the apartment. Winn scrolled through his phone when Alex left and he sighed.

“Well, they got the shooter. It was some psycho from National City University.” Winn said.

Kara's brows pinched together with frustration and fear.

“I need to change.” She said.

***

Lena groaned, feeling the throb of pain throughout her entire body. She carefully rolled onto her side and picked up the sound of her TV beside her. She opened her eyes and carefully sat up. Sam, who sat on the couch, lowered the TV and approached Lena. Lena rubbed at her aching temples.

“Ugh.” Lena groaned.

“How do you feel?” Sam said.

“Like I've been up all night drinking. If I could get drunk normally I'd imagine this is what it feels like for humans.” Lena said. “For someone with the ability to heal others it sure as hell doesn't make the whole thing any less painful.”

Sam chuckled.

“You're telling me. I nearly passed out after.” Sam said. “I don't usually use this much energy to heal others, but these wounds were serious.”

Sam rummaged through Lena's fridge and gave her a cold mug of blood.

“Well, now I don't have to worry about bleeding all over the carpets,” Lena said, taking a sip. “Is Cat still here?”

“She left once we got word that the shooters were caught,” Sam said. “She's going to speak to our connections to see if it's worth trialing in our court and not the human's.”

Lena put down her mug.

“We can't do that. This is big news. The humans will suspect it's us.” Lena said.

“That is yet to be decided, but Cat is sure our connections will cover it up,” Sam said, shrugging. “Drink up. You need to regain your strength.”

Lena went back to sipping her cup. Sam entered the living room and came back with Lena's phone.

“By the way, you've been getting calls from Kara since you passed out,” Sam said. “You might want to call her back.”

Lena snatched her phone, scrolling through it with her mug in her right hand. There's a knock at her door and Sam hesitated to move. The two guards approached the door, one holding a gun in hand. The second one opened it and Eve stood out front trying to peer inside.

“Lena?” Eve called.

The guards let her pass and she ran over pulling Lena into a hug.

“Oh thank god you're okay!” Eve cried.

Lena cringed.

“Uh, careful she hasn't completely healed yet,” Sam warned.

Eve released her and apologized. Lena opened her phone and dialed Kara's number.

“Hi, Kara?” Lena said.

There was a pause as Kara was in a frantic rant of relief to hear Lena again.

“Yes, I'm fine. I've already been taken cared of.” Lena said. “I'm at my penthouse. Why don't you stop by? I swear I'm okay. I'll have my security pick you up.”

Lena hanged up and Sam had a smug smile in place. Lena scoffed.

“Really Sam?” Lena said. “Must you give me that look?”

Sam laughed.

“Oh, it's exciting to see you get back on the horse in the dating scene,” Sam said.

“It's not a date!” Lena insisted.

Eve and Sam glanced at each other and laughed.

“Alright, in all seriousness, you should be at home resting. We have a meeting to set up tomorrow with the council.” Sam said.

“I can cover the wounds,” Lena said. “Eve, would you get the first aid kit from the bathroom please?”

Lena looked over her wounds. The holes were closed and covered in dried blood and would eventually be completely gone in a few more hours. Lena already felt a lot better. Even left to head into the bathroom. Sam crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

“We'll sort everything tomorrow. I promise.” Lena said.

“Call me when you're ready,” Sam said. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

Eve returned with the blue medkit. She placed it on the kitchen island.

“Should I stay?” Eve asked.

“I can patch myself up just fine. Thank you, Eve.” Lena said.

Eve left with Sam and Lena finished drinking her cup of blood then opened up the first aid kit. 

  
  
  



	5. Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still steadily working on this fic. I've decided to make this fic my focus for now but I am putting together another one-shot while working on this and it will take time to post. It looks like that one shot will be a large fic probably in the 25k word count like my past works. Hence why this will take some time to post since I can't seem to keep my one-shots to be one-shots. lol

Kara could barely contain her nerves when she arrived at Lena's penthouse. The whole situation back at the function still had her hands shaking. The fear of the outcome of the shooting increased the more she thought about Lena stepping out in front of her and getting shot. She couldn't possibly be out of the hospital already. Kara clutched her purse and gulped when she stood in front of the door and gathered herself. The quivering of her hands ceased, but the pounding of her heart remained. Kara knocked, preparing to see Lena in shambles.

“It's open,” Lena said.

Kara entered. The penthouse was silent and it did little to put her at ease. Kara moved through the hallway. The living room light was on as well as the stereo system playing a classical piece from its speakers. Kara paused and looked across from the living room to the kitchen, also empty.

“Lena?” Kara called.

“Over here,” Lena said.

Kara continued through the penthouse. At the far end of it, Lena stood on the balcony with the curtains drawn back and the door open. She stood against the railing with a cup of scotch in her hand and overlooking the skyline view of National City. The beam of the sun's light washing over Lena. The table beside the balcony door had an extra cup and the bottle of scotch on top of it. Lena was standing that was a good sign, but Kara found little comfort in it.

“I'm glad you're okay,” Lena said, taking a sip from her cup.

“I should tell you that,” Kara said. “Weren't you...”

Lena turned around. Kara stepped closer. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. No wound on Lena, blood, or pain. Aside from Lena changing her clothes, but she looked healthy, maybe Kara mistook her for getting shot.

“Why aren't you at the hospital?” Kara said.

“The bullets only grazed me. I was able to get patched up quick.” Lena said. “There are other people who need more medical attention than me.”

Kara examined Lena, her eyes trailing down to Lena's neck. A patch of white bandages peeked through the collar of Lena's shirt. Instinctively, Kara moved the flap of the collar aside to see fresh bandages wrapped around her shoulder, but not covered in blood.

“Really, I'm fine,” Lena said. “I had a private doctor of mine tend to me.”

Kara let out a sigh of confusion and her brows furrowed together into a frown. She looked up and gulped, staring into Lena's swirling forest green eyes. She watched Kara, attentively with a smile on her face. Lena placed her hand over kara's that is still on her collar and presses it into her collarbone. Kara bit her bottom lip. Briskly, she stepped back, slipping her hand out from under Lena's and sighed.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Lena said.

Kara tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

“No that's okay,” Kara answered.

Lena's brow arched and she took a step away from the railing behind her.

“You look shaken up,” Lena noted.

“I just-I'm glad you're okay. This whole thing has been one unexpected outcome. I mean a shooter and well some humans were hurt and others killed.” Kara said. “I get that people are scared and there have been crimes against vampires but to see one in person it's... Eye-opening.”

“I expected humans to be against vampires and vampires don't exactly have a good reputation,” Lena said, striding over to the table of scotch.

She filled the second up and handed it to Kara. Maybe a drink she what Kara could use to unwind a little. Kara took the cup, holding it in both her hands and watching the amber fluid swirl in the glass with several floating ice cubes in it.

“They uh caught him,” Kara said.

“I've heard,” Lena said, watching Kara adjusted her glasses higher up on the bridge of her nose and face Lena again. “I'm sorry how this whole even went.”

“Oh, no, who could predict that?” Kara asked. “Are your friends okay? Sam and Maxwell?”

“Yes, they made it out safely,” Lena said.

Lena's calm and cool expression wavered and Kara caught the look of nervousness in her eyes. Lena took a gulp from her cup and sighed.

“I uh, since the attack I've been doing some reflecting and me... I don't want to miss out on any chances.” Lena stuttered.

“What do you mean?” Kara said.

Lena bit her bottom lip and put down her cup.

“I really like you, Kara.” Lena started. “You're smart and you're ambiguous and for once I need to be honest with myself. Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Kara stood floored and speechless with her jaw unhinged. Lena smoothed a hand down her pencil skirt and scoffed shaking her head.

“Oh I-I'm sorry I didn't mean-I just thought you were-”

“No!” Kara yelped, clearing her throat realizing she was giving off the wrong impression. “I mean I'm interested I just -- I wasn't expecting you to ask me out on a date. This is a date right?”

Lena chuckled.

“Yes,” Lena admitted.

Kara sighed.

“Oh, okay, I um...” Kara nervously laughed. “Yes, I mean yes I would love to. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, tomorrow at 8 then.” Lena agreed. “I'll text you the address.”

Kara let out a loud and nervous laugh.

“Great, um I'll let myself out then,” Kara said, turning around.

***

Kara couldn't stop thinking about the date. The idea of going on a date with Lena and that Lena had asked her out. She can't remember the last time she went on a date since Mon El's idea of a date was a movie night at home that ended with them sleeping together. Kara was often the one left unsatisfied, but with Lena, this would be different. For one Lena was well known throughout National City. She had a reputation and powerful friends as well as influence. She could barely contain her nervousness during a meeting with James and come the time of the date Kara couldn't hold it in anymore. She contacted Alex and insisted she come over.

“Kara, I'm here. I got your texts.” Alex announced, entering Kara's loft. “All 12 of them. What's with the big freak out?”

Alex walked farther into the loft to see the lights one but Kara nowhere in sight. She heard mumbling and rummaging from the bedroom followed up a loud thump against the wall. Alex raised a brow and walked closer to the bedroom.

“Kara?” Alex said.

The door opened and Kara peeked out of the doorway then rushed out with her glasses resting above her head.

“Alex!” Kara said. “I need your help. I'm going on a date.”

“Wait, a date?” Alex asked, watching Kara nod. “A date _ 'date' _ ?”

Kara sighed.

“Yes, why is that so hard to believe? Can you please help me figure out what to wear?” Kara said.

“A date with who?” Alex questioned.

Kara blushed.

“Lena.” She said.

“Lena? As in Lena Luthor!/” Alex exclaimed.

“Yes, Alex I have a date soon I don't have time to fill you in.” Kara insisted. “I haven't been on a date in three years!”

Alex chuckled.

“Please, Mon-El doesn't count as a date. You both just hooked up and went out to eat after.” Alex clarified. I don't know why you liked him.”

Kara glared, crossing her arms over her chest. Alex grunted.

“Okay, I get it. He wasn't my best choice, but I liked him at the time.” Kara admitted.

Alex chuckled.

“What for? He clearly wasn't good in bed either. You complained about it all the time.” Alex said.

“I-Can we please focus on my date that's gonna be in the next hour?” Kara said.

“Fine.” Alex agreed, entering Kara's room.

Kara came in after her and picked up the clothes she set on her bed to hold up beside her. Alex looked them over and scrunched her nose before shaking her head. Kara looked over her choice of a pair of jeans with a flannel shirt.

“What? Why not?” Kara asked.

“Are you going out to dinner with mom or do you want to get laid?” Alex said.

Kara frowned.

“Neither,” Kara said.

Alex laughed. Kara put the clothes back on the bed.

“Will you stop making fun of me and just help me?” Kara pleased. “It's easier for you to figure out what to wear because you've been with Maggie for six years.”

“Okay calm down. I'll help but you have to trust me.” Alex said.

Kara was hesitant but gave in.

“Alright.” She agreed.

Alex raid through Kara's closet.

“There has to be something in here that doesn't scream 60-year-old librarian.” Alex sighed.

Kara glared.

***

When Alex decided on an outfit she had Kara put it on while she sat in the living room. But what was supposed to be a quick change took longer than Alex expected and she leaned over the couch to look at Kara's closed bedroom door.

“Kara, come out already,” Alex said.

“No, I'm staying here.” Kara protested.

Alex sighed, rolling her eyes.

“You asked for my help and I delivered. I'm sure after tonight you'll be thanking me since you are definitely getting laid.” Alex said.

She can barely hear Kara mumbling behind her door but sounding clearly upset. Then her door opened and Kara came outstanding in a satin green dress with a deep v neck collar and a slit on the side of her left thigh. Kara nervously adjusted her glasses and turned away from Alex's gaze.

“You look great. Dare I say dateable?” Alex teased. “Where did you even get a dress like that?”

“Back in college when I tried to impress my crush,” Kara said.

Alex wanted to ask about that but can see how much Kara was out of her comfort zone and let it go.

“Well, this will guarantee Lena will be keeping her eyes on you,” Alex said.

Kara's blushed and looked back at Alex, hopeful.

“No go and have a good time before you're late for your date,” Alex said.

She got up, picking up Kara's purse from the counter and guided her by her arm to the door. Kara spun around to pull Alex into a hug.

“Thank you!” Kara said.

***

Lena can't remember the last time she was this nervous while waiting for someone and she had important meetings with plenty of influential businessmen during her watch at L-Corp. Having a date with CatCo's reporter shouldn't be any different, except Lena wouldn't stop herself from feeling anxious. Lena smoothed out the napkin on her lap a third time and opened the menu a second time to read over the same list of choices. Eve offered to prep her for the date which Lena found ridiculous, but the longer she sat there alone with her cup of wine she wondered if she should have.

“Hey, sorry I'm late,” Kara said, pulling out her chair.

Lena put down her menu to comment she had been five minutes late when she got a look at Kara Lena froze. Kara smiled unfolding her napkin and slid her chair toward the table. Lena gathered herself and smiled.

“I'm glad you could make it. You look amazing.” Lena said.

She picked up the flare of blush on Kara's face that spread to her neck. Lena was glad to see she wasn't the only one nervous about this whole date. Kara looked over the restaurant. It wasn't as upscale as Lena would like, but one thing Lena did have Eve do was have her look up what she could about Kara without hacking. From her findings on social media, Kara had a strong love for food especially potstickers and Lena tried to find the best place in town.

“This place looks great,” Kara said.

“I wasn't sure what wine you preferred so I didn't get any for you yet,” Lena said.

“Oh, I haven't tried it. I don't know anything about it. I normally have a beer instead.” Kara said.

“Well, then you have to try it. I know a good one.” Lena said.

The waiter assigned to their table approached them.

“Hello, are you both ready to order? Do you want any drinks miss?” He asked.

Kara picked up the menu left in front of her.

“Why don't we start with appetizers first. She needs more time with the menu.” Lena answered.

Lena placed two orders for potstickers and the waiter left. Kara decided to skip out on drinking anything alcoholic. Her nerves were too shaky to be able to handle it. Kara was reading over the second page of the menu when she glanced across from her to see Lena looking at her. Kara gulped.

“Aren't you hungry?” Kara said, seeing Lena's menu left on the table.

“I already know what I want,” Lena said. “I had time to look over the menu.”

Kara cringed.

“Did I mention I'm sorry about being late?” Kara said.

“Really it's fine,” Lena said.

The waiter returned with a glass of water for Kara and took their orders. With their orders placed, Kara had nothing to keep her preoccupied which helped ease her nerves when she first arrived.

“So uh, where are you from?” Kara questioned. “You haven't lived in National City for long.”

Lena swirled her wine glass on the table and glanced up at Kara. She clutched it into her hand and took a sip. Kara took a hold of her fork and moved it along the table while scooting closer to the table.

“It's just I know so little about you other than what the press says about you.” Kara rambled. “I want to know about the real Lena Luthor, off the record I swear.”

Lena raised a brow and chuckled.

“You probably know more about me through my social media. Which I found you have none.” Kara said.

Lena let out a laugh and put her cup down.

“You checked?” Lena said.

“Well yeah, that's normal and well everyone has one except you,” Kara said.

Lena smiled. The waiter arrived with their potstickers and Kara hastily scooped them into her plate.

“You're not wrong about finding out about you,” Lena admitted. “It's why I avoid using social media. I mean in just five minutes I found out how much you enjoy the outdoors and chocolate pecan pie which this restaurant also has. ”

Kara stopped chewing on her potsticker and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

“That's not fair.” Kara cried.

Lena laughed and folded her hands on to the table.

“Okay, I'll share some things with you then.” Lena agreed. “I was born in Ireland”

“Oh like Merida from Brave?” Kara asked.

Lena's expression of complete confusion nearly had Kara choking on her potsticker. Kara gasped.

“Wait you never watched a Disney movie?!” Kara said.

“I don't have time for films,” Lena stated. “Why did you move to National City? Since you seemed to enjoy your time in Midvale doing things like hiking.”

Kara smiled thinking fondly of her childhood at Midvale.

“I do. I love the ocean and the bonfires we'd make there once the sun set, but I have a strong passion for being a reporter.” Kara said. “It must be in my blood as my cousin Clark is a reporter too.”

“Clarke Kent is your cousin?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded a look of pride on her face. Their waiter returned and they placed their orders. Kara took a swig from her water.

“Do you like living in National City? I mean Ireland wow that's a long way from home.” Kara said.

Lena shrugged.

“It has its advantages and disadvantages and I do sometimes miss home,” Lena admitted. “But it seems like for me it's in my lineage to be smart enough to make and run a technology company. The company has been passed from family to family although it didn't start out as a technology company back then.”

“Such a prestigious family,” Kara said. “Let me guess for fun you all played competitive chess?”

“Yes,” Lena replied, getting a laugh from Kara.

“Where's the fun in that?” Kara said.

“Winning is the fun part.” Lena rebutted.

Kara scoffed.

“Come on, what's the point of that? There are a ton of fun things to do besides competitive chess.” Kara explained.

***

They end up enjoying their time together over dinner and even ordered dessert which Lena skipped. When they finished their drinks and Kara her chocolate pecan pie they decided to walk to Lena's car.

“Would you like to come over?” Lena asked, pausing at the car door.

Kara paused. This was usually where the date can go two ways. Lena looked hopeful that Kara would agree and part of Kara wondered if the first date rule applied here. She didn't exactly do things like this with Mon-El, but with Lena this entire date was different.

“I um...” Kara stammered.

Lena stepped closer, causing Kara to gulp. Lena gripped Kara's wrist and rubbed her thumb over the back of her hand.

“I had such a great time,” Lena whispered. “I'd hate for things to end here so soon.”

Kara nervously licked her bottom lip and Lena pulled her closer. Their noses brushed against each other and Kara shakily inhaled at the contact. Lena stared into Kara's cerulean blue eyes. Kara grew hyper-aware of how gorgeous Lena looked and how lucky she was to have this entire date with one of National City's most powerful women. Kara gripped the hem of Lena's blouse, rubbing her fingers against the silk material.

“Kara?” Lena whispered.

Kara turned away from staring at Lena's red lips and nodded.

“Can I -- ”

Kara closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Lena's tantalizing mouth. The contact made Kara shiver and her heart race into her throat. She felt the air from her chest flushed out of her and left her speechless. The kiss ended and Kara smiled feeling the butterflies in her stomach swirl and twist inside her. Kara giggled, looking down at her hand resting on Lena's chest.

“Oh gosh... Wow.” Kara muttered.

“This date couldn't get any better,” Lena said, causing Kara to blush.

“I'd like to take you up on your offer,” Kara said.

Lena grinned.

“And I stand corrected,” Lena said.

They get into Lena's car and the ride couldn't be any quicker, but they manage to make it to her penthouse without touching each other. When they get into the elevator though that's a different story. They're kissing and holding each other, laughing and stroking each other. Kara was overtaken with a burning desire she has never experienced before. Kara moaned feeling Lena leave a few bite marks around her neck when the elevator opened. They rush down the hall and Lena pinned her against her apartment door.

“Lena.” Kara gasped, glancing over Lena's shoulder hoping no one could see them.

Lena smiled and stroked Kara's cheek.

“No one's here,” Lena said.

She blindly dug into her purse while kissing Kara a few times but it took a few tries to get her key into the lock. When Lena finally heard the lock click they dashed into the house laughing. Lena closed the door with a kick from her foot and they moved through the penthouse kissing and discarding their clothes along the way to the bedroom. 

  
  



	6. Part VI

Kara entered her apartment exhausted and in need of a shower. She closed the door and slide off her jacket and stepped out of her heels.

“Are you just coming come?”

Kara yelped and spun around. Alex sat at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee in her hand and a bagel in front of her. She grinned at Kara and took a sip. Kara pushed back a piece of hair covering her eyes. She left in a hurry this morning and didn't have much time to fix her hair or touch up her makeup. Alex raised a brow.

“Alex! You're here early,” Kara said.

“I am and you look like you're doing the walk of shame.” Alex noted.

Kara gulped. Alex stood up.

“Oh my god, you are!” Alex exclaimed.

Kara blushed. Alex picked up a white paper bag from the table.

“I bought you a bagel and coffee,” Alex said.

Kara came over picking up one half of her bagel. Alex took another swig from her coffee.

“So, how did the date go?” Alex asked.

“I don't kiss and tell,” Kara said.

“Oh you did more than just kiss.” Alex teased, watching Kara choke on her coffee.

Kara hunched over violently coughing before she gasped and stood up red-faced and winded. Alex laughed. Alex was enjoying this more than Kara could tolerate.

“Look, seriously, I'm glad you're back into dating even if it was a one shit stand.” Alex said.

Kara glared.

“It wasn't a one night stand.” Kara protested.

“So Lena said she wants to see you again?” Alex said.

Kara rubbed the back of her neck and gave Alex a guilty look.

“Uh, I don't know I just sort of left while Lena was still asleep.” Kara admitted.

“Are you kidding? I thought you were into her.” Alex said.

“I-I know! I am and she was or is too, but I panicked Alex.” Kara said.

“Panicked?” Alex questioned. “Did you like the date?”

Kara nodded.

“And you what, liked it so much you panicked and left in the middle of the night?” Alex said.

Kara sighed.

“I know it sounds bad.” Kara said.

Alex raised a brow.

“You think?” Alex said. “Just, help me try to understand this. The date went well and you enjoyed... You know, but you leave?”

Kara's face was between frustrated and guilty. She exhaled trying to calm her nerves. Kara rubbed her clammy hands against her dress.

“Okay, I know how that sounds. It has nothing to do with Lena.” Kara insisted. “She's... She's everything I want in a girlfriend or a boyfriend and definitely a lot better than my last boyfriend by a long mile in like everything.”

Kara's cell phone went off and she fished it out of her bed and her face was filled with panic once again.

“It's Lena. What do you do?” Kara yelped.

“You answer it.” Alex said.

Kara accepted the call and tossed the phone into Alex's hand. They go through a back and forth with the phone while trying to be quiet until Kara pressed it against Alex's ear.

“Lena, hi, this is Alex, Kara's sister. Kara just stepped into the shower.” Alex said, glaring at Kara. “I can leave a message.”

“I'm just calling to check-in. I'm glad she got home safely.” Lena said. “Can you tell Kara to call me some time today after seven?”

“Of course, I will tell her.” Alex agreed.

Alex gave a few more yes's then hung up shoving the phone into Kara's chest. Alex hit her on her arm.

“I'm sorry!” Kara said. “What did Lena want?”

“Well she didn't sound disappointed if that's what you're asking, but she wants you to call her after seven tonight,” Alex informed. “I'm gonna go before you force me to help you dodge Lena again.”

Alex gave Kara another glare as she picked up her jacket from the couch and left.

***

“You seem disappointed.” Eve noted.

Lena turned away from her car window. She couldn't lie to leave. She had been with Lena long enough to know when she was bothered.

“I'm guessing things with Kara and you didn't go well?” Eve said.

“It did, at first,” Lena said.

Lena glanced out the window to see her car pull up the L-Corp front entrance. Sam stood out front her arms crossed and her face stern. The car stopped and Lena put the window down. Sam approached her.

“What is it?” Lena asked.

“There's been a broadcast about the attack.” Sam started. “We need to make a statement in response to the attack. The police are calling it a hate crime but others don't seem to agree. The humans think we'll retaliate.”

Lena sighed. This entire situation was turning out bigger than what it was. While vampires had ever right to be angry it was humans fearing it would mean they were an even greater target to vampires.

“Everyone is gather for a meeting tonight at 7 at Cat's residence.” Sam said.

“I'll be there,” Lena promised.

“Since I'm already here we can leave together.” Sam said. “It's been decided the shooters were deemed terrorist. Many don't seem to agree. We'll have to deal with us being qualified for human rights it seems.”

“Well sort this out,” Lena assured.

“There is much to discuss with the council,” Sam said.

***

Somehow Winn got news of her date with Lena and as soon as Kara entered the office he rushed over asking for details which Kara declined. She moved around behind her desk and put her purse down. Winn stood in front of her stuffing his hands into his pants pockets.

“How is Lena?” Winn asked.

“She's better. Her wounds weren't as serious as I thought.” Kara said.

“So I'm guessing the date went well?” Winn said, watching Kara blush.

“It uh... Went better than I expected.” Kara admitted.

Winn grinned.

“Ay! Will you be seeing her again?” Winn said.

Kara adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose and nodded.

“Probably.” She agreed. “Can you not make that goofy smile?”

“I'm just celebrating for you. Someone ought to.” Winn said, raising a hand for a high five. “You just got-”

“Don't say it and stop it.” Kara said.

Winn put his hand down. He absentmindedly moved Kara's stapler around her desk.

“Well, did you catch the news this morning?” Winn asked. “The police are calling the shooting a terrorist attack. That doesn't seem to fly well with some people.”

“But what the shooters did wasn't right and it killed humans too,” Kara stated.

“You'd think they would remember that and we'll probably hear from the vampires in response.” Winn said.

James stepped out side the door of his office.

“Kara, do you have a minute?” He requested.

She entered his office gripping her notebook in hand.

“How are you doing?” James said.

Kara clutched her book and gulped.

“Well, I wasn't harmed in the shooting but I'm a little shaken up about it,” Kara answered.

“I read the article you emailed me. It's good. I'll have it printed tomorrow morning.” James said.

Kara nervously bit her bottom lip and smiled with pride.

“Thank you.” She said.

James nodded and went back to his desk.

“Can I make an article about the violence between humans and vampires? I think it's something people need to hear.” Kara asked.

“My thoughts exactly, the citizens of National City need to hear something different than what they think they know,” James said.

“I'll get right on it.” Kara smiled.

***

Lena sighed as she felt the start of a migraine throb between her temples. The meeting with the board had been a long grueling argument about the fallout of the attack at L-Corp's function. The directors, VP, and President worried it would affect the plummet of their stocks. There had been a few wanting to pull out with the production of VitaBlood and others disagreeing as they already had their money put into production. It was a difficult task putting everyone as ease and an hour and a half meeting but they all came to an agreement. Lena exited the meeting meeting with Eve behind her holding her tablet.

“Ms. Luthor, it's time for your other meeting,” Eve stated, scrolling through her tablet.

Lena glanced at her watch and nodded. Eve handed her the tablet which Lena used to look over the company stocks and give several signatures. Lena pressed a hand to her temple and cringed.

“Are you alright Ms. Luthor?” Eve asked, taking back the tablet.

“Just exhausted. I rather not attend this meeting but duty calls.” Lena said.

“You mean you rather be with Ms. Danvers?” Eve teased.

Lena chuckled.

“No, I...” Lena rambled.

“Every time you check the time you also look at your cellphone to see if she texted you,” Eve said.

Lena scoffed.

“Okay yes, I wasn't expecting to wake up alone this morning and it's been... Disappointing to say the least.”

Eve couldn't stop smiling.

“Well, I'm glad you went on the date.” She said.

“Except now I wonder if I did something for Kara to leave so quickly.” Lena grumbled.

They reached the elevator and press the bottom button.

“Oh it'll be fine. She agreed to the second date.” Eve said.

The elevator sign lit up and the doors dinged before they opened. Lena watched the screen of the floor numbers flash as they descended down.

“If you're so worried maybe that's something you two can talk about on your second date, assuming there will be any talking,” Eve said.

Lena laughed and raised a brow. The elevator opened and they stepped out to the lobby. Their black SUV was parked out front for them and the driver opened the door. Sam sat inside with a bottle of wine in hand. They entered and Sam served the first cup into a flute. The liquid thicker and much darker than wine in consistency. She handed the flute to Lena.

“Times like this I wish I could get drunk.” Lena sighed, taking the cup. “Let's get this over with.”

“If you wanted to get drunk I could have made arrangements,” Sam said, filling her own cup.

“I don't drink from unwilling humans,” Lena said.

“You'd be surprised how many would be willing.” Sam smirked, and took a sip from her flute.

***

“Hey Kara, aren't you gonna head home?” Winn asked, clicking off the light to his desk.

Kara turned away from her computer screen and watched Winn approach her with his messenger bag beside his hip. Kara glanced at the clock on her computer and it was already 7:30. Kara rubbed a hand under her eye and sighed.

“Yeah, I should be heading out now.” Kara agreed.

She saved her document and put it into her thumb drive before closing down her computer. Kara took her bag after slipping on her jacket and headed to the elevator with Winn.

“You were really into the zone there,” Winn noted.

“I've decided to do another article on vampires,” Kara said.

The elevator opened and they stepped inside. Winn pressed the lobby button.

“Are you hoping this one will change the views of everyone? You know make vampires seem less scary and sexier?” Winn asked, wiggling his brows.

Kara chuckled.

“I'm just hoping this will be enough to be thought-provoking,” Kara said.

The elevator doors closed.

***

Lena stepped out of her car, examining the lush green landscape of Cat Grant's estate. In the distance, she could see National City and their selection of skyscrapers. Quite some time had passed since Lena was last here, but it was still one of the better selections for their meetings, more secluded from the city. A guard stationed at the door let them enter and Cat was in the lobby awaiting them.

“Well, right on time.” Cat said, turning around to lead them down the hall. “It looks like we're the only five that can make it. Could I get you girls anything?”

“I fed on the ride here.” Lena said

They enter another door when Cat turned around eying Eve.

“You know the rules, humans wait outside,” Cat said.

Sam and Lena look back at Eve who agreed and walked back out of the hallway. They reach the end of the hallway that led to an elevator and Cat pulled out a ring of keys. She pushed the key into the lock. The elevator rumbled and buzzed as it came to life.

“What do you mean only five of us?” Lena asked.

The elevator door opened and they entered. Cat stuffed her keys back into her pockets.

“Mercy and Veronica are out of the country at the moment,” Cat said.

The elevator opened and they entered the sub-basement of the estate. The hallways lit with fluorescent light and polished white flooring. They entered a conference room with an elongated square table in the middle and five tv screens at the end of the room. In the center of the table above it was a single tv screen. Maxwell stood beside the table speaking with another man and he was less formal. Maxwell grinned as they entered the room.

“Lena, what a pleasant surprise, you lived,” Maxwell said.

Lena glared.

“Like you care.” Lena scoffed.

Cat moved around to the head of the table with a sigh.

“Play nice you two.” Cat warned. “You both need to act like the High Council. You aren't children.”

Lena frowned, her arms crossed over her chest as she eyed Maxwell.

“No promises.” She said.

Lena walked away from Maxwell.

“Hello John, it's nice to see you again.” Lena greeted.

John smiled.

“Ms. Luthor, I'm glad to hear your injuries weren't life-threatening. Thanks to Ms. Arias of course.” John said.

Sam shook hands with John.

“I didn't know you were back in National City Mr. Jones,” Sam said.

“My case back in New York with Megan was shorter than I expected but it went well.” John said.

“Alright, now that we're all caught up with our pleasantries can we begin?” Cat announced.

Everyone took their seats except for two empty chairs.

“We're going to do a meeting without everyone?” Sam asked.

Cat picked up a slender black remote and pressed one of the buttons where the TVs in the middle turned on. The screen was overtaken by a split-screen of two women, one with blonde hair and an oval face while the other was a brunette with high cheekbones. Lena glared.

“Well, it's nice to see how much Lena still can't stand me.” Veronica droned.

Mercy laughed.

“Can we put our malice aside for one day?” Cat groaned.

There was a silence between the group which Cat took as agreement.

“As you all know, there was an attack on us a few days ago and Lena was hurt.” Cat started.

“Unfortunately, we can't retaliate as the attack was too public. I even knew about it from Russia.” Mercy said.

“But we should do something.” Veronica rebutted.

John rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled. The tension between the group building. While they may be High Council they had disagreements and they all had different views of the situation they couldn't let their anger settle too long or they might get too out of hand.

“I agree, but this will have to be dealt with humans.” John said. “How can we kill the shooters when everyone in National City is watching them?”

“Then we'll have to respond to a public conference,” Maxwell suggested.

“Someone needs to our representative with vampire affairs,” Lena said. “A public figure.”

They glance between the group seeing who would fit such a status. They had already mostly a room of well-known billionaires. John shifted forward in his seat.

“I'll do it.” He said. “I'm not as well known as Ms. Luthor or Mr. Lorde.”

Veronica scoffed.

“You're hardly public figure material.” She countered.

“And if you were elected what would you address?” Mercy asked.

John nodded.

“That we will not retaliate.” John said.

Veronica glared.

“We should!” She demanded.

“Veronica, are you mad? You can't just kill the shooters because you're having one bad day.” Cat said.

“In that case, we'll need to come up with a speech tonight so that we can do this conference as soon as possible,” Sam said.

Cat leaned back into her chair.

“That can be arranged.” She said. “In the meantime, we will continue the synthetic blood substitute.”

Everyone turned to Lena.

“That has already been arranged. It's still going as planned, but for now there shouldn't be anymore vampire events.” Lena confirmed.

Mercy shook her head.

“And now what? We sit here and be on the lookout for another terrorist attack? If we stand by and do nothing the humans will think we're cowards.” Mercy said.

“What we need now is to keep the peace between the humans. They may be driven by their emotions and weaker but they are smarter than they appear.” John said. “Do you want another war on our hands?”

“What about the others that need to feed?” Veronica mentioned.

Maxwell cleared his throat and smiled.

“About that, I'm about to have a grand opening for a vampire and human nightclub which will have plenty of playing ground for us to feed and the humans are willing,” Maxwell announced.

Lena groaned.

“You're going to be luring them like cattle to your strip club?” Lena said.

Maxwell raised a brow.

“There are humans who are attracted to us and I'm merely capitalizing on it,” Maxwell said.

“And what if someone gets hurt or killed and it's on the news?” Lena said.

Mercy shrugged.

“That can't be helped. It's in our nature, beside we have connections to clean it up.” Mercy said.

“You can't be serious?” Lena complained.

John dejectedly nodded.

“If there are no safe hunting grounds vampires will hunt elsewhere or become feral,” John said.

Maxwell smiled.

“In that case, we should vote on these topics,” Maxwell said. “All of those in favor of the vampire nightclub?”

Sam and Lena kept their hands down as the others put their hands up. Lena shook her head glaring at Maxwell as he held a look of victory. John scooted closer to the table.

“And now for the vote on who should represent us.” John said.

“I nominate John Jones,” Lena said.

“And who will second it?” John asked.

“I second it.” Cat agreed.

“As do I,” Sam said.

“Does anyone oppose?” Cat asked.

Mercy and Veronica put their hands up. Cat nodded.

“Then it's settled, John you will be handling this new conference,” Cat announced. “I can have a new media set up in National City within the hour. This meeting is adjured.”

They each leave the table and Cat turned off the TV screen. Lena was on her way toward the elevator when her phone went off. Lena couldn't help but smile seeing Kara's name on the screen.

“I'm glad you called,” Lena said, entering the elevator.

“I've been meaning to call I just got caught up at the office,” Kara said. “Listen I um... I'm sorry about this morning and how I just left. I'd like to make it up to you.”

The elevator dinged before the doors opened and Lena made her way through the halls and into the lounge where Eve sat with a cup of tea in front of her. A servant standing to the side of the room approached Lena with a tray and she picked up a cup filled with blood.

“Are you free this weekend?” Lena asked.

“I can be,” Kara said.

Lena smiled.

“Okay, this Saturday night then, dinner at my place this time,” Lena said.

“I'll see you then,” Kara said.

Lena hung up. Sam entered the lounge and a smile on her face.

“Oh, it sounds like things went well with you and Kara.” Sam teased. “You're positively glowing and are you smiling? My word this is unheard of!”

Lena rolled her eyes scoffing as Eve laughed.

“You're exaggerating.” Lena said.

Sam hugged her.

“I mean it, I'm happy for you. Things are going so well.” Sam said.

“Almost.” Lena said.

“Does Kara know you're a vampire?” Sam asked.

Lena gulped.

“I haven't figured out how exactly to tell her.” Lena said.

Sam pressed a palm to her forehead and frowned.

“Lena, are you kidding? You need to do that soon.” Sam insisted.

“I know that, but I just... Until the time is right we can enjoy a few more dates.” Lena said. “Do you think she'll even accept me like this?”

Sam shrugged.

“There's only one way to find out.” Sam said. “Anyway, I'm going to head out now and go back to Metropolis.”

“Thank you for your help and have a safe flight,” Lena said.

Sam pulled her into another hug.

“Call me if anything happens or if you need anything.” Sam said. “I mean it Lena, don't hesitate to call.”

Sam said her goodbyes to Eve next before exiting the lounge. 

  
  



	7. Part VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten this fic. I've been thinking about it a hell of a lot but I got stuck on what to write and how to write what I wanted. I have another chapter on the way.

Part VII

It's game night over at Alex's apartment this night. Winn was able to show up and Maggie had an earlier shift and they all make the best of it. Kara showed up with the wine and beer while Maggie and Winn sat at the coffee table unboxing their Monopoly board. Alex took two bottles of beer for herself and Maggie, while Kara opened up one of the pizza boxes topped with pepperoni.

“So have you heard back from Lena again?” Alex asked, twisting off the cap of the two bottles.

Kara took a bite from her first slice, over the closed pizza box.

“You did call her back didn't you?” Alex said.

“I did and she wasn't upset about me leaving like I thought she would be,” Kara replied. “She wants to have another date this weekend. And it's at her penthouse this time.”

“Oh, that sounds romantic. Things are coming along between you two aren't they?” Alex said.

Kara took her two slices of pizza in her hand and chuckled.

“Hardly. It's just dinner.” Kara insisted.

Alex gulped her beer bottle and rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, the first date you two banged. Everything is moving along rather quickly.”

Kara scoffed.

“Oh please don't give me that look like it's going to be a wedding,” Kara said. “That's the farthest thing from my mind. This is different. It isn't anything like what you and Maggie have and she's well, the first girl I've ever dated.”

Alex was the first Kara told about her being bisexual. She was also the first one to be accepting of it, while the friend she made in college had been less supportive. The only dating history she had was boyfriends from high school and a handful at college. She never had the chance to date anyone after that, but her attraction to both genders never changed.

“I want to take things slow,” Kara said.

“It's a second date, just don't be like me. It took Maggie and I a year to date. We got engaged three years later.” Alex said. “Just a heads up, you sleeping on the first date isn't exactly slow.”

She nudged Kara with a grin. Kara gave her a light shove.

“Alright, keep it down. Fine, you're right, but I still don't consider us officially together. This is only a second date.” Kara said.

“Let's hope this one will turn just as lucky as the last one.” Alex teased, leaving the kitchen.

She joined Maggie and Winn in the living room. She handed Maggie her beer. She kissed Alex before taking it and took a sip. Kara came over with plates full of pizza.

“Okay, who's hungry?” Kara said, handing Winn a plate.

***

“Ms. Luthor?”

Lena turned around, turning away from the skyline view of her balcony, watching Eve approach her. Her tablet in hand. She noticed the untouched cup of wine on the table.

“Is everything alright Ms. Luthor?” Eve asked.

Lena crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. A piece of hair brushed against her cheek from the evening wind. Lena brushed it behind her ear.

“I'm fine. Is there something you wanted to tell me?” Lena asked.

“No, everything is running smoothly at L-Corp,” Eve said. “I was just, I know I shouldn't be saying anything, but I was wondering if you had any plans to tell Kara about your predicament?”

Lena picked up her flute and watched the richness of the blood slowly swirl inside, tinting the glass. She took a deep breath from the brim and took a sip. Sam had talked about this before with her. While it may seem like a small discussion, Lena feared she had more at risk telling Kara.

“I haven't decided yet,” Lena said.

Eve curtly nodded. She knew she shouldn't press on about the matter. All Lena hired for was to be an assistant, which she took with great responsibility. But having worked with Lena for six years, getting a chance to help with far more important projects along the way, she came to know Lena. Or at least, things that bothered Lena or she deemed important to her, which wasn't an easy feat. Lena was secretive even when it came to things she cared about if it wasn't company related. The trust they had for each other may be what would give Eve some leverage.

“You seem to like Ms. Danvers,” Eve stated.

Lena meekly smiled.

“I do. There are things about her I am coming to like.” Lena admitted.

“Are you worried about that?” Eve said.

“About these human emotions, so to speak?” Lena replied. “It's been a long time since I've felt this way about anyone.”

Eve knew to not talk about Lilian. That was a sore subject of years worth of history Lena wanted to forget, but it wasn't a past Lilian herself didn't want to let go. She visited far too much than Lena liked. Lena stared into her cup, frowning the longer she stared at it, reeling over her mother no doubt.

“Mother, unfortunately, had a part of that,” Lena said.

A scowl on her face from the bitter memories. Eve knew about the strained relationship she had with Lilian. The times she visited Lena made it clear she was never welcomed here. It took some time into their friendship for Lena to open up about it a little more and Eve knew to be more guarded when Lilian came around another time.

“And now?” Eve asked. “I mean, you're free to do as you wish.”

Lena bit her bottom lip, facing Eve, poised, but her eyes glazed with disdain. They never talked about Lilian for long.

“I am, but there's a possibility she could meddle in something for a change I want her not to touch,” Lena replied.

Eve smiled. It was the closest she would get of Lena admitting something aside from her calm and controlled behavior. Lena was calculated and collected. She was demanding and quick on her feet, all things needed to run a multibillion-dollar company. Save for this. A possible relationship and with a human no less. Lena's brow shifted into a deep furrow.

“I've never seen a vampire nervous before, especially about to meet a human,” Eve muttered. “You're one of National City's most powerful and influential citizens. There must be something about Kara.”

Lena chuckled, taking another sip from her cup.

“I can't quite tell what it is either,” Lena said.

“Should I contact Ms. Arias?” Eve suggested.

Lena laughed, putting her cup down. Sam would be the one teasing her about this, but the happiest about it. Dating couldn't happen soon enough for her.

“This isn't that serious.”

“Well, I'm glad to see for once you aren't all business.” Eve boasted. “Would you like me to do more research on Ms. Danvers before your date?”

“No, in fact, I just need help getting a cook for dinner,” Lena said. “I can't exactly taste human food. It's just all bland to me.”

“Of course Ms. Luthor. Is there a meal you had in mind?”

***

A few drinks in and the living room was filled with shooting and cheering then Alex started getting competitive with Kara. The drinks are passed around and the pizza long was gone. Winn finished the last of his beer before getting a bottle of water from the kitchen. He passed the TV while coming back and caught the headlines for tonight's report. He fumbled looking for the remote on top of the TV and put up the volume.

“Hey, look at this!” He shouted, taking a step back from the TV.

“A press conference,” Kara said, inching closer to the TV.

“I am John Jones and am a representative for the vampire community here to address the attack done to use last week.”

Everyone moved closer.

“Oh boy.” Winn whistled.

John stood behind his podium with the flash of cameras below him from the stage. The flurry of reporters yelling for answers.

“After much protest and holding our silence we have decided to put everyone at ease and confirm that we will not retaliate after the attack,” John informed. “We wish to keep the peace between us and ask that the humans they're their justice system deal with this terrorist attack of our kind.”

The reporters are moving, waving hands, flashing pictures, yelling for his attention, eager with questions after.

“What do you plan to do then to prevent these attacks?” One reporter asked.

Alex scoffed.

“I'm sure there are vampires out there looking for them,” Alex said. “That means more random attacks on humans too.”

“I don't think so. I had a chance to meet the vampires at the mixer and didn't feel threatened until those two shooters showed up.” Kara said.

Sensing the tension in the room, Winn held his hands up in defeat.

“Well, I'm overall terrified of vampires and hope they don't decide to make a midnight snack out of me,” Winn admitted.

“I agree with Kara. Some vampires wouldn't retaliate. I'm not saying all won't.” Maggie said. “I mean they're still people, technically.”

“That's the thing they're officially dead. I'm sure I can find a death certificate on them in some old records. That means they don't exist.” Alex replied. “Besides, for years they were killing people and it isn't just for food.”

Winn looked between them as if watching a fast-paced tennis match and retreated to the couch.

“All I'm saying is I doubt don't some would still harm humans, but there's a blood substitute now that means there's an option for them to co-exist.” Maggie sighed. “It doesn't make the attack from those shooters right either.”

Kara stepped between them.

“Uh, why don't we just lay off the talk about politics for tonight?” Kara requested.

Winn feebly raised his hand. He cracked open another beer bottle.

“I'll drink to that.” He said, tipping the bottle back to take a gulp.

Alex switched the channel to a random movie before lowering the volume. Trying to lighten the mood, Winn handed out the last of the beers to everyone and idly shuffled his stacks of fake bills.

“So, Kara, any plans for your dates with Lena?” Winn asked.

Kara gulped seeing everyone look at her.

“Wait, the Lena Luthor?” Maggie asked, watching her nod. “Alright little Danvers, you managed to snag one of National City's richest bachelorette. What's you're secret? I could use some tips.”

Alex scoffed and elbowed Maggie in her side. She laughed and put a comforting hand over Alex's thighs. Winn stared at Kara, earnestly.

“Oh, I... Uh, It's not,” Kara stammered.

“It must have been a good first date. You're blushing.” Maggie said.

Kara let out a nervous chuckle.

“Yes, it was...”

“Except she left the next day,” Alex added.

Maggie raised a brow, looking between everyone, while Kara refused to make eye contact.

“You-”

Kara let out a boisterous awkward laugh. Her cheeks and ears were completely red. She looked up from her monopoly houses.

“But I'm going to make up the last one okay! I-I'm going to have dinner at Lena's place tomorrow night.” Kara clarified.

Winn's face contorted as he tried not to burst out laughing. He let out a strained exhale.

“You're sure you're not just gonna-”

Alex smacked him on the back of his head and he flinched. Kara groaned, wanting more than anything for this embarrassment to finally go away.

“This is gonna be a normal date. We're going to have dinner! Maybe watch a movie. I won't mess up this time.” Kara promised.

Alex gave Maggie a pointed look before she opened her mouth.

“Well, you must have made one hell of an impression on her if she wants another date. Good for you.” Maggie said, getting a pleased smile from Alex.

“Yeah, I mean, I haven't met her yet but I like her a lot better than Mon-El.” Winn agreed.

“Just relax and be yourself. That got her attention in the first place.” Alex advised.

Winn scoffed.

“Yeah and give me some pointers because I too would like a date with a hot and rich woman,” Winn said. “I'm down for a Sugar Mama.”

He sat back into his seat, seeing the glares from the couch directed at him. Winn let out a shaky laugh.

“Sorry.” He said. “Hey how about that Monopoly guys? Who's gonna go into a second fake mortgage?”

Alex held out her hand for the dice that was across the table. Kara handed it over to her. Maggie picked up her beer.

“Let's just hope this date doesn't end in gunfire. I don't think I can deal hearing about another shooting while you're in it.” Alex groaned.


	8. Part VIII

Part VIII

Lena groaned, tilting her head to the side to stretch the ache in her neck. For the first half of her stay at L-Corp was slow. After lunch her day would pick up with meetings back to back, many still trying to repair the fear the shooting caused. Lena took her coat from behind her chair. Eve entered, tablet pressed against her chest.

“I'm sorry to interrupt Ms. Luthor, but you have a visitor,” Eve said.

Lena glanced at her watch. She wasn't expecting any of the stock buyers to come by until much later. Before Lena could turn the guest away, Kara entered her office with two paper bags in hand and a tray of coffee juggling in her left hand. Lena smiled, seeing her bashfully wave and make her way toward her. Eve left the office the door behind her clicking shut.

“Kara, I wasn't expecting you. At least, not until tonight.” Lena said.

“I still plan to do that date, but I figured I stop by for lunch this time,” Kara replied.

She set the bags on the table where there were a few couches and chairs off to the side of the office. Kara shifted her glasses up on the bridge of her nose with a sigh and sat down.

“I just wanted to apologize in person and so I brought doughnuts,” Kara stated a prideful smile of accomplishment in place. “Do you like doughnuts? I got burgers too just in case you didn't. You're not vegan or a vegetarian are you?”

Lena chuckled. Kara's face tinted pink with embarrassment. Kara opened the bag of doughnuts and handed a pink frosted one with sprinkles to Lena.

“I know a vegan burger place near here. Oh, and um, coffee, you look like the person that takes it black with no sugar.” Kara rambled.

“Kara, this is fine. Thank you for bringing me lunch.” Lena said. “I usually step out and get something like a salad and you don't have to apologize. We're passed that now. I just look forward to our second date.”

Kara smiled her cheeks a flushed rosy red color.

“I'm looking forward to it too.”

Kara took a bite of her chocolate-covered doughnut. The sugary sweetness of the pastry eases her and Kara sighed.

“It's a relief to be here actually,” Kara said.

“How are things at CatCo?”

Kara groaned a look of frustration on her face. She put down her doughnut and wiped the frosting off her fingers with a spare napkin.

“It's been a rough day. There are protestors all over the city against vampires and their rights. The tension between them only increased since my article.” Kara said. “I was hoping the interview I had with you would ease things, but since the attack and last night's broadcast, it only made things worse.”

Lena doesn't tell Kara she expected this. She doesn't want to crush Kara's hope to make things work between humans and vampires. The cheery and positive nature of Kara became charming and part of her allure, but Lena can't get the heart to break it to Kara either.

“There are people who think the shooters should be let go from their crimes,” Lena said. “The shooting has sparked a topic that no one wanted to strike. The investors I had for the synthetic blood are questioning it.”

Kara scoffed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring this up. It's already stressful enough.” Kara apologized.

“It's nothing I haven't been familiar with. People question my patents, ideas, my authority in this field for being a woman.” Lena said.

Kara picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip.

“Do you think something like this will settle down?” Kara asked, a frown on her face.

She cared about the struggles of the citizens around her. It's why she wanted to be a reporter.

“I can't say. When humans are threatened they've had a history of lashing out.” Lena answered. “Only time will tell if things will change.”

Kara finished her doughnut and took out a burger from the second bag.

“I'm glad I came here for lunch instead.”

Lena smiled.

“I am too,” Lena said. “Just save your appetite for dinner.”

Kara laughed, taking a large bite into her burger.

“You should see how much I eat. It amazes Alex and Winn.”

Lena took a bite into her doughnut.

***

Lena pulled through the endless afternoon meetings and by the last one she left the office room anxious and ready to bolt out of the building. Her lunch break with Kara did little to soothe her desire to see her for dinner. Eve trailed after Lena, scrolling through her tablet, calling out the meetings they went over.

“Anything else on the schedule?” Lena asked, turning the corner.

She opened the door for Eve to let her pass through as she kept her eyes on her tablet.

“Just the meeting with logistics.”

Lena looked at her watch. It would be pushing it too close to the time she wanted to leave before her date.

“Can we push that for tomorrow morning instead?” Lena said.

“Of course Ms. Luthor.”

Lena picked up her coat from her chair and shrugged it on.

“Did you get the cook I wanted for tonight?” Lena said.

“Yes, he will be at your penthouse in thirty minutes.”

“Thank you, Eve. Can you call my driver?” Lena requested.

She exited her office.

***

Lena didn't count on seeing Lilian at her kitchen island. Eve was cautious to enter the penthouse, meeting Lilian's glaring eyes. Lena's face was Stoic and her stride calm with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Hello, Lena.”

“What are you doing here mother?” Lena asked. “What are you looking to rub into my face this time?”

Lillian turned around.

“Always skipping the pleasantry.” Lillian quipped.

Lena raised a brow. She stood at the opposite end of the island refusing to be any closer to her mother than needed.

“Unfortunately, for you, I'm not a fool. I know you.” Lena said.

Lillian pursed her lips into a scowl. She folded her arms on top of the island.

“You're making a mistake,” Lillian said. “What do you think you're doing, working with the High Council? There is no retribution for those humans who attacked us?”

Lena rolled her eyes.

“This again?”

“The humans will see you as weak,” Lillian stated.

“And retaliating won't break out into a war? That's something we don't need.” Lena rebutted.

Lillian rubbed a hand down her chin.

“I knew this way of thinking will only damage our people as a whole,” Lillian said. “When will you see that we are far superior to these humans?”

This was a time old discussion between them and many like them. The views of humans and the superior elitist that wanted them gone. Then those who wanted to keep them around, while some for a food source, Lena was of the few that wanted to co-exist. She couldn't see them living a life only to be provided as food for them.

“With proper connections things can be arranged.” Lillian insisted. “A change in the pecking order is what needs to happen, for the better.”

“What are you planning to do?”

Lillian shrugged. A smug smile in place and Lena glared.

“I chose to be off the High Council for a reason,” Lillian said. “And you do not need to be seen as a figure puppet. It's not like a Luthor.”

“You know nothing about me or the High Council.”

Lillian grinned.

“I know more than you may think, but when the time comes you will see what I mean.”

Lillian stood.

“Come work with me, make a better world and rid it of the pest that destroys this planet.”

“I think you should leave,” Lena said.

Lillian exited the kitchen. She paused in the hallway, glancing over her shoulder.

“I still care about you, Lena. The offer still stands and I hope with time you will see that this is for the better.” Lillian added. “You have no idea what's about to happen. There will be a change wither you or the humans are ready or not. You should reconsider where you stand. I rather not have you against me.”

The door closed behind Lilian and Lena remained standing at the kitchen island, scowling. Eve entered the kitchen, timid to approach her.

“Are you alright Ms. Luthor?”

Lena sighed.

“Yes, I'm... Would you mind letting the cook in when he gets here, Eve? I'm sorry I need a moment.” Lena said, leaving.

***

Kara arrived at Lena's penthouse with shaking hands and a bouquet. She tugged at the collar of her button-up shirt, straightening it before knocking. She let out one last anxious exhale and stuffed her left hand into her chin pants pocket. The door opened and Kara gulped, seeing Lena standing in a beautiful deep v neck red dress. Kara clutched the stems of the flowers, blatantly staring.

“Kara?”

She jumped, chuckling and smiled her usual cheery grin. A faint blush of pink painted her cheeks.

“Uh, Lena, you look amazing!” Kara said. “I hope I... I feel so underdressed right now. Was this supposed to be a formal date?”

Kara looked over her outfit, nervously biting her bottom lip. Lena stepped aside.

“No, you look great Kara, come in.” Lena insisted. “The flowers are beautiful.”

Kara handed them over as she entered and stood in the living room as Lena went to put the flowers into a vase. The dining room across from the living room was set with a white table cloth, utensils, and three lit candles in the center.

“It smells great in here,” Kara said.

Lena set the vase on the kitchen island and exited the kitchen. Kara followed her into the living room and took a seat.

“I can't take all the credit. I'm a terrible cook. I hired one to make tonight's meal.” Lena admitted.

Lena leaned over the table to pick up the bottle of wine set down in a metal bucket full of ice. She uncorked it and poured Kara a glass of red wine first.

“Is the cook still around?” Kara asked.

“I sent Michael home,” Lena said, pouring herself a glass. “I should serve us now that you're here.”

Lena got up. Kara sat at the table, tapping her fingers against the counterpart. She pinned her bottom lip between her teeth, still unable to shake the butterflies from her stomach. She knew, Lena, granted little beyond what the public knows, but being here still didn't shake the feeling she had. Lena served them a porterhouse steak with mashed potatoes au gratin, steamed broccolini and tomatoes, drizzled with a vinaigrette reduction. With a grumbling stomach, Kara cut into her steak, eagerly. Lena noticed Kara's attention on her as she cut into her steak.

“Is yours not cooked enough?” Lena asked. “I wasn't sure how you liked it so I had it done medium well.”

“No, I like it this way. This is amazing.”

Lena smiled.

“I'll be sure to tell Michael next time,” Lena said.

“Or maybe the next date we can cook together. I'm not the best cook either, but maybe lessons could be something fun to do.” Kara offered.

“It's nice to know you're already thinking of a third date,” Lena said.

Kara blushed. She clinked her fork against her plate. She pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

“Yeah, I... Really like you.” Kara stammered.

“I do too.”

They glanced at each other, Kara's heart thumping into her throat as she met Lena's swirling green eyes. The look of smoldering desire directed at her spiked a flare of excitement and the memory of their first date together back at Lena's penthouse. Kara gave a sharp cough and stared into her plate.

“I um, I hope I wasn't overstepping today when I came over to L-Corp this afternoon,” Kara said, reaching a shaking hand out for her cup of wine. “I needed space from the office.”

“Oh not at all. I needed the visit too. I'm glad you stopped by.”

Lena scooped up a forkful of buttery garlic mashed potatoes.

“Maybe we can have more lunch dates then?” Kara asked.

“I'd like that.” Lena agreed.

Kara glanced across the table over the brim of her glasses with a smile.

***

Kara finished her second cup of wine with a resounding sigh. The warmth and buzz of the alcohol washing over her into the bit of her stomach and the tips of her fingers. Lena only managed to finish half of her first cup.

“Would you like to watch a movie?” Lena said.

“I need to wait for the alcohol to leave my system before I drive,” Kara said.

Kara smiled her face flushed from the effects of the wine. Lena led her into the living room and Kara flopped on to the touch, her head pressed against one of the pillows. Lena flicked on the TV and settled next Kara. Tipsy and still smiling, Kara cuddled up next to her, her head resting on Lena's shoulder. Kara giggled, rubbing her nose against Lena's neck.

“I like this,” Kara whispered.

“We haven't picked a movie yet,” Lena said.

Kara scooted closer, seeking out Lena's hand and linked them together. Lena flipped through the channels with the remote in hand. Kara's right hand tangled into Lena's dark locks, playing with a strand of hair. She usually had it up in a bun or ponytail for work, but this time it was let down.

“I like your hair like this. It's so pretty.” Kara mumbled.

“You're not so bad yourself.”

Kara giggled.

“No, but you... When I first saw you, you left me speechless.”

Kara rubbed her thumb over Lena's knuckles. She lifted her head from Lena's shoulders, facing her with a look of confusion.

“Why are you so secretive?” Kara said.

“Honesty and trust are a rare trait to find, especially in my family,” Lena answered. “Especially in a business full of money hungry sharks. I have a few friends too.”

Lena continued to mindlessly switch through the channels. Kara pouted.

“That sounds so sad and lonely,” Kara said.

Lena put down the remote beside her.

“It can be.”

Kara hugged Lena, wrapping her arms around Lena's shoulders into a crushing hug.

“I'll be your friend then,” Kara stated.

Lena laughed, watching Kara nod against her shoulder. The alcohol had kicked in.

“But friends ask each other things and everything about each other too.” Kara reminded.

“Then ask away.”

Kara ended the hug, sitting up, looking at Lena for a moment. Studying her face and deep in thought as she looked into sea-green eyes. Kara looked focused except for the curly smile she had at the edges of her mouth that she couldn't seem to shake off the effects of the wine. Her face still flushed red too.

“What color makes you smile?” Kara said.

Lena laughed.

“As friends it's important.” Kara insisted.

Settling down her laughter, Lena sighed and nodded.

“But we're far from friends aren't we?”

Kara gulped. Lena twisted her body to face Kara, her brow raised. Kara released a soft sigh and leaned forward. Lena cupped a hand around Kara's neck when their lips touched. The contact steady and heated. Kara whimpered, feeling herself be pushed back against the couch. She groggily opened her eyes to see Lena hovering over her, her eyes lustful and hungry. All Kara could hear was the pounding of her blood through her ears, washing out everything around her. She shifted up into a sitting position, propped up against the armrest of the couch. Lena rested her forehead against Kara's, stroking her cheek as Kara panted, trying to catch her breath. Kara nuzzled against her, their noses brushing together.

“T-This wasn't how I wanted the night to end,” Kara muttered.

Lena placed a delicate kiss bellow Kara's earlobe and against her neck, relishing the whimper she let out. Lena smiled, seeing her lipstick stain against Kara's cream-colored skin.

“Really? I was hoping it would.” Lena said.

Lena worked loosening the first three buttons of Kara's button-up. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's shoulders and kissed her.

  
  



	9. Part IX

Lena paced her kitchen, her cellphone pressed against her ear and an arm wrapped around her robe. The sizzling sound of eggs, bacon, and sausages from the stove, wafting through the penthouse. In contrast to the serene morning view from her high riser, Lena's posture was tense and alert..

“It's me,” Lena said. “We need to have a meeting.”

Lena's lips pursed into a frown as she listened to the other end of the call.

“This is important,” Lena stated. “I understand our agreements. It'll be the two of us and under the books. It's about my mother.”

The mention of her made Lena scowl, but she kept her posture strong.

“We'll discuss a meeting place by the end of today,” Lena said.

She hung up, putting her phone on the counter as she heard the door to her bedroom open. Kara entered the kitchen, yawning and stretching as the coffee maker let out one last hissed from the counter, then beeped.

“I thought you said you can't cook.” Kara teased, taking a seat at the kitchen island.

Lena glanced over her shoulder, smiling as she scooped the eggs from the pan and on to a plate. She turned around, a flood of pride twisting at her stomach as she noticed Kara was wearing one of her large sweatshirts.

“Unfortunately, eggs, bacon, sausages, and pancakes is where my expertise ends,” Lena said, handing her a plate. “Would you like some coffee?”

Kara jabbed a link of sausage with her fork and took a bite.

“Mmm, coffee sounds good right about now,” Kara said.

Lena served them both coffee and put sugar and milk into Kara's mug. Kara ate the other half of her sausage as Lean turned around.

“Were you just on a call?” Kara asked.

Lena served herself a plate and moved around the island to sit next to Kara.

“Hmm, well I am a busy woman,” Lena said.

“It's Sunday,” Kara mumbled, cutting a piece of her scrambled eggs.

“No rest for the wicked.” Lena purred.

She stroked a hand down Kara's back and leaned forward to kiss her. Kara smiled, chasing after another kiss and whimpered as Lena's fingers brushed over the back of her neck, stroking the thin hairs on the nape of her neck. Kara chuckled, forcing herself some distance from Lena and put a hand on her thigh to try and stop her from dipping down for another kiss. Kara opened her eyes, staring into Lena's smoldering green eyes that did little to stop her shivering. The look of desire directed at her was enough for Kara to want to bring Lena back into bed to start up where they left off last night. She pressed a hand against Lena's chest, seeing she was trying to sneak another kiss.

“I was hoping we could go out for breakfast, but this is so much better,” Kara said.

“I have other plans that involve us not leaving this penthouse,” Lena said.

Kara's phone ran from the living room coffee table. Kara let it ring three times before getting the courage to get up and get it. She read the screen first.

“It's Alex,” Kara announced.

“You can get back to her after breakfast,” Lena said.

“She'll just keep calling if I don't pick up,” Kara replied. “Hi Alex, I'm fine.”

Kara walked her way back to the kitchen, next to Lena.

“I'm just checking so you won't end up dead somewhere,” Alex said.

Kara scoffed.

“Alex, it's Lena.”

“Sooooo... I'm guessing the second date went well? I tried calling your place.” Alex chirped. “Did you spend the night?”

“I've... Been busy.” Kara said.

Alex chuckled.

“Oh, I bet you have.”

Lena tugged Kara toward her by the hem of her sweatshirt and moved Kara between her legs. She kissed the curve of Kara's neck, slipping her hand around her thighs and up her shirt. Lena smirked hearing Kara whimper and tried to cover it with a cough into her left hand. Lena's hands roamed farther up to find the only thing under the shirt was a pair of underwear.

“Busy doing Lena as we speak, I'm sure,” Alex said.

Kara blushed.

“We should catch up, have lunch together.” Alex offered.

Lena gave a firm nibble on Kara's shoulder blade as she brushed her finger into her underwear and Kara had to catch herself from moaning into the phone. She leaned forward, a hand clasping on to Lena's knee to keep her balance. Lena's left hand steadied to her hips. Kara looked over her shoulder, the phone still against her ear.

“Stop,” Kara whispered.

Lena raised a brow and kissed Kara's jawline. Kara sighed, leaning back, eager for another kiss and exhaled as Lena's mouth locked with hers. The kiss was slow, Kara tried to keep it quiet, still aware of the phone call, but Lena had little patience. She pulled Kara into her lap.

“I can hear you two making out like a bunch of teenagers and it's disgusting,” Alex said, breaking their kiss.

Kara pulled away, her face flushed red and wiping at her mouth. She saw Lena's lipstick was smeared. Lena laughed.

“By God, Kara Danvers, that is very gay of you,” Alex said.

Too flustered to say anything back, Kara was left laughing and sputtering over her words.

“Do you want me to talk to her?” Lena asked.

“I...No, it's okay,” Kara said. “Alex, I have to go, bye!”

“W-Wait! Oh, you better spill next game night. You know what, why not invite Lena to our game night? It's about time I meet the famous Lena Luthor everyone has been talking about.” Alex bargained.

“I'll consider it.”

Kara hung up before Alex could say anything else and Kara was now seated in Lena's lap, red in the face and smiling. A hand pressed to her cheek.

“Oh, Alex is so gonna bombard me with questions.”

“I'm sure you can deal with them,” Lena said, affectionately stroking a finger through Kara's hair.

“Right now, I rather just focus on breakfast with you,” Kara said.

“Hmm, while you enjoy that I'm going to take a shower,” Lena said, standing up from her chair.

Kara pulled her back by the ropes of her robe.

“We could save time if we go in together,” Kara said.

Lena grinned.

“How tempting,” Lena said.

***

Lena had her guards drop Kara off to her apartment that afternoon. Kara tried to get her to stay over, but Lena had too much to attend to for her preparation tomorrow at the office. At least, that's what Lena told her. She wasn't of the wiser. Lena got another call on her drive back to her penthouse.

“Yes, I'll be there in five,” Lena said, hanging up.

Outside of her penthouse, Eve stood, waiting for her arrival and a plastic bag in her hands. Lena opened the door to let her pass and the bag is placed in the center of the car.

“I have exactly what you requested Ms. Luthor,” Eve said. “Do you have anything planned by doing this meeting?”

Lena glanced out the window. Eve sifted through the bag and pulled out a glass bottle and picked up a wine glass from the minibar. She poured the blood contents from the bottle and handed it to Lena.

“Have you been keeping up with your feeding windows?” Eve asked.

Lena took the cup and gulped half of it down, licking up the remains along her upper lip.

“Kara spent the night,” Lena said, she finished the rest of her cup.

She handed the cup back and Eve refilled it.

“She doesn't know about this meeting?” Eve said.

Lena scoffed, swirling the blood in her cup a few times before taking a small sip this time.

“The High Council doesn't even know about this. I know to do this is against Council rules.” Lena said. “I need to make sure my worry is misplaced. I know my mother and her threats.”

Lena finished her second cup when the car pulled up to the side in front of a bar with flashing neon lights in the front window. Lena lowered the window as she spotted three men in sweaters and denim jackets standing outside the bar entrance. They casually look toward Lena and one that was leaning against the bar wall knocked on the door twice. It opened and a woman with short wavy brown locks exited. She approached the car.

“Hello, Lucy,” Lena said. “Get in.”

The car door was unlocked. She slammed the door on her way in and sat next to Lena. The car pulled out of its parking lot and back on to the road.

“I wasn't expecting this stop for a change,” Lena said.

“I recently bought that bar three months back. I'm just making sure everything is in order.” Lucy said. “As requested, I made sure no one knew about this meeting. I trust you're keeping your part of the agreement?”

Lena scoffed.

“Eve, would you please?” Lena said, motioning to the plastic bag in front of them.

Eve opened the bag, revealing a red and white plastic cooler. She flipped the lid to reveal a cluster of blood packs, placing over ice. Lucy looked it over and nodded.

“This will do,” Lucy said.

“I'll be frank. I suspect my mother is planning something huge.” Lena stated.

“I can't say I've heard of anything. I can get people to keep a lookout for her.” Lucy said. “What do you think she's doing?”

Lena shrugged.

“I can't tell, but I can't let this go so easily either,” Lena said. “I have a bad feeling about this. Between the tension with humans and vampires, it's the perfect formula to start a fire, so to speak.”

Lucy gave a heavy sigh.

“I can tell too. It's why shifters have decided to go quiet. I don't agree with it, but after the vampires were caught they had no choice.” Lucy said.

“And what about Imra?” Lena questioned.

“Her pack has chosen to be silent about the matter too,” Lucy said.

“I need to be clear, whatever my mother offers, she can not be trusted,” Lena warned.

Lucy chuckled.

“Oh, I know. You're the only exception, but that was a long trial well deserved.” Lucy said.

Lena put her wine cup down.

“Can I still rely on you?” Lena said.

“You have my trust and my resources, but if the High Council finds out I can't do anything about that,” Lucy said.

“Agreed,” Lena replied.

“As long as we don't leave any bread crumbs we'll be fine,” Lucy explained. “The trade we use as a pretense shouldn't draw attention either.”

The car stopped. They're brought to an upscale club that's closed, but exit the car and enter the club from the back door. Lucy took the cooler with her. The club was empty but the lights left on with several staff members cleaning the counters and sweeping the floor. They reach the third floor where Imra was seated in a private booth with a bottle of scotch on the table. She stood, pulling Lena into a hug.

“Lena, it's been a while, welcome.” Imra greeted.

Lucy handed her the cooler and Imra opened it to inspect the quality. She gave a smile of approval.

“Well, it isn't often you come to me with pure vampire blood,” Imra said.

A guard that stood outside the booth took the cooler and left.

“What can I help you with?” Imra asked.

***

Kara was adding sugar into her coffee in the CatCo break room when Winn charged into the room. He knocked over a stack of paper cups along the way and bumped into a work that had him stumbling to the floor. He gathered his belongings before apologizing and fiddled with his cardigan.

“What is this?! What is this?!” He hissed, waving a rolled-up piece of paper in his hand.

“Winn? What is wrong with you?” Kara said.

Huffing and red in the face, Winn settled down enough to release his death grip on the paper and handed it to Kara.

“Did you not see the latest magazine issue?” Winn asked.

Kara unrolled the paper to see the cover of today's cover magazine. The front picture had Lena on it and her surroundings Kara saw enough to know where this picture was taken. The romantic candle lit dinner and a beautiful balcony view, it was taken during their first date. Kara studied the picture to read the headline.

Ms. Luthor's New Romantic Love Affair

Kara had little relief in finding the photo of herself to be too blurry to see her face, but she can tell it's her by the watch on her wrist. Kara turned to Winn.

“How is this possible?” Kara mumbled.

Winn stepped closer, a hand cupped over his mouth.

“That's you right?” He whispered.

Kara stared at the cover, mutely nodding.

“But, how could they have seen us?” Kara said.

Winn whistled, bunching a hand under his chin.

“Ah don't sweat it, I don't think anyone knows it's you.” He said.

Kara's phone went off and for a change, she wasn't relieved to see it was Alex. She picked it up.

“No one knows it's okay.” Kara blurted.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Alex said.

Kara nervously laughed and turned back to Winn for advice but he looked panicked and was shrugging.

“Never mind,” Kara said.

“I still expect you to explain this tonight at dinner. My place with Maggie.” Alex said. “But until then, I called to tell you I just got off the phone with mom. She wants to come over Friday for the weekend. I told her she can stay at my place.”

“Oh, that's great news. I can't wait to see Eliza.” Kara said.

“Just don't forget to bring over the wine and beers for Friday.” Alex reminded.

Alex didn't ask about Kara's panic at the start of the conversation and they hang up without any teasing. Kara stared back at the magazine. She frowned and shoved it into Winn's chest with a tap. He flinched and touched his chest with a look of pain on his face.

“Ow.” He muttered.

Kara scoffed.

“Oh quit exaggerating. Toss this and make sure no one sees.” Kara said.

“Uh, how exactly? Should I touch it?” Winn offered.

“That works,” Kara said, exiting the break room with her coffee.

“Wha -- I was kidding!” Winn cried.


	10. Part X

As expected, Alex freaked about the magazine front page, but that easily subsided once Kara explained why it wasn't something to be worried about. It didn't little to put Alex at ease, thinking of paparazzi stalking or chasing Kara down simply for dating Lena, even if they couldn't get a clear picture. There was only time until they did find her, but that was something for another day to talk about, now that it was Friday. Maggie let Kara in as she presented both a pack of beer and wine in both hands. Alex was finishing the dishes when Kara entered the kitchen.

“Good, you're here. Help Maggie set the table.” Alex said.

“Did Eliza's plane land yet?” Kara asked, taking a set of plates from the cabinet.

“Five minutes ago. She's in a cab on her way here.” Alex said.

Kara handed Maggie a set of forks and knives before approaching the dining room table. Maggie set the utensil on the opposite side of the table.

“So, how did that second date go?” Maggie said.

Kara smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up. She glad Maggie didn't bring up the magazine, something she's sure Alex told her about. But Maggie was either pretending she didn't know about it or avoiding it to save Kara from the embarrassment. Alex had done that enough. Kara was grateful either way.

“Well, it went well!” Kara said.

Maggie chuckled.

“When do I meet this lucky girl?” Maggie said.

Kara brushed a shaking finger through her bangs to tuck to the back of her ear.

“I've thought about it, but it feels too soon,” Kara admitted. “It's only a second date.”

Maggie moved over to the side of the table as Kara moved around a chair.

“But you can't stop grinning when you talk about her,” Maggie said.

The doorbell goes off and Alex raced through the living room.

“Mom!”

Eliza entered with her suitcase rolling behind her and pulled Alex into a hug. Kara came over, waiting her turn for a hug and smiled as Eliza wrapped her into a firm hug.

“Oh, I missed you girls. The house is so quiet without your father.” Eliza said. “And Maggie, it's good to see you again.”

“Hello, Mrs. Danvers.”

“Eliza, could I take your suitcase?” Kara offered.

Eliza handed her suitcase to her. Alex guided her into the living room offering a drink. Eliza settled on a cup of wine.

“I hope you're hungry,” Maggie said. “We have plenty of food.”

Eliza entered the dining room with Maggie when Kara returned from putting Eliza's suitcase in the spare guest room. Alex took out two bottles of beer and served Kara a glass of red wine.

“How are things in National City? I've been seeing all the reports lately and Kara I read your article.” Eliza said.

Kara scooted closer to the table.

“It's been busy and there is tension with vampires as to be expected,” Kara replied.

“That's right, I nearly had a heart attack when I heard about the shooting,” Eliza said. “Alex told me everything. I'm glad you're okay.”

Alex passed a bowl of mixed vegetables over to Maggie.

“My article hasn't helped much with easing the conflict between us and them,” Kara admitted.

“Oh with a topic like that it's difficult. I thought your article with Lena Luthor was great.” Eliza said.

Alex smiled, glancing at Kara and gave Maggie a knowing look. She wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin and chuckled.

“Speaking of Lena Luthor, Kara has been dating her ever since,” Alex said.

Kara coughed while taking a sip of her wine and splashed some of the wine on the table. She placed the cup down covering her mouth. Her face and her breath wheezing.

“What? Why haven't you told me? Oh, I'm so glad you finally got back into dating again.” Eliza said.

Kara's coughing settled down and she exhaled, rubbing a hand over her heated forehead.

“No, w-we're not dating.” Kara insisted.

“Come on, you just finished your second date last weekend,” Alex said.

Eliza smiled.

“It must be serious.” She teased. “When will you introduce her to the family?”

Kara gulped, her face reddening.

“It's only two dates! We're still trying to plan for a third one.” Kara said.

Everyone laughed, watching Kara bashfully smile. Eliza nudged her before pulling her into a hug.

“Oh, well I want to meet her, friend or not.” Eliza encouraged. “Why don't you invite her for Christmas?”

Kara agreed, hoping the attention would for once shift to Alex for a change. Sensing her flustered state, Alex put down her fork and promptly cleared her throat.

“I have some news of my own I want to share too,” Alex announced.

Maggie looked at her, a prideful smile in place and rested her hand on to Alex's thigh. Alex couldn't contain her smile.

“We're planning on adopting,” Alex said.

“Oh, that's great Alex!” Eliza chirped. “What do you have planned?”

Maggie rubbed a comforting hand over Alex's thigh.

“Well, we're looking into adoption agencies and filling out forms and are looking for a child around the ages of 2 or younger to adopt,” Maggie said. “We haven't heard anything yet.”

“I can't wait to meet them,” Kara said, picking up her wine glass. “Ugh, we should toast.”

They lifted their cups.

“To Alex's adoption and Kara's growing career,” Eliza said, watching their glasses clink.

***

Lena exited the elevator leading to her office room. Eve greeted her at the end of the hall, seated already behind her desk, typing away on her keyboard. She stood, seeing Lena enter the hall.

“Good morning Miss. Luthor, you have a visitor.” Eve said.

Lena noticed a man seated outside her office door in a brown suit jacket stand and run his hands over his slicked-back hair. He stared at Lena, his mouth pursed into a thin line and his jaw clenched. Lena's stance shifted, her shoulders tall and pushed back, her face equally as uninviting.

“Hello, Mr. Lockwood.” Lena greeted. “Please, come inside.”

Lena didn't usually take unscheduled visits, but she wasn't expecting to see Benjamin Lockwood be so brazen to visit her at her place of work either. Lena led them into her office, keeping her eye on him as she made her way to her desk. Ben looked over the office, as if skeptical of even being allowed access here and took the seat placed in front of Lena's desk.

“Could I get you something to drink?” Lena offered.

“I have no need for blood like you,” Ben said, seeing Lena's eyes narrow.

She folded her arms on top of her desk, the entire visit dampening her mood from the start. Ben's demeanor didn't change, a look of distaste directed at Lena.

“How can I help you, Mr. Lockwood?” Lena asked.

Ben fiddled with his tie, a grimace on his face.

“You spoke to Imra,” Ben stated.

Lena showed no discomfort this time, her face stony and calm. It gave Ben little satisfaction to have the gall to speak of such affairs so close to human interactions. Lena made sure to shut her door, but humans still worked in this company and could overhear something she rather them not know.

“I did. I don't see the problem.” Lena stated.

Ben frowned, his mouth pinched tighter together between his teeth. He gazed at Lena through the edge of his brows, heavily exhaling to ease his frustration.

“What exactly does someone like you have have to do with a werewolf?” Ben said.

Lena shrugged.

“What do you being on bad terms with Ms. Ward have anything to do with me?”

Ben scoffed, straightening his back and broadening his shoulders. His cheeks flushed with anger that he tried to settle. Lena sat back into her chair, keeping her posture lax, but her eyes authoritative, sensing the change of their dynamic. Ben felt less and less in control, which put it in Lena's favor. He was out of line coming here, out of line opening discussing this in such a public space. Lena was skilled enough to keep her fear unnoticed.

“My issue with Imra is pack business.” Ben spat. “I just don't get why a vampire would have an interest in werewolves. You have other things to worry about, like your problem with humans that are starting to become a growing pest problem. And of course, your type tends to make your problems everyone else's issue too.”

“I will agree with that,” Lena said. “There are no doubt things between humans will not be easier. ”

“And yet you work with the humans to give vampires bottled blood.”

Lena smiled. Ben's nose flared, carefully watching Lena.

“I'm just trying to keep the peace between us and them. Now, whatever vendetta or grudge you have against Imra has nothing to do with me.” Lena stated. “I have no agreements with you or an issue with your pack.”

“Not yet, but I'm not an idiot and know vampires can't be trusted,” Ben said. “Imra is a fool trusting you, especially a Luthor.”

Lena's smile softened, her steel gaze weakening.

“I am sorry about what happened to your family steel factory.” Lena sighed.

“Save it. I didn't come here for your pity. I just want to be sure whatever is happening, it has nothing to do with me or affect my pick.” Ben warned. “Or we'll have one hell of a problem.”

“Of course.” Lena agreed.

“I sincerely hope not to hear from you again, but that doesn't seem likely,” Ben said, standing from his chair.

He's gone before Lena could get up and walk him out, fuming and shaking with anger through the door. The intercom on Lena's desk buzzed.

“Ms. Luthor, I have Ms. Danvers on line one for you,” Eve said.

“Thank you, Eve,” Lena said, reaching over for her phone.

“I hope you like Thai food for lunch today!” Kara boasted.

Lena smiled, feeling the somber mood of her meeting wash away.

“I look forward to it,” Lena answered.

“Well, I was also hoping you wouldn't mind,” Kara said.

“About what?”

Lena's door opened and Kara entered with her phone in hand and a tray of coffee and doughnuts in her right hand.

“I brought us breakfast. I know it's last-minute!”

Lena walked over, smiling and took a cup into her hand.

“Oh, please, I'm always glad to see you,” Lena said.

Kara set the doughnuts on the coffee table next to the couch that was stationed to the side of the office. Lena took a seat, taking a sip from her cup. Kara opened the bag of pastries and handed Lena a doughnut with sprinkles.

“You don't mind sprinkles do you?” Kara asked.

Kara took a bite of her custard-filled doughnut.

“Well, I know we couldn't go out on a date that weekend because I had my mother come over.” Kara started.

“Oh, I understand. It's no big deal.” Lena said.

“I was hoping we could go another this weekend instead.”

Kara gulped her cup.

“What do you have in mind?” Lena said.

Kara smiled.

“How do you feel about hiking?”

Lena shrugged.

“I can't remember the last time I went hiking, but I'm all for it,” Lena answered.

Kara's smile widened, her eyes lit with excitement.

“This is different. We'll be going at night.” Kara said. “I have all the gear we'll need, just wear something comfortable.”

Lena raised a brow. For a change, this would be a date suited more to Kara's interest and something Lena had little knowledge about. Nothing she could ask Eve to look into, starting with her wardrobe. Several walks in closets of designer dresses weren't going to cut it for a short night hike, especially heels.

“Alright, I'm in.” Lena agreed.

Kara chuckled with glee.

“Oh, that'll be great! It will be a good opportunity to see the stars.” Kara said. “You'll love it!”

Kara took a chomp out of the first half of her doughnut. Lena smiled, adoringly as custard smeared on her cheeks.

***

Eve did her research to prepare Lena for her hike, picking out clothing comfortable enough for the night and to protect her from the elements. It's unusual seeing herself in denim jeans and a windbreaker jacket, a week was enough to have her adjust to it. Lena doesn't touch the outfit all that week, busy with meetings and business calls until it's Saturday afternoon. Kara insisted on picking Lena up and she arrived on time in a black Prius. Kara stared, awestruck and motionless, once Lena stepped out from the lobby. She tugged at the sleeve of her windbreaker and ran a hand over her ponytail.

“Did I dress wrong for the occasion?” Lena asked.

Kara gulped.

“No, no, this is perfect!” Kara said. “I've never seen you dressed in anything other than Armani and Chanel dresses. You look just as good dressed like us common folk.”

Lena chuckled and made her way to the passenger seat. Kara looked her over, smiling and wiggled her brows, getting another laugh from Lena before she reached over and kissed Kara. Kara let out a content sigh and leaned closer to Lena, brushing her nose against Lena's cheek.

“I miss that,” Kara whispered.

Lena grinned.

“Yeah? If the night goes well there will be more than kissing.” Lena said.

Kara gulped and faced forward. Her hands gripping the steering wheel and the knuckles bleached white.

“S-Seatbelt!” Kara stuttered.

Lena settled in with a sly smile in place and Kara started the car.

“So, where are we going to hike?” Lena said, glancing toward the camping bag in the backseat. “And what do you have in mind?”

Kara bit her bottom lip, keeping her eyes on the road.

“Oh, I just brought things we'll need during the hike,” Kara said. “You'll see.”

They're the only car in the parking lot and the sun started to set when they arrived. Kara took the bag out from the back, walking around the hiking site staff house.

“Aren't we going to-”

“I used to hike here often and I already sorted everything out with the staff,” Kara said.

The trails start less than a foot away from the parking lot and the lights from the city began to die down. The trail was silent, except for the crunch of their boots against the gravel. Lena took in the branches and long trunks of the trees around her.

“This is relaxing,” Lena said.

The faint sound of crickets filled the forest and the soft hoot of owls. Kara smiled, gripping the straps of her bag on her shoulder. The sky was covered a pleasant gradient of blues and purples as the sun began to sink into the horizon.

“I used to come here to destress. Some of my best articles were made here.” Kara said.

“Do you miss hiking in your hometown?” Lena questioned.

“Yeah, I have a lot of fond memories in Midvale, but I'm glad I found this spot just a few miles out of National City,” Kara said.

Kara opened her bag and pulled out a lantern. She turned it on. The glaring blue LED light lit their path and Kara twisted the knob to dim it.

“Well, you came prepared,” Lena commented.

“I didn't want you to be scared during the dark,” Kara said.

Lena laughed.

“I'm not six anymore.”

Lena asked about Midvale and Kara shared her memories of growing up by the ocean. How Alex loved surfing and swimming. She made it to the high school swim team, but interestingly enough took up a medical school like their parents. But Kara was fascinated with the sky. The countless findings and unknown of outer space. She wasn't on any teams aside from the astrology club in her childhood.

“Is that why you like night hiking?” Lena said. “Aside from loving the outdoors.”

“I get the chance to see the sky better at night.” Kara sighed, smiling with her head turned up to the night sky. “I love looking at the stars. I can't see them when I'm back in National City.”

The trail reached in inclined and they pace their way through it, making a right turn and step on to a higher incline. Kara stared back at the stars, grinning.

“Did you know there are 88 known constellations?” Kara stated. “We know so much about our oceans on earth than we do about outer space. Don't you ever wonder what's out there?”

Lena glanced up, lost in the sparkle and wash of glowing stars, contrasting brightly against the black of the night. The pulsing light of the stars resembling a strewn of Christmas ornaments. The row of stars spanning on into an endless cluster of stars she wouldn't get to see in National City.

“There have to be other beings out there,” Kara said.

Lena faced her.

“So aliens?” She questioned.

Kara looked away from the stars.

“Oh come on, we found out vampires exist. What else does? Werewolves? Selkies? Ghost!”

Lena chuckled, stepping closer to Kara and linked her arms around Kara's forearm.

“You sound excited to know about that,” Lena said.

Kara blushed.

“I spent my childhood reading about outer space and the possibilities it could bring. I'm open to other things existing here.”

“And you became a journalist?” Lena reminded.

“Oh, I did want to be an astronaut when I was younger, but my desire to find the truth lead me to journalism. It's just as rewarding to find things that can change the views of others for the greater good on my planet too.” Kara explained.

“You believe there is good in others too then?”

Kara firmly squeezed Lena's hand.

“Of course,” Kara said. “Come on, there's something I want to show you.”

They walk some of the trails in silence, observing the forest and soaking in the peaceful glow of the stars. They reach another incline and make their way to the top of its clearing. The view of National City's skyline in view. Kara walked off the trail, stepping on to the patch of grass. She put down her bag and lantern before digging through her bag. She pulled out a red sheet and set it on to the ground with Lena's help. The lantern was placed in one corner to keep it pinned down. They sit down and Kara turned off the lantern. Lena scooted closer to Kara, brushing her thigh against Kara's.

“Do you have any food in there too?” Lena teased.

“Yes, I'm a bottomless stomach. I always bring food.” Kara said. “I hope you like sandwiches.”

“Well, you're a better-skilled chef than me,” Lena replied.

Kara laughed.

“I don't know, breakfast at your place was very impressive if that's what you were going for,” Kara said.

Kara rummages through her bag again and took out a bottle of champagne.

“Well, aren't you romantic?” Lena said.

Kara held the bottle by the neck and bashfully looked over the label.

“It isn't as expensive or fancy like the stuff you probably drink,” Kara warned.

“I appreciate the thought no less, but I don't plan to drink tonight,” Lena said.

Kara put the bottle down.

“I'm grateful for this date and what you went through to put it together. And thank you for sharing what you enjoy the most with me.” Lena said.

Kara's face flushed pink.

“Can I ask you something?” Kara asked, seeing Lena nod. “I... Um, hmm, this is our third date and things have been going well so far.”

“Exponentially well.” Lena agreed.

Kara rubbed a nervous hand down the back of her neck and huffed.

“I was wondering what does that make things between us?” Kara said, the pause making her anxious. “I-I enjoy your company and our nights together, but I... Boy, this is hard. I want to make things official for us.”

Kara clasped her hands together over her lap, her fingers shaking.

“I thought we were already together,” Lena said.

Kara's jaw dropped and she chuckled, pushing the frames of her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She exhaled. Lena shifted closer to her, stroking a finger down Kara's blonde bangs.

“Oh! O-Okay, good!” Kara stammered. “That's...”

Lena pulled Kara into a kiss. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's neck, the breath sucked from her chest and her heart fluttering against her ribs.

  
  



	11. Part XI

Lena exited her BMW with Eve trailing behind her, scrolling through her tablet, trying to keep with Lena. She had her phone pressed against her ear, on a longer than expected conversation with one of her investors.

“You needn't worry Mr. Atsuko, Vita Blood production is going smoothly,” Lena said.

“Ms. Luthor,” Eve called, tightly holding her tablet and running after her. “You-I think you should see this Ms. Luthor.”

“Lena.”

She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Cat standing outside her limo with an arched brow and pursed lips. Her arms crossed. Lena sighed. She politely ended the call and faced Cat.

“We have to talk,” Cat said, unfolding a magazine from her hand.

She showed Lena the front cover. Lena noticed the familiar starry skin of her hiking trail with Kara and more specifically the focus of her face against Kara's in a kiss. Lena's jaw clenched, a coil of anger tightening in her shoulders. How could anyone find them here? Lena sighed.

“Let's discuss this in my office.” Lena offered.

“I'll keep this brief. The High Council is calling a meeting, tonight, and Maxwell volunteered to host it at his penthouse.” Cat said.

Lena scoffed.

“You can't be serious?”

Cat shrugged.

“I had no control over it. You know the process. We all voted.” Cat said. “I expect you to show, considering you're the reason we're having this.”

Lena chuckled.

“I'm having an intervention over a date?” Lena asked.

“None of that is my business, but a vote is a vote and it seems to be a topic with much to discuss,” Cat said. “Don't be late.”

Cat's driver opened the door for her and she entered the car. Lena took Eve's tablet, reading over the headlines and handed it back with an eye roll. Of all the topics that could make headlines of her accomplishments and achievements, this had been something least favorable.

“Should I contact Ms. Danvers?” Eve said.

“No, we'll deal with it later. That front page is the least of my problems.” Lena said.

***

Winn was pouring myself a second cup of coffee in the break room when Kara entered, a bright smile on her face.

“Oh, someone looks extra happy today. What happened during your weekend?” Winn teased. “Something tells me it's Lena centric.”

He approached her, stirring his cup. Kara tried to hide her beaming smile but had little success in containing herself. She sighed, shifting her shoulders and faced him.

“Yes, we had a date,” Kara said.

She walked passed him and he quickly tossed his disposable spoon in the trash and jogged after her.

“Come on, spill. Where'd you go?” Winn pried.

“Hiking and Lena enjoyed it.”

“You may have just found your match,” Winn said.

Kara shifted her glasses, the blush on her face brightening into her cheekbones.

“And we may have, become official,” Kara said.

Winn's eyes widened as he took a sip of coffee and struggled to gulp it down.

“Well, aren't you two so cute,” Winn said. “Does Alex know about this?”

“She will soon.”

James stepped out for his office, glancing around and spotted Kara.

“Kara?”

She excused herself from Winn and came over to Winn, strolling into his office.

***

As expected, Lena arrived at Maxwell's penthouse high riser. She dreaded this meeting, deeming it unnecessary, but knowing everyone else she had to attend. She wouldn't put it against Maxwell or Veronica to try and use her avoidance of this meeting against her to throw her off the High Council. They had plenty of other people they could nominate into the Council. Eve went home once her day at the office was over. The doorman greeted her on her way into the lobby. Lena stepped out to see a guard waiting for her in the hallway.

“Good evening Ms. Luthor. This way please.” The guard said.

She was led down the hall where two other security guards stood outside the door. The security was a little excessive, as he lived in the better area of National City with low crime, but Lena knew Maxwell to be thorough and prepared. She entered and Maxwell stood in the foyer with a smile and two glass cups in his hands. A staff member stood behind him.

“You are in quite the predicament,” Maxwell said.

He offered her a cup, the dark liquid swirling in the cup. Lena ignored him, moving to pass him and to the left. The staff member behind him to the spare cup before he followed Lena.

“Everyone is already seated in the dining room,” Maxwell said.

Lena turned around.

“I was told this was a meeting,” Lena said.

“The meeting will still commence, after dinner of course,” Maxwell answered. “It's bad manners as the host to not feed my guest. This way.”

Maxwell moved to the front of the hall, guiding Lena to another room.

“And look who finally arrived,” Maxwell said.

He sat at the end of his wooden mahogany table as the chatter of his guest died down. Lena noticed a chair empty. Sam couldn't make it for tonight's meeting. Lena sat next to John.

“Nice to see you again Ms. Luthor, although under unfortunate circumstances,” John said. “If it were up to me, I'd avoid this altogether, but the majority ruled in this one.”

John smiled, glancing at everyone in front of him. Veronica had a sneer on her face since Lena arrived, Mercy had a snob glance on her face, clearly full of judgment, and Maxwell found this entire thing amusing. Cat looked the only one to be bored with the entire ordeal.

“I've heard great things about your blood substitute. I look forward to its release.” John said.

“Thank you. I have to say, your dealings as a representative are going smoothly. We couldn't pick a better candidate.”

John smiled.

“Well, the humans don't make anything easy, but they are officially willing to let me meet National City's Mayor next week. If that goes well I could be speaking with the governor by the end of the month.” John boasted. “The police don't want to deal with us, but tolerate us enough to keep some sort of peace.”

Annoyed between waiting for Lena's arrival and forcing to mingle with everyone in this room aside from Mercy, Veronica let out a loud cough, getting everyone's attention.

“Can we get this over with? I have other important things to talk about, rather than Lena's sexual desires for a meager human.” Veronica said.

Maxwell bit back a chuckle and sighed.

“Ah Veronica, ever being the unpleasant guest. You never let me down.” Maxwell said. “Let's begin with dinner then.”

The door leading to the kitchen opened and three servers wheeling a cart entered. They worked quietly and in silence, placing bowls in front of every guest. Lena stared into the crimson red puddle in her bowl, garnished with herbs.

“Please, enjoy. I had this imported from a village in Hungry.” Maxwell announced.

Maxwell skipped the appetizers but decided to have dessert, which Lena skipped. She waited for everyone to finish in the living room. When they were done, Maxwell led everyone to the second-floor meeting room. It was a spacious room, designed like a conference business room, with a twelve seat table in the middle, and a flat-screen TV mounted to the wall. Maxwell turned on the tv and waited for the TV to flicker blue and Sam showed up on the screen.

“Finally,” Sam said.

Lena leaned back into her wheeled chair.

“Not that everyone is here, let's call the court in session shall we?” Mercy asked. “To discuss Lena Luthor's little slip-up.”

Lena glared at her. Veronica chuckled. She felt everyone's eyes on her, the only heated and judgmental gaze coming from Veronica and Mercy.

“This entire meeting was unnecessary.” Lena groaned.

“Is it?” Veronica said. “You got caught on the front page with that reporter.”

“There are some concerns. I know Kara to be an impeccable reporter during my time with my company.” Cat said. “She's also a human.”

“You're all concerned Kara will know too much about us?” Lena questioned, watching Cat give a short nod.

“I'm sure she doesn't even know about your condition, so to speak,” Maxwell said.

Lena glared. Maxwell smiled. He was just waiting for all of this to hit the fan. Nothing amused him more to see humans succumb to their nature. His lack of compassion was not a concern for him.

“I will tell her,” Lena said.

“And how do you think Ms. Danvers will take it?” John said.

“Kara is open to the idea of vampires since the reveal.” Lena reminded.

Maxwell nodded and tapped his hand against the table.

“And you're sure Kara won't be a distraction from your far more important responsibilities?” Maxwell said.

She had nothing to prove to him. This was her decision. The years she's been on this council, Lena was sure to stick to her responsibilities. She knew the purpose of this council. She was careful and calibrated, except now, coincidently because of Kara. Lena clenched her fist.

“Whoever I wish to date is my business.” Lena snapped.

“You are part of the High Council. You know how important that is.” Cat said.

Lena leered at Maxwell, wishing more than anything how she could punch his smug smile off his face. It was far more irritating than Mercy's and while Veronica's jealous glare was annoying, it was nowhere near to Maxwell. How he waited for his moment to draw Lena's slip up to the group's attention.

“I also know how little we view humans too,” Lena said.

Mercy scoffed.

“So she is upset about the human's lower status. How human-like of you.” Mercy said.

Lena gripped the armrest of her hair, feeling her nails cut into the upholstery. She needed to be careful about what she said next. The last thing Lena wanted was for them to suspect she had sympathy enough to aid the humans. That was a scenario with an end to misfortune. Lena could deal with being stripped from her position, but to be slandered from the community could have potential consequences.

“Let's calm down for a second.” Sam interrupted. “Lena has done nothing against us and has been loyal to the High Council for years. She continues to do her duties for the better of our society. ”

Lena glanced at the table, watching their heated stares soften. The look of disgust on Veronica's face was still evident. Maxwell rubbed at his jaw, exhaling.

“I can't say the same for society,” Lena muttered.

Veronica uncrossed her legs and let out a bitter laugh.

“Do you have an issue with our rule? Are you hoping to better it with your pet?” Veronica said.

“We're an oligarchy. How is that for the better of our people?” Lena asked.

Mercy shrugged. The majority of these people here were only simply for their money and influences, but Lena knew it was more to do with money.

“It's a step up from our ancestors. Roman rule was too focused on giving males the highest power. Now anyone can be elected High Council. That should be something to be grateful for.” Mercy explained.

“Yet, consequently, our 100-year history has had only those with status, intelligence, power, or money run for the seat,” Lena said.

John rotated his shoulders, bracing for the increasing tension of the room. Mercy's and Veronica's stare a seething look of fire.

“We are not here to talk about our ancient ways. We hare here about Lena.” Cat reminded.

John exhaled, his shoulders dropping.

“We've come a long way from our past and our history with humans. I see no issue with Lena dating one.” John said.

Maxwell tugged at the sleeve of his jacket as he sat up, scooting closer to the table.

“But there must be some sort of restrictions.” He suggested.

“Humans are already not allowed in official business. What more can we restrict?” Sam said.

John nodded.

“It's true, there have been restrictions with humans since the start. They can not be turned without the approval of the High Council, humans are prohibited from official meetings, we can no longer keep our existence a secret that's out of the questions.” John said.

Lena felt her stomach twisting into a knot. She sat, listening and watching as the conversation went between everyone else. She only waited for someone to suggest prohibiting from dating humans. That would be something difficult to explain to Kara. It was also something she hoped to never do.

“Lena took an oath when she was sworn into the High Council.” Cat stated.

“I remember,” Lena said.

“In that case, it will be what dictates your relationship with that blood bag,” Veronica said.

“What your mouth.” Lena hissed.

Veronica grinned, staring into Lena's seething gaze.

“There will be no grade school fighting in my home,” Maxwell said.

Veronica tisked and turned away, rubbing the back of her neck.

“In that case, as the oath states, Lena puts the High Council first. Her duty and responsibility are to the High Council. Her loyalty is to us. We come first.” Sam said.

Cat rubbed a finger against her temple with a grunt. This entire meeting went on longer than it needed.

“That is the oath along those lines, yes. And we ask she keeps it that way.” Cat sighed.

“Should Lena deter from her duty there will be consequences,” Maxwell said.

The glee of his tone was not unnoticed. Lena bit her bottom lip, an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“I remember,” Lena said.

“Then she will be allowed to date Kara,” Cat said.

Mercy shook her head and let out a groan of frustration.

“That's all? She gets a mere smack on the wrist?” Mercy said.

Lena raised a brow.

“Were you hoping I will be kicked off the High Council?” Lena asked. “I'm far more important to this council than you are.”

“You filthy-”

“It's decided. Enough Mercy.” John coaxed. “But if anything comes to our attention we will be seeing you again Ms. Luthor. This meeting is over.”

Lena raised from her seat. Maxwell shut off the tv as Lena walked passed him and out the door. She wanted to be out of here as quickly as possible. The security walked her outside, biding her goodbye on her way down the porch. Eve was inside her car, awaiting Lena's arrival. Lena's lack of cheeriness in her voice gave Eve all she needed to know about the meeting.

“Are you okay Ms. Luthor?” Eve said.

“The meeting went better than I expected, but I rather am home right now,” Lena said.

“Of course, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena stared out the car window as they moved out of the driveway.

  
  



	12. Part XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's everyone!

Part XII

Kara clicked on her coffee maker, yawning and stretching her arm above her head when her doorbell went off. She cut through the living room, greeting Alex on her way in, but Alex's rushed steps gave Kara the warning she had something to talk about. Alex turned around when she entered the kitchen and whipped out her cellphone from her pocket.

“Why didn't you tell me before the magazine?!” Alex said, unlocking her phone.

“What are you talking about?” Kara asked.

Alex showed Kara the article with Kara's date with Lena last weekend. Kara stared flabbergasted.

“How did they...never mind, Lena and I only became official last night. I was going to tell you today.” Kara answered. “Hence the breakfast at my place.”

Alex put her phone down on the kitchen island and pulled out a stool to sit in. Kara entered the kitchen, taking out two mugs as the coffee maker let out a hiss and a beep as it finished brewing.

“Does Lena know about this?” Alex said.

Kara took out milk and sugar from the cabinet next to the stove.

“Probably.” Kara said.

Alex took the mug Kara offered her after filling it with creamer and she took a sip. Kara leaned against the counter, both hands wrapped around her mug.

“Well, since things are official, you should definitely invite Lena to our Christmas party.” Alex said.

“I'm considering it.” Kara said, putting down her mug.

She took out two bagels she bought from the bakery this morning and cut them in half before tossing them into the toaster. Kara bit her upper lip, trying to stop herself from grinning as she recalled her last date with Lena.

“Ugh, last night was perfect.” Kara sighed.

Alex smiled.

“Oh, do tell?”

Kara chuckled, taking a nervous sip of her coffee.

“I took her hiking.” Kara stated.

Alex's smile widened and she mockingly gasped.

“This is serious.” She said.

Kara blushed.

“She didn't hate it or complain either.” Kara said. “She enjoyed it especially since she got the chance to know more about me.”

Alex raised a brow. Seeing Kara standing here, a goofy grin on her face, the lovesick stare, and the pink blush creeping into her neck was quite the sight to see. Alex can't remember the last time Kara looked like this talking about her past boyfriends.

“She's a keeper then.” Alex said.

“I don't want to rush it. I just like where this is heading.” Kara replied.

Alex scoffed. The toaster clicked and Kara set out two plates to put the bagels down. She smeared one with cream cheese and another with jam. She handed Alex her plate before they moved to the couch.

“Well, at this rate, Lena might be Mrs. Danvers.” Alex teased.

Kara laughed, her face beet red. She nudged Alex.

“That is not...” Kara wrapped an arm around her hips and clutched her mug by its handle. “How are things with the agency?”

Alex grunted and brushed a hand through her hair with a scowl.

“There is just more paperwork and then a waiting game after that. It's a slow process.” Alex said. “Maggie and I are considering in vitro if it takes too long.”

“How soon are you hoping to start a family?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged.

“A year or two the most, but we're hoping sooner.” Alex said. “You know, why don't you invite Lena to game night this coming week? It'll be a nice start to meet the Danvers Family.”

That was a lot easier of a start. Kara nodded in agreement.

“That can be arranged.” Kara said.

Alex bumped her shoulder against Kara's with a smile.

“I'm glad you found a relationship that is starting to work for you.” Alex said.

Kara broke out into a broad smile, her eyes glimmering with excitement.

“I am too.”

Alex held out her mug and Kara clinked it with Alex's. They took a long gulp from their cup when Kara's phone buzzed from the nightstand. She picked it up, reading the notification.

“It's Lena. She's asking me to be her plus one for her company gala tomorrow night.” Kara said.

“It looks like you're gonna get lucky again.” Alex chided.

Kara kicked her leg to the side to knock her shoes against Alex's boots.

“We're dating now.” Kara defended.

Alex scoffed.

“Oh, I know, and so does the rest of National City.”

Kara glared as Alex let out a heartfelt laugh.

***

Alex was too busy at the hospital to come see Kara once she left for work and give her advice on what to wear. Winn wouldn't be any more helpful either. Kara was informed to wear formal clothing, but she had no idea what qualified as formal given the business and Lena's costly fashion sense. It took Kara an extra twenty minutes to decided on what to wear and by the time she was out the door she was fifteen minutes late. That didn't seem to improve her luck once she drove into the upper town of National City, parking was another feat to deal with. Kara's phone went off as she exited her car a good five blocks away from the gala. She picked up, power walking through the sidewalk.

“Where are you?” Lena asked.

Kara exhaled, shoving her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“I'm so sorry! I-I am so late.” Kara muttered. “I'm on my way there.”

Kara glanced at the street signs, her phone pressed against her ear.

“I'm three-”

Kara grunted as she was tackled into the chest and dragged through the gravel of a city alley way tucked between two towering buildings. A chilling hand gripped around her neck and slammed her into a brick wall. The impact and ache of the contact caused her phone to slip from her fingers and clatter to the ground. She stared, dazed into glowing orange eyes.

“Kara?”

Kara gulped. The twist in her stomach nearly making her vomit. The vampire, sickly white with purple veins down his face, gazed at her, lowly growling. The glint of his sharpened teeth caught in the overhead streetlight. Kara's jaw dropped. The vampire grinned, exposing his teeth and laughed.

“Well, aren't I in luck?” He said.

Kara wiggled to break free but found the hold on her was strong enough to keep her in place and he didn't budge. Kara whimpered.

“Please, let me go.” Kara mumbled.

The vampire let out another laugh.

“Sorry sweetie, a vamp gotta eat.” He said. “But I can't let a meal as delicious as you go. You smell amazing.”

He opened his mouth and hissed. Kara screamed as he towered over her, pressing his chest into hers and grabbing her arm. He pushed her head aside and growled. Kara let out a gut wrenching scream. The vampire let out a grunt as he was shoved harder against Kara and his hands loosened around her. Kara blinked through her tears. The vampire stepped back and stood up with his chest arched upward in an unusual angle. Kara wiped her eyes to see the vampire's entire mouth dripping with his down blood. A slender ghostly hand wrapped around his neck, the nails sinking into his skin. He was lifted off the ground, hovering and grunting in agony. He was tossed aside with a flicker of blood behind him. Kara watched him smack into the wall face first. Standing in his place, Kara stared utterly speechless into similar orange glowing eyes and her right hand coated in blood. Kara gulped a fresh trail of tears trickling down her cheeks. The vampire let out a groan and Lena raced over to him in a blink of an eye.

“What do you think you're doing?” Lena hissed.

Kara stepped back, leaning into the wall and a hand pressed to her chest as her breath heaved. The shock of the entire situation keeping her rooted to the floor. The vampire struggled to get back to his feet. The hole in his back dripping with blood.

“Please...I-I'm-I didn't know she was yours.” He said.

Lena snarled, causing him to flinch. She reached down, grabbing him around the collar of his denim jacket.

“I've had enough of your type misbehaving.” Lena growled.

Her right hand clasped around his neck. Lena looked into his fear-stricken face and bite into his neck. A sickening scream filled the alley while the spray of his blood coated the wall behind him. Lena gripped her left hand around his shoulder, lifting him off the ground and slurping from the wound in his neck. A meek cry from his sounded from his quivering lips. Lena pulled away from his neck, taking a chunk of his flesh with her and a fountain of his blood sprayed from the gaping hole. Lena placed him down on his wobbling legs before she put her hands on his head and gave a swift twist. The snap of his neck echoing through the walls. Lena let him go, watching him drop to the floor, motionless and the puddle of blood below him. Lena let out a shaky huff of air and wiped her mouth. Kara stumbled over a trash can as she tried to run out. Lena turned around, her ferocious face washing away and the glow of her eyes turned back to her soft green ones. She tried to wipe as much blood from her mouth as she could before coming over to Kara's aid.

“D-Don't touch me!” Kara yelped.

Lena stepped back, a look of guilt on her face. Kara shakily got to her feet, her face covered in sweat and tears and her complexion clammy.

“You're one of them?” Kara huffed.

Lena gulped.

“I know I should have said something I-”

Kara shook her head. Her face contorted into a scowl and her eyes filled with tears.

“Don't! This whole time...” Kara whispered.

“Let me explain.”

Kara laughed.

“Explain what?! Were you ever going to tell me?” Kara asked.

“I was going to. I swear.” Lena said.

Kara wiped her tears and stepped back.

“Please, Kara, I'm still me.”

“Leave me alone!” Kara shouted.

Kara gave her a double-take before rushing out of the alleyway.

***

Kara ignored all the text messages and phone calls of apology that night, but Lena didn't stop. Eventually with her phone muted Kara blocked Lena the next morning, feeling a pull of sorrow sink into her chest and the urge to sob returned tenfold. Kara debated going into work that day, but found no comfort staying home alone. She washed her face and put on make up before leaving and skipping breakfast to start her day. And that worked, for two days, Kara was spending longer days at work and early mornings in the office. She needed the distraction, but that morning Kara came into the office seeing her workers crowd around her desk smiling and muttering between the group. Winn shot up from his chair.

“Kara! Oh uh, hey! You want some of my chocolate doughnut?” Winn rambled.

Kara declined.

“What's going on?” Kara asked.

Winn bit his bottom lip and rubbed the back of his head.

“Um...”

Kara came to her desk seeing it over-flooded with a dozen bouquets of flowers. She sifted through the clutter to pick up a card with the words scribbled sorry on it. Kara frowned and slide a bouquet into her trash bin and watched it overflow over the rim.

“I'm gonna need a bigger trash bin.” She said.

“Uh...do you-”

“No, I don't want to talk about it Winn.” Kara grumbled.

“Okay then!” He said, returning back to his desk.

***

Lena didn't try to contact her again and the flower delivery was a one time thing. Then she buried herself in work just like Kara and she doesn't try to call anymore either. This went on for a week. Lena wasn't in good shape and Eve asked her a few times if she was okay or should go home early for a change, but Lena didn't budge. Even stopped asking. Kara blew off any dinners with Alex and Winn. It's when she canceled two game nights in a row when Alex approached her in the middle of week three. She doesn't call and invited herself to dinner at Kara's place.

“What's going on?” Alex asked, entering her apartment.

She tossed her jacket over the armrest of the couch.

“Are you fighting with Lena?”

Kara entered the living room, frowning and her arms crossed over her chest. She doesn't say anything, but Alex got enough from her lack of words.

“Did you two break up?” Alex questioned.

Kara flinched and tugged at the sleeve of her sweater.

“I'm not sure.” Kara said.

Alex looked more concern. Her anger washed away from the nights of Kara cancelling on her to being more understand and worried.

“Talk to me.” Alex requested. “It's been three weeks Kara. It's about to be four weeks and you didn't tell me anything?”

Kara nibbled her bottom lip, torn between telling her or wanting to try and wait this out. She knew Alex, as caring and understanding as she was. This was something Kara was sure to upset Alex, but she was also the type to not let anything go either if she knew something was bothering Kara.

“I know something is wrong. You haven't been acting yourself. Your apartment is a mess.” Alex said, glancing around the living room. “I know you. You're sulking.”

Kara glanced at her through her lashes with a pout in place.

“Let's get some drinks first.” Kara said.

It was a fair trade off. Kara got them beers and they sit on the couch with Alex waiting for Kara to finally tell her what's been happening. They're half way through their bottle when Kara sighed, feeling the affects of her second drink loosen the tension in her shoulders.

“Lena's a vampire.” Kara blurted.

Alex choked on her beer and put it down as she coughed and wiped at her mouth.

“I found out three weeks ago.” Kara said.

“But she...what?” Alex scoffed.

“I feel the same way. She must have found ways around it.” Kara said with a shrug. “It makes sense. She always avoided too much information about herself. She had me tell her things about myself the most, but why would she hide this from me? I feel so stupid.”

Alex scooted over to her, wrapping an arm around Kara's shoulders and pulling her against her side. Kara rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

“I'm so sorry.” Alex said. “What are you going to do?”

Kara frowned.

“I don't know.”

Alex rubbed a hand over Kara's shoulder.

“Do you think you can trust her?” Alex asked.

Kara tugged at the hem of her sweater.

“I want to, but she hide something huge from me.” Kara said.

“She's also a vampire what else could she be hiding or lying about?”

Kara rubbed a hand over her face with an exhausting grunt.

“I feel so conflicted.” Kara sighed.

“You're not considering this relationship are you?”

Kara blinked back her tears and sniffled.

“Just when I found someone that I really like, she lies about who she is.” Kara muttered.

Sensing her frustration, Alex tightened her hug on her. Kara wiped away another tear.

“Come on, I'm buying you a pizza and lots of icecream.” Alex said.

“Thanks.”


	13. Part XIII

Part XIII

Lena approached her Friday night on Kara's way out of the office pulling another ten hour shift. The time away at her desk was a great distraction, but tiring and taking a toll on Kara. She let out an exhausted sigh, putting up her jacket.

“Kara.”

She paused in front of the company doorway. Lena stood in front of the parking lot entrance. She stood with her hands clenched at her sides and an apologetic smile. It faltered as Kara glared at her with the lack of warmth Lena was used to. Kara shifted her glasses.

“I'm not going to speak with you.” Kara said.

Kara moved to make a dash across the street. Lena followed after her, still hesitant to stay close to Kara as she watched her flinch.

“Please, I know what I did was wrong, but we can't leave things like this, us not speaking.” Lena pleaded.

Kara faced her, her jaw clenched and glaring. Kara gulped, feeling a flare of sadness wash over her. The sight of Lena looking completely distraught and her eyes shiny with tears was a painful sight to see that Kara didn't expect to have this affect on her.

“Kind of how it hurts me finding about you being a vampire? You should have told me that in the first place.” Kara spat. “ I deserve to know what I was getting into. I only wanted you to be open with me, but it was just all one-sided.”

Lena rubbed a hand nervously over the hem of her blouse. She knew this was something Kara should have known before, but with what has been happening since they met nothing felt like a good time. Lena didn't want to blame it on that alone. Kara scoffed.

“I should have known being with you was too good to be true.” Kara said.

“You're right. I should have been honest.” Lena agreed. “But what I felt for you was always real.”

Kara rubbed a hand down her cheek and wiped the start of tears from her eyes. She didn't want to cry again, not out here, and not in front of Lena either.

“Can I just...have a few minutes of your time, in private?” Lena asked.

Kara sighed.

“You should go home.” Kara said. “It's late.”

Lena bit her bottom lip, trying to keep a poised stature. Kara wiped away another tear.

“I want things between us to work. I like what we had and I don't want this to be the end of it.” Lena admitted.

Kara kept her stern expression, blinking away her tears.

“I had an exhausting night. I just want to go home.” Kara said.

Lena nodded, a look of sorrow on her face, her brows pinched together into a frown.

“Right. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then.” Lena whispered.

Kara watched her turn around and walk away.

***

That morning Kara received a single bouquet of flowers at her desk when she reached the office that morning. Winn gave her a curious look, dying to ask about what's happening, but the glare Kara gives him in warning gave him the clue to keep quiet. Kara sat down, staring at the flowers and shifted it to the side, leaving it in place. She swiftly read the card attached to it, spotting Lena's name on the order and tossed out the card. Then she went back to work. Alex arrived at 12:30.

“I'm taking you to lunch.” Alex said.

Kara glanced up from her computer screen.

“I'm not hungry.” Kara answered.

Alex raised a brow.

“I wasn't asking. Get your things.” Alex said.

Alex gave her a stern look before Kara could complain then she picked up her coat from her chair. They enter Noonan's and get a spot near the window to get the sunny view of today. Alex picked up her coffee from the handle and blew on the rim.

“You can't miss another game night this time.” Alex warned.

Kara scoffed. She ripped her scone apart, but kept the halves on her napkin, pouting.

“I haven't been in the mood.” Kara said.

“It's been a month.” Alex noted. “All this fighting has done is make a rift with you and Lena and everyone else. Winn is terrified to even speak to you because you're in a bad mood. I don't see you anymore.”

Alex had tried to be understanding. She gave Kara her space, didn't push her when she didn't want to come to game night. Let Winn vent during his tense shifts next to Kara at work. Alex knew something like this wasn't easy to deal with. But to have to deal with this for about a month now was tiring for everyone, Kara included.

“Did you speak with Lena?” Alex questioned.

“Last week.” Kara said.

Alex took a sip of her coffee and shrugged.

“I can't tell you what to do, but I can't sit here and watch you be heartbroken.” Alex stated.

Kara let out a curt chuckle and sighed.

“I'm not-”

“Clearly you have deeply invested feelings toward Lena. I'm not stupid, Kara.” Alex said. “I rather you not date a vampire, but if it's what you want then you should speak with Lena.”

Kara grunted, planting her face into her hands and rubbed her eyes with her palms. She sat, leaning forward with her shoulders downward for a moment then sat up with an exhale.

“Why can't I have a normal relationship for once? Things with Mon El wasn't great either, but at least he was human.” Kara said.

At least as far as they both knew, but that didn't mean it was better. The time with Lena in comparison was much better than her time with Mon El.

“It's wrong of Lena to hide this, but if she came to you trying to work this out it must mean something to her too.” Alex said. “At least talk to her to get things out in the open.”

Kara picked up her scone and took a bit with a scowl and grunted.

“I hate that you're right.” Kara mumbled.

Alex fished out some bills from her pocket and placed them on the table.

“Lunch is on me this time.” Alex said.

Kara took another bite of her scone.

***

Kara paced her living room, tugging at the ends of her sleeves. She shifted the bottle of wine on the coffee table a second time and lowered the TV. The sound of the TV playing a random film did little to ease her anxiousness or her racing thoughts. She gulped hearing someone knock on the door and raced over to answer it. Lena stood in the hallway, a stiff smile in place and avoided eye contact with Kara.

“Hi.” Lena whispered.

Kara gulped.

“Hey.” Kara said, stepping aside.

She beckoned Lena inside before pulling back the door, but Lena didn't move. She clutched the string of her purse.

“Uh, vampires have to be invited in first.” Lena explained.

Kara gripped the doorknob, looking Lena over. The image of Lena with her glowing eyes and her face covered in blood hit Kara again, leaving an unsettling feeling in her gut. She wasn't sure if she should invite Lena. The event of that gala night still fresh in her head. Lena sensed her hesitance and shifted.

“I just want to talk.” Lena promised.

“Come in.” Kara said.

She walked farther into her apartment, shutting off the TV and took two cups from the kitchen cabinet. Lena stood next to the couch.

“Do you want-I don't have any blood.” Kara offered.

Lena's shoulders bunch up.

“It's alright. I'm not hungry.” Lena said.

Kara put a second cup back and returned to open her wine bottle. When she served herself a cup, Kara left it on the coffee table, her arms crossed and uncomfortable.

“I'm sorry.” Lena said. “I wanted to tell you. I want to tell you everything it just isn't easy.”

Kara took a seat, inviting Lena to sit down with a pat on the cushion. She settled for the seat farthest away from Kara.

“Why wouldn't it be easy?” Kara asked.

“There are humans who are afraid of me when they find out. They think because of who I am I'm automatically the monster others make themselves out to be to the public.” Lena said. “I've spent all my life fighting against it. I made the synthetic blood to make it easier for others like me who wanted to avoid hurting people.”

Kara faced her. Her face neutral and not full of anger for a change. Lena relaxed, her shoulders dropping.

“You don't feed off of humans?” Kara asked.

“Mostly animal blood, but there are limits.” Lena said. “The blood doesn't restore my strength or my powers completely. That's when the human blood comes in, but I only take from those who donated and they have to be willing. I don't kill them either.”

Kara frowned. Lena expected it. Any human hated that vampires fed on them, but it was something that couldn't be avoided. At least not for very long. Lena's nature was a struggle she had to deal with from the start of her transformation. No one knew the self loathing and hatred for feeding off others as much as Lena herself did.

“I do what I can, but there are limitations. Just how there are limits for humans to know so much about vampires.” Lena said. “We have a society of our own with rules, but I want to be as honest as I can with you.”

“Is Lena Luthor your real name?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded.

“It is. I've used many names for different reasons, such as owning property.” Lena said.

Kara raised a brow.

“Like when we first met and you lied about your name?” Kara reminded.

Lena deeply inhaled and nodded.

“I do that to keep the press off me.” Lena said.

Kara bit her bottom lip, frowning and tapping a finger against her forearm. The dip of her brow fluctuating from going up and down, gave Lena a clue she was deep in thought about this. She had every right to be. Lena didn't fault her for any of her worries or fears. It wasn't easy to deal with and she's had a fair share of people leave.

“How can I trust you again?” Kara muttered.

“I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, especially given the reputation of vampires I understand why you wouldn't.” Lena said. “I'm trying to be more than that.”

“Why?”

Lena stretched her arm around to rest on the back of the couch.

“I lived a long life and it isn't exactly something to be proud of for a century.” Lena explained. “I don't want to be a slave to these desires. I chose to believe there is more to me.”

Kara picked up her wine up and took a gulp. She stared into it for a moment, swirling the cup in her hand and took another sip.

“You're not human.” Kara announced.

“No.” Lena said.

Kara looked at her.

“How did you hide that so well?” Kara asked.

“I created an Image Inducer to cover my appearance. It isn't on the market yet and only a select few have it.” Lena said.

“But you weren't cold like the others. You were even in the sun.”

Kara looked at Lena at a loss for words. Total confusion on her face.

“I reacted tech to reflect the sun and not harm me.” Lena answered. “As for the lack of cold, when I had fresh warm blood it can last hours. I would feed before our dates.”

Kara huffed. She knocked back the rest of her cup and served herself another glass. She was dating a vampire. Lena Luthor was a vampire. She was sure only a selected few knew this, Kara included. But did she want to deal with this? With this secret Kara had things to consider such as how Lena's very nature was to prey on their kind. Then the time they spent together, alone, Lena could have killed her, she could have done anything.

“I know it must be difficult to deal with. That you might not feel safe with me.” Lena said. “I just... I meant what I said earlier, Kara, and you're all I think about since we've been apart. Of all the things I have I want you Kara simply for being you, not because of my nature, or your blood.”

Kara put down her cup and faced Lena. Her scowl softening.

“I want to be a better person and I can see that and a better life with you in it.” Lena said.

“You'll tell me everything?” Kara asked, watching Lena nod. “I want to see you without the Image Inducer.”

Lena gulped. She lifted her hand and pressed the gem in the center of her ring. A shimmer of light washed over Lena. Kara watched the color drain from Lena's face, showing her blue tinted skin and faint purple veins along her face and neck. She noticed a few of them on Lena's hands too. Kara stared, floored, to see Lena's once vibrant green eyes turn into alluring orange glowing ones.

“Do you have fangs?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded. Her upper lip curled up, exposing a set of fangs on the top row of teeth. A set of three sharp curved teeth on each side. Lena's lower jaw had the entire row of sharp tiny teeth. Lena turned away, closing her mouth. Kara shifted closer, turning her body toward Lena and placed a hand on to Lena's wrist. She slide her hand down to thread her fingers through Lena's. Kara shivered, feeling the cold chill of Lena's touch against her heated skin. Lena looked at her.

“I would never hurt you.” Lena promised. “I know I have by keeping this secret for so long, but I want to be honest now. I want to show you the world I live in and I want you to be apart of it while also being apart of yours.”

“I know.” Kara said, smiling. “But before I can see any of this I need time to adjust.”

“Of course.” Lena agreed. “Does this mean we're back together?”

Kara rested her hand down on to Lena's shoulder.

“I want to give us another try, just no more lying, okay? I can't take another heartbreak.”

Lena smiled, shifting to place a kiss on Kara's head.

“Fair enough.” Lena said.

Kara let out a sigh of relief, relishing the closeness with Lena. She missed this as much as Lena did. Kara sat up, bunching her legs up on to the couch. She cupped a hand on Lena's cheek, moving her head to look into Kara's blue eyes. Lena leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.

“God I missed you.” Lena whispered.

Kara smiled.

“I did too.”

“Do you want me to stay the night?” Lena asked.

“I don't think...hmm.” Kara said.

“I just don't want to be away from you right now. A month is long time.” Lena said.

Kara chuckled and leaned closer into Lena.

“Yeah, okay.” Kara said.

Lena took off her heels before moving to lay down on the couch and Kara cuddled on top of her. Her hand stroking through Kara's blond locks. Kara smiled and smiled, nuzzling against Lena's neck. Kara's eyes began to droop, the pull of sleep and exhaustion having its affects on her.


	14. Part XIV

Kara let several days pass before inviting Alex, Maggie, and Winn over for dinner at her place this weekend. She had little time to see Lena again, busy with work and her with her company and vampire responsibilities the way Lena put it from their text. She had yet to explain what that means, but Kara figured vampire business was serious and probably secretive or forbidden for humans to know. Kara was waiting for that talk another day. Kara shifted the glasses on the kitchen table a third time and clutching the hem of her shirt nervously. She let out a shaky exhale. She had enough time to prepare for this, as this was going to be the time she was going to officially announce she was back with Lena and she was a vampire. At least Alex had a heads up. Winn was the first to arrive with an arm full of snacks consisting of chips and sodas. Then Maggie and Alex showed up with two six-packs of beer. Alex helped her serve dinner, pasta with garlic bread and Kara offered them wine, which they declined. Winn settled next to Kara, looking her over as he swirled his pasta around his fork.

“Are you alright Kara? You weren't yourself this past month.” Winn asked.

Kara twisted off a cap to her beer and took a gulp.

“Yes, um, about that,” Kara started. “Lena and I weren't talking for a while.”

Winn raised a brow.

“And?” He said.

Kara looked to Alex, seeing her soft nod of approval. Kara sighed.

“We got through it and we're back together, but there are still some things we need to deal with. And there is something I want to tell everyone.” Kara replied. “Lena's a vampire.”

Winn's fork clatter on his plate, splashing bits of pasta sauce on his shirt. Maggie's face was less expressive, collected, but her handheld on to her beer hovering over her plate. She looked Kara over, her eyes squinting before a shift back to the same blank expression. Kara gulped, facing Alex, who sat already aware of the news. Winn let out a nervous chuckle.

“H-Hold on, did you just say...” Winn gulped, watching Kara nod. “Oh boy.”

Maggie shrugged and put her beer down.

“Well, that's not what I expected, but I don't see a problem with it either,” Maggie said.

“When did this happen, exactly?” Winn asked.

“She's been that way the entire time,” Kara said.

Winn scratched the back of his head with a frown.

“And you're going to try and make things work with her?” Winn said.

“You aren't the least bit concerned?” Alex replied.

Kara shoveled her pasta along with her plate with her fork.

“I've thought about it for some time and spoke with Lena,” Kara said. “I just, need you all to trust me on this.”

Alex put her fork down.

“She's a vampire. They don't exactly have a great reputation.” Alex reminded.

Kara frowned. She knew Alex wasn't for a relationship with a vampire, but she tried to be supportive as she could. Alex didn't trust easily, people or vampires. She worked in the ER hearing and seeing people of all different traumatic events. Kara was sure she had seen victims come in dead or wounded by vampires too.

“I know, but Lena has proven herself to be trustworthy,” Kara said.

“She lied to you about who she was from the beginning. Who knows what else she could be lying about.” Alex countered.

“She wasn't sure how I would take the news if she told me right away,” Kara said.

Maggie placed a hand on Alex's forearm, sensing the rising tensions between the table.

“It's dangerous. What if she loses control? What would you do then?” Alex rebutted. “I'm not going to-”

“Babe, this is Kara's decision.” Maggie cut in.

Alex glared.

“Whatever.” Alex scoffed.

“Fine.” Kara snipped.

Winn dabbed at his shirt, but put down the napkin seeing the sauce seeped into his shirt. Timidly, he raised his hand, looking between Kara and Alex, to see if it was safe to speak again.

“I have a question since Lena is a vampire, does that mean the sex I out of this world?” Winn said.

Kara flinched. Alex's face shifted into a deeper scowl. Maggie chuckled.

“Winn!” Alex yelled.

Winn jumped and held a hand up nodding.

“What?! We're all thinking it!” He defended. “She's a damn vampire for crying out loud. She's lived for years, excuse me for being curious!”

The table shifted and Winn yelped, jumping up as Alex's boot jabbed into his shin. Maggie laughed.

“We are not talking about my sister's sex life with a vampire at the dinner table, especially not while I'm here!” Alex refused.

“Right, okay then!” Winn said.

Kara sat at the table with her face into her hands, trying to cover her embarrassment.

***

Kara said her goodbyes to Winn, Maggie, and Alex around 10 pm. While she had no resolution with Alex about her relationship with Alex, she tried to put her differences aside. For now, that meant demanding Kara to show up for the next game night that Alex offered to host. Alex would need time to accept things with Lena, but Kara was hopeful about the outcome. Alex cared, too much at times, having grown up with her and seeing Alex's protective nature, Kara hoped time would be enough to ease the tension. Kara closed her apartment door and started cleaning the kitchen table and counters. A shrouded figure billowed passed her balcony doorway, causing the curtains to kick up and flutter. Kara finished collecting the last of the dishes to put in the sink when she felt the buzz of another presence beside her. She approached the balcony door, pulling the curtains aside to see Lena standing at the railing, looking over the city. Kara stepped out, feeling the breeze of the night tickle her cheeks.

“How did you get here?” Kara asked.

Lena turned around.

“It's one of my many secrets,” Lena said. “I hope you don't mind. I waited after everyone was gone. I didn't want to disrupt you, especially with your sister.”

“You've waited there the whole time?” Kara questioned.

“No, I was downstairs in my town car, waiting. I just have exceptional hearing.” Lena said.

Kara approached her, arms folded over her chest. Lena rubbed her hands over the sides of her blouse smoothening it and clasped her hands together over her abdomen.

“Is that one of your powers?” Kara said.

Lena nodded.

“One of many.”

Kara joined Lena by the railing, staring at the city lights.

“How did dinner go?” Lena asked.

Kara shrugged.

“Alright, Alex doesn't like this, us being together,” Kara said.

“She cares about you,” Lena stated.

Kara nodded.

Lena glanced at her, watching Kara rest her hand on the railing and contemplating placing her hand on Kara's palm, eager for closeness, but fought against it. Lena kept her hands in front of her, squeezing her hand.

“I'm glad you have someone who cares for you like that. She means well. It comes from the heart.” Lena noted. “My brother wasn't exactly role-model material nor bothered to give me guidance. He was completely egotistical.”

Kara faced her, her frown softening. The talk of her conversation with Alex still a touchy topic. Lena looked at her, smiling as she watched curiosity fill Kara's eyes.

“What was your family like?” Kara said.

Lena sighed, glancing down at the railing as both her hands clasped around it.

“My family was as expected in those old times, stern, demanding, a traditionalist,” Lena said. “A church-going man, but rich, however, 1800s England were much different than now.”

“Are any of your parents still alive?”

Lena's smile dropped, overcome with sadness. She bit her bottom lip.

“No, father died sick and bedridden. Mother would have been the same if I didn't...” Lena faltered. “This can be a topic for another time. It's quite heavy and complicated. I rather work on mending things between us first.”

Kara nodded.

“Fair enough.”

Kara tapped on the railing, settling into the silence between them.

“How old are you exactly?” Kara said.

Lena chuckled and smiled.

“Never ask a woman her age.” Lena rebutted.

Kara scoffed.

“Oh come on, I'm sure you know mine.”

Lena grinned.

“Yes, social media is very useful, but alright, it seems only fair I share something of my own with you in return.” Lena agreed. “Legally, I am 28. I'm 167. Not bad looking for my age, right?”

Lena raised a brow. Kara's eyes lit up with excitement.

“So the myths about vampires are true?” Kara whispered.

“Some of it. We're blessed with immortality, but there are some that find it to be a curse.” Lena said. “Wooden stakes hurt us and given enough blood loss we'll be weak enough to kill us.”

Kara started, astonished and curious.

“What kills them?” She asked.

“Humans got the heart thing right at least, but silver is what kills us. It's considered one of the purest metals on earth and vampires are condemned demons, so to speak.” Lena answered.

Kara started, dumbfound.

“But you have a reflection.” She said.

“Mirrors are no longer backed with silver,” Lena said.

“This explains a lot about you,” Kara stated.

Lena faced her, her back to the railing.

“How so?”

“You're reserved and proper,” Kara said.

Lena chuckled.

“Old habits die hard,” Lena replied. “But I have come to adjust to these times and I enjoy it. The expansion of my family company is a lot easier too.”

Kara felt the pull of curiosity twist at her gut.

“How did you come to make your fortune?” Kara said.

“From old money, mostly. My family's company was a simple shipping company at first, in England.” Lena admitted.

“But you said you're from Ireland,” Kara recalled.

Lena nodded.

“I am, but once my mother died, father took responsibility and adopted me. Then I moved to England with his wife and my brother.” Lena clarified. “Of course, it didn't come to me until later on in life that I was the result of infidelity.”

Kara walked away from the railing. She moved around to stand in front of Lena, clenching her hands as she took in her glowing complexion reflecting from the city lights. Lena stared at her, adoringly and attentive.

“What other powers do you have?” Kara said.

“Well, my strength and speed are increased, so are my smell and sight. It's standard of every vampire, but each one has a unique ability of their own.” Lena answered.

“What type of ability?”

Lena smiled, finding Kara's curiosity adorable. The nature of her journalism background seeping through.

“Each vampire of a purer bloodline has a power of their own and it is only given to others by their sire,” Lena said.

Kara's eyes light up with glee.

“What is yours?”

“Step back,” Lena said.

Kara paced back three steps. Lena inhaled, relaxing her shoulders and jaw, and steadily she began to lift off the ground. Kara watched on speechless as Lena rose three inches off the ground.

“Y-You can fly!” Kara sputtered.

Lena held out her hand.

“Would you like to try?” Lena said.

Kara nervously chuckled.

“Oh, I-I...huh.”

“It's alright if you don't want to.” Lena coaxed.

She moved back down to the ground, softly landing on her heels.

“Do you mind if I stay out here for a little bit? I just miss your presence.” Lena requested.

Kara smiled.

“You can come inside.”

“I don't want to intrude,” Lena said.

“Not at all, besides, it's my decision. I want you to come in.” Kara said.

Lena followed her inside the apartment. Kara settled on the couch, deciding to wash the dishes another time and patted the cushion next to her. Lena scooted in next to Kara. The TV was turned on to fill the silence between them.

“Will your friends come to like me?” Lena asked.

“They will, but Alex will take some time,” Kara said.

“I figured. And yet you're quick to welcome me, always believing to see the good in people.”

Kara faced her.

“When I lost my parents in a car crash hope was all I had. I hoped that things would get better and that I would find a family to settle with.” Kara explained.

Lena held a smile of pride.

“You're quite admirable.” Lena complimented.

Kara's face lit up.

“There is hope in you too.”

“How I wish that were true. All I've seen is the worse in others, even myself.” Lena said.

“But your nature isn't what becomes you,” Kara stated.

“To some vampires, it does.”

Kara shifted closer, resting her head on Lena's lap and rolled on to her back. Lena looked at her, stroking a piece of Kara's bangs.

“Is it okay that we can cuddle for a while?” Kara requested.

“It's late. I'm sure you're tired.” Lena said.

Kara latched a hand on to Lena's wrist, rubbing her thumb over her wrist.

“I want you to stay,” Kara said, with a pout.

“Alright. I'd love to stay.” Lena agreed.

Kara smiled and rolled on to her side, staring at the flickering TV screen.

“It's me that's lucky to find a relationship like this with you,” Lena said.

Kara smiled.

“We can argue about that tomorrow,” Kara mumbled, the lull of sleep washing over her.

Lena laughed. Kara reached over her shoulder and took Lena's hand into a firm hold.

“Promise you'll stay? Even if I fall asleep?” Kara said.

“I promise.”

Kara loosened her hold and dozed off with the feel of Lena's soft fingers brushing over the curve of her neck.

***

The cold morning breeze carrying the pleasant smell of coffee, bacon, and eggs, roused Kara from her slumber. She stretched and yawn, realizing she was laying on the couch alone with a blanket around her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, yawning and stretching a second time.

“Lena?” Kara mumbled.

“I'm here.”

Kara turned around, seeing Lena out on the balcony, standing under the sun, soaking in its rays. Kara moved her blanket aside and stepped out of the balcony.

“I wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay for breakfast,” Lena said. “I made food for you.”

Kara smiled, entering the apartment with Lena trailing behind her. She picked up the mug of coffee, Lena left on the counter and took out milk to pour into her cup.

“It smells amazing. Thank you.” Kara said.

She scooped her plate of food into her left hand and walked back out on to the balcony with Lena. Kara watched Lena step back into the sun and let out a pleasant sigh.

“There was a time I didn't think I would have the chance to enjoy the feel of the sun on me again,” Lena said. “I know that's arbitrary and honestly it wasn't what I thought I would ever miss. Humans have little interest in the little things, but once technology evolved and I invested into it that's when I made things like the Image Inducer.”

Kara cut a piece of her bacon and watched Lena deeply inhale staring back into the sun.

“Without it, you wouldn't be able to live among humans,” Kara said.

Lena scoffed, facing Kara again with a shake of her head.

“Many vampires think poorly of these feelings or thoughts. They ignore their once human nature or morals and embrace the lustful aspects of humans.” Lena said. “A hedonistic life.”

“Is your human morals something you have been chasing after?” Kara asked.

“It's beginning to be now.”

Lena approached her.

“What changed?”

“With almost two centuries under my belt, that's bound to change a woman for the better or for the worse,” Lena replied.

“But there will always be urges?” Kara said, watching Lena nod.

“My hunger will always be there. My rage will always be ready to be unleashed on others.” Lena agreed.

“Like what you did with that vampire in the...”

Lena sighed, a look of disdain on her face.

“I've grown immune to violence. I've seen all the wars throughout human history. I haven't made good judgments either both as a human and a vampire.” Lena said.

“What are you looking for now?”

Lena nibbled her bottom lip, pondering her answer for a moment. Then shrugged.

“Perhaps, peace of mind, to break the cycle of this society, even,” Lena said, her face softening. “I would never hurt you, Kara.”

Kara smiled.

“I know.”

“But there will always be a fear I would do such a wretched thing,” Lena admitted.

Kara took a gulp of her coffee.

“No,” Kara said.

Lena's face filled with guilt.

“But there is a chance. I am not noble or honorable. I've done horrible things when I was first turned. I lived in a deceiving family.”

“But your family doesn't make you.” Kara countered. “Lena, what's wrong? What are you not telling me?”

Lena gulped. She pulled a chair out and sat down.

“Years ago, I turned my mother. It was out of guilt and sorrow, she was manipulative.” Lena started. “She was dying and she was in so much pain I... But turning her is one of my biggest regrets.”

Kara reached a hand out to Lena's palm.

“That doesn't make you bad. You did what you thought was good for you.” Kara defended. “Are you worried your mother will retaliate?”

“I can't say what she will do, but she's found ways to come back into my life,” Lena said. “She would hate to hear me thinking about human morals and how I've spent time trying to get rid of this curse. All I found was that this affliction is a virus, vampirism, so to speak.”

“You want to be human again?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded.

“And hopefully offer it to others who wish to be whole again,” Lena said.

“You're nothing like your nature, Lena. Your humane nature remained inside you the entire time.” Kara said.

Lena smiled.

“I would like to think so.”

Kara reached for her hand across the table. Kara went back to finishing her meal and Lena stood up once Kara's plate was done and she was slowly sipping her coffee.

“I should get going,” Lena said.

Kara went with her back inside the apartment.

“Well, thank you for breakfast,” Kara said.

“We can meet at another time tomorrow. I have business to attend with the vampires today.” Lena said.

Kara made her way to the front door with Lena.

“I've been meaning to ask you,” Kara said. “I'm having game night this Friday with Alex, Winn, and Maggie. You're welcomed to come. It's at 8.”

“I would love to, but I'll have to see how my week goes.” Lena agreed.

Karan stepped forward, giving Lena a quick kiss and Lena smiled to pull her into another kiss.

“Hmm, staying in and not coming in today is tempting as long as I get to spend my day with you.” Lena purred.

Kara giggled.

“I'll see you tomorrow,” Kara said, reaching over to open the door.


	15. Part XV

Part XV

Lena finished her four meetings, this time with L-Corps investor and it wasn't lunchtime yet. She shook the hand of the last investor, still lingering in her office, Mr. Sanders, who she knew to be a chatterbox. Lena smiled as he continued to ramble and she guided him toward the door.

“Yes, I'm sure this will be a successful release.” Lena said.

She opened the door and Maxwell stood in the threshold with a lip tight smile and smoothed his suit jacket. Lena's jaw clenched and she gave Mr. Sanders one last goodbye, seeing him step out into the hall. Maxwell entered, uninvited and wiggled his tie with a short cough.

“You're a difficult woman to get a hold of, all of a sudden.” Maxwell said. “I wonder, that human must be quite a distraction.”

Lena took a seat at the head of the meeting table and Maxwell pulled out an adjacent chair to sit in. She glared.

“I've been busy.” Lena replied.

“I tried calling this morning. I know how much you hate my visits.” Maxwell said.

Lena crossed her legs and rested her hands on top of her lap, clasped together. She couldn't stand to be more than ten minutes without. Maxwell had a tendency to say what he wanted regardless of what he said was moral, but ten minutes was much longer than with Mercy or Veronica.

“I'll keep this short.” Maxwell agreed. “It appears your good reputation seems to strike again. The Emperor is in town. They're quite happy with the production of Vita Blood and have invited the High Council to their banquet.”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose with an exhausting sigh. This was the least she was expecting. It was a little over two decades since she's been invited to anything by the Emperor.

“I highly advise you to attend, being that you left the gala, unannounced.” Maxwell said, with a glare.

“I had a personal matter, in any case, I will be there, considering it is High Council affair.” Lena stated.

Maxwell gave a curt nod of approval. His sly eyes flickering with judgment with the entire gala scenario. It was not as important as turning out an invitation from the Emperor, but vampire affairs regarding Vita Blood's release. That meant it was deemed important.

“I should hope so, after all, we agreed a human is in no higher regard than her duties.” Maxwell reminded.

Lena sharply inhaled.

“I recall.”

Maxwell smiled.

“As you may know, this banquet is a Roman one. You are to make preparations for an extended stay. Mr. Busco has been kind enough to start it Friday morning and end it Saturday night.” Maxwell informed.

“I can't be there that long.” Lena said.

Maxwell raised a brow.

“It is part of your duty. The Emperor may have no political power anymore, but he and his sister are the roots of us as a species.” Maxwell said.

Lena glared. She considered them Figureheads, but she knew not to say such things around the High Council. She found the entire status useless. The Emperor lived a luxurious life, mounted on decades of old money and that was enough to keep them quiet while the High Council ruled over the rest of society. Maxwell pulled out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

“Here is the address they're staying at, bring only what you absolutely need. We're expected to wear traditional clothing during our stay.” Maxwell said, handing over the paper.

Lena unfolded it as Maxwell stood, making his way out. Lena put the paper on the table, wondering how she would explain this to Kara without having to tell her the importance of this meeting. Eve entered the room, clutching a pile of letters into her hands.

“Ms. Luthor, here is your mail.” Eve said.

Lena sorted through most of the junk mail and opened the last letter. She pursed her lips reading over the letter twice.

“Eve, can you call Kara and tell her I'll have to cancel lunch with her today.” Lena said.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena stared at the letter with a scowl.

***

Kara entered Noonan's, having lunch with Winn for a change. She let him ramble about the news which was the same radical spew of vampires being the end of human existence. Winn didn't notice Kara zoning off as he spoke. They got their coffees and Kara ordered a sticky bun with it when they sat at the nearest booth. Winn chowed down half his turkey sandwich. Kara was staring out the window with her stick bun untouched.

“Is something wrong?” Winn mumbled, through his sandwich.

“Huh? Oh, nothing.” Kara said.

Winn scoffed.

“You're here on your lunch break with me, of all people. Why aren't you with Lena, like usual?” Winn asked. “You tow made upright?”

“Yes, but Lena canceled lunch with me today.” Kara said.

“Did you two argue about it?”

Kara picked up her coffee and took a sip.

“No, but I get the feeling she isn't telling me everything about it or what she does, besides L-Corp.” Kara explained. “I get that she can't with vampire business and we trust each other, but she's only telling me what she can.”

Winn perked up in his chair.

“So vampires have their own society too? What do they think they do?” Winn whispered.

Kara rubbed a hand down the back of her neck.

“I think so. I'm not sure how any of this works.” She said.

Lena had been hesitant to answer many of her questions and Kara didn't want to overstep the personal space they had. That was equally important in a relationship, but they weren't exactly in a normal relationship. Kara was human and Lena not so much, secrecy was common from vampires, a second nature as feeding off of people. Was it too much of Kara to ask that Lena tell her everything simply because the secrecy vampires had were often horrible and immoral acts? Kara didn't like to think when Lena was away that's all she did.

“Why don't you ask if Lena can show you her life?” Winn suggested.

“That isn't exactly safe.” Kara said.

“But you have Lena, you can trust her at least, right?”

“Of course, but it's other vampires I don't and Lena is one of the few pro-human it seems like.” Kara said.

Kara cut a piece of her sticky bun and took a bite.

“I'm starting to know Lena, the real her, but maybe it's better I don't get into vampire business.” Kara said.

“The both of you will sort this out, just give it time.” Winn said. “This is new to both of you.”

***

Lena shrugged off her suit jacket once entering her BMW with Eve behind her. She draped it over her lap and sighed. She hated having Eve cancel lunch with Kara. She knew Kara was disappointed, but with the news, she received it was urgent she handle it today before Friday.

“The lettered looked urgent.” Eve said.

“I wasn't expecting to hear from Lucy or Imra so soon, but this is much more important than I expected.” Lena admitted.

The car was steered into a higher-end neighborhood for a change, rather than their last meeting. The security guards stepped out, opening the car door. They entered the restaurant in front of them and the host, a man in a black suit greeted them.

“Ms. Luthor, welcome back. Follow me please.” He said.

The restaurant was bustling with the lunch break guest for the day, but the second floor was less noisy and crowded. Down the hall and around the corner, Lena was brought to a private party room and Lucy and Imra were already seated with their guards aligned the walls of the room. The table had a collection of bottles and plates.

“Lena, thank you for coming. I hope you don't mind the change of location?” Lucy greeted.

A guard pulled out a chair for Lena and she settled next to Imra. Imra picked up a dark green bottle and handed it over to Lena.

“Would you like a drink?” Imra asked.

Lena declined, far too stressed to get at the moment. Lucy motioned toward the door and a guard closed it.

“Let's get straight to business.” Lucy said.

“We got news about your mother. My sources tell us Lillian is planning something.” Imra started.

Lucy poured herself a cup of wine and swirled the glass in her hand.

“There's a group called Cadmus. It's linked to her, but we can't be sure she's completely running it.” Lucy added. “We believe she's getting help.”

“What is Cadmus?”

Imra shook her head.

“We can't tell, but we're trying to get what we can about its purpose. It's clear Lillian can't stand humans.” Imra replied.

Lena frowned.

“She's been that way for years. Is it possible this group has anything to do with the humans?” Lena said.

Lucy shrugged and Imra gave another unsure shake of her head.

“It's possible. It can be anything at this point.” Imra said.

The uncertainty was more unsettling than knowing. At least Lena would know how to prepare, but with what little she had she can't figure out what would be the best call of action. And if this were an operation with outside help, Lena had even little knowledge of what to do. That left her vulnerable. It was something her mother would be sure to exploit.

“Is this a big enough threat to go to the High Council?” Lena said.

“I would consider it. My people and other shifters are avoiding Lillian for a reason.” Lucy said.

“I'm aware my mother doesn't have a friendly reputation.”

Imra gulped down the last of her wine.

“I can offer more of my men to do some digging, but if it's too dangerous I'll have to cease all further contact.” Imra warned.

“I understand and I expect Lucy to do the same.” Lena said. “Thank you both for your help and your resources. I can offer what I have in return, weapons should you be targeted.”

Imra brushed a piece of brown hair from her face.

“I trust my people and security from my company to keep me and everyone else safe, but weapons are something I want to avoid for now as it can get out of hand.” Imra declined.

Imra remained neutral during her reign as a leader. It wasn't Lena's ideal choice, but it kept them safe during difficult times many centuries ago. They both knew it couldn't last, especially with Lillian.

“I will offer what else you may need. In the meantime, I will try to find out what I can myself about mother.” Lena said.

“What about the High Council?” Lucy asked.

“They know nothing about my weapons or any of this news related to Cadmus.” Lena said.

Imra brushed a finger over her chin, mauling over the situation. The current situation was what neither of them liked, as leaders, having to sit still and wait for something to happen to take action. The longer they waited the stronger this group could become.

“Do you think this Cadmus could be dangerous?” Imra said.

“Knowing my mother, I do not doubt it, being something far bigger than we know.” Lena admitted. “We all need to be careful. If this becomes too risky, we know it's best to go our separate ways.”

Lucy frowned.

“You helped me and my people in our time of need when the High Council refused to. I will continue to help you in return in any way I can.” Lucy said.

“Keep me posted on anything else you find. Thank you both for your time.” Lena said, standing up from her chair.

A guard opened a door for her and let her walk out with Eve.


	16. Part XVI

Lena visited Kara after dinner. Kara watched Lena gently land on her balcony, still in her business attire. Kara turned off the TV before rustling out of her blanket from the couch and approached the balcony. She wrapped her robe around herself as she stepped out, feeling the breeze of the night billow against her face. Lena stood against the railing, her hands clasped together.

“I'm sorry I couldn't make it for lunch.” Lena said.

“Please Lena, I know you have a company to run and have other responsibilities.” Kara replied.

Lena sighed.

“I can't attend game night either I'm afraid.” Lena said. “I'll be busy this entire weekend too, but I would like to do something special tonight being as it's the only time I'll be available. If you're okay with that?”

“Movie night at your place?” Kara asked.

“I need to fly you out of the city to show you what I have in mind.” Lena said. “If you're okay with that.”

Kara gulped and stepped closer. She softly smiled, looking into Lena's affectionate gaze. She had thought about this, Lena flying with her. It gave Kara enough time to become comfortable with it.

“I'm ready.” Kara said.

Lena smiled. Kara closed the gap between them, stepping closer and timidly clenching her hands at her sides.

“How do I do this?” Kara asked.

“I'll need to carry you.” Lena said.

Kara nodded. Lena reached over, placing a hand on Kara's upper back before bending down to scoop her arm under Kara's legs. Lena stood, cradling Kara into her arms into a bridal style position. Kara yelped and wrapped her arms around Lena's neck. She looked down to see herself hovering above the ground and looked back at Lena. Kara nervously chuckled.

“Aren't you...” Kara said, peering over her shoulder.

Lena showed little strain or discomfort having Kara in her arms. Lena shook her head.

“It's like lifting a pillow.” Lena said.

“Can you go anywhere with this power?” Kara asked.

“Yes and it beats airport security.”

Kara rested her head against Lena's chest.

“Hold on tight, okay?” Lena said.

Lena leaped into the air and Kara closed her eyes feeling the brush of air whip at her face and through her hair, sending pieces of blond across her face. She bit her bottom lip, squeezing her hands around Lena, but she showed no reaction to Kara's tight grip. The feel of herself pulling against gravity curled into Kara's stomach, twisting and pulling, then she slowed down. The rattling of the wind settled and the soft stroke of a gentle gust touched her cheeks.

“You can open your eyes. I just needed to be high enough so no one could see us.” Lena whispered.

Kara released her lower lip and let out a heavy sigh before opening her eyes. She saw Lena staring at her, concerned and looked out in front of her. Kara followed her line of sight to see the beautiful glowing starry sky above her head and the cluster of trees from the forrest. She looked behind her to see the fainting skyline of National City.

“Huh, that's... It's beautiful out here.” Kara said.

“Wait until we land.” Lena promised.

Kara's grip gradually loosened and she soaked in the stunning view of the forrest, seeing the glow of the moon reflecting over lakes, rivers, ponds. It was an experience she couldn't quiet grasp. Lena occasionally checked on Kara, looking at her and making small talk to see how she was feeling. Then they began to lower. They came closer to a patch of grass next to a field of flowers, then Lena's heels dropped to the ground. She kept her stance steady when she reached the grass then put Kara down.

“What are we doing in the middle of the forrest?” Kara asked.

“The surprise is just over that hill.” Lena said, pointing behind her.

Kara noticed they were standing at the bottom of a small hill and Lena turned around to guide her. When the reached the top, a cabin set top a lake and open space surrounded by grass.

“Whoa, where are we?” Kara gasped.

“Ohio. I recently purchased this private property.” Lena said.

“It's beautiful here.” Kara said.

“I thought you would enjoy it.”

Kara turned around, her eyes widened with shock.

“Did you just buy this for...” Kara gulped, watching Lena nod. “Lena!”

Lena chuckled.

“Kara please, it's nothing.” Lena insisted.

Kara took in the surrounding of the land. She couldn't find any signs of a city for miles.

“This is a lot of land!” Kara said.

Lena shrugged, examining the cabin.

“I'm considering to turn this into a ranch, maybe have a few horses.” Lena suggested.

Kara grinned. A look of glee in her eyes.

“I love horse riding. I used to visit my cousin Clark in Kansas every summer when I was kid.” Kara said.

“Maybe it's a project we can work on together? I'll need help handling the horses, they aren't very fond of vampires.” Lena offered.

Kara chuckled.

“Yes, I would love to.”

“Come on, let's go inside.” Lena said, heading toward the cabin porch.

Lena flicked on the living room lights once inside and tended to the fireplace. Kara entered the kitchen, looking over the layout of the gorgeous cabin. She couldn't get over how Lena bought something this massive, simply because Kara would enjoy the view. She couldn't hear a single car or chatter except for the sound of crickets.

“Would you like a drink?” Lena offered.

Kara entered the living room. The fireplace now set up.

“I already had a few drinks during dinner.” Kara said. “Actually, can we go back outside and look at the stars?”

Lena smiled.

“Let me get some blankets.” Lena agreed.

They find a spot several paces away from the cabin and Lena set a blanket out for them. She handed the second blanket to Kara, knowing it will start to get chilly. Kara draped it over herself and stared into the sky.

“This is really... Gosh, this has to be our most romantic and best date yet.” Kara said. “And I'm not even appropriately dressed for the occasion.”

Kara flipped the flap of her robe. Lena smiled and scooted closer.

“Is there any other power I should know about?” Kara joked.

“You mean, being rich doesn't count as a super power?” Lena teased.

Kara laughed and jabbed her. Lena brushed a finger down Kara's forearm and dragged her hand down to link her fingers with Kara's.

“Some vampires take it personal when you ask them about their powers.” Lena noted.

Kara faced her.

“Then why tell me yours?”

Lena brushed her thumb over the back of Kara's palm.

“Because I trust you.” Lena admitted.

“You're not like the other vampires.” Kara said, gulping as Lena moved closer to her.

Lena smiled, coy and hungry, her eyes gazing down to Kara's lips as she gulped.

“Yeah?” She whispered.

Kara nodded. She can't remember the last time they were together alone. Between Kara having to deal with Lena finally revealing herself to her and the aftermath Kara didn't think she would miss this closeness that much. A flare of desire tied in the center of Kara's stomach. She pressed her forehead against Lena's and contently sighed. The feel of her was soft and her flesh warm. Lena brushed her lips against Kara's, the contact quick and jolting, with pulsing desire. Kara pulled back an inch.

“We shouldn't.” Kara whispered.

Kara shivered as Lena's hand settled on her lower back. Lena's nose brushed against Kara's as she let out a sigh.

“Maybe we should wait?” Kara said.

Lena nodded, bitting her bottom lip and moved back. Her hands grabbed on to the blanket. She rubbed the back of her neck as Kara fiddled with her glasses. She stared into the sky, her focus on Lena and the yearning feel for her. Lena cleared her throat and placed her hands on her lap.

“The sky is uh...” Kara started.

She turned around, shifting and her chest racing. Lena looked at her and they clashed together, their hands around each other and the feel of their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. Kara moaned, relishing the feel of Lena's hand under her shirt and stroking her stomach. If she wasn't going to see Lena this entire week, the least she could do was have something to think about as she waited for the week to come around. Lena removed Kara's robe, underneath was a set of matching stripped pajamas. Kara straddled her hips. Lena worked on the lower buttons of Kara's shirt. Kara visibly shivered as Lena's thumb glided up the curve her hip. Kara grind against Lena's hips and gasped as she was swiftly gripped by her hips and turned over in a blink of an eye on the ground, staring up at Lena. The glow of the stars flickering behind her.

“You were holding back the whole time?” Kara said.

“God yes, you have no idea how hard it was.” Lena said.

“You don't have to anymore.”

Lena dipped down and kissed her, working on loosening the rest of Kara's buttons. Lena wedged herself between Kara's legs and growled as she kissed Kara's neck.

“I don't intend to.” She purred.

Kara gulped. Her shirt was pushed open and her pants yanked down to her knees before Lena kissed her again. The kiss grew heated and urgent. No longer gentle and timid like the past times, but faster and rough, a change that fueled Kara with a new found bliss.

“Ouch.” Kara muttered.

A sharp pain from her bottom lip throbbed. She moved back, brushing her finger over it and saw the speckles of blood from the cut. She looked up to see Lena's fangs glinting in the moonlight. Lena frowned and closed her mouth.

“Sorry I... This is embarrassing.” Lena said. “Is it bad?”

Kara ran her tongue over the cut.

“No, it's just a little blood.”

Lena scoffed and shook her head.

“I am so sorry.”

Kara smiled seeing Lena's face filled with utter shame. She stroked a hand through Lena's hair.

“Why are you so... Wait, is this, like a vampire's equivalent to a boner?” Kara asked.

Lena buried her face into her hands and groaned.

“Oh my god.” She mumbled.

Kara laughed.

“Lena, really, it's okay.” Kara coaxed, tugging at her arms. “I didn't expect them to be that sharp though.”

Lena shook her head. She put her hands down.

“If you want to stop I completely understand.” Lena said.

“I don't.” Kara confirmed. “I finally get to see the real you. If anything this makes me... Kind of horny.”

Kara blushed. Lena grinned and raised a brow.

“Really?” She said.

Kara nodded.

“My, Ms. Danvers!”

Kara giggled and looked at Lena's fangs that peeked through her smirk.

“Can I see them?” Kara asked.

Lena's smirk dropped, timid and soft. She nodded and unclenched her jaw. Kara watched, focused and intrigued as Lena's upper lip curled back an inch and Kara saw the set of teeth. She pressed her thumb over one of them and Lena shivered. Kara rested her hand on Lena's shoulder.

“It's kind of intimidating.” Kara admitted.

Lena wiggled her brows.

“That's what she said.”

Kara laughed and Lena put her fangs away.

“Have you ever bit anyone?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded.

“I'm not proud of it.”

Lena released her fangs again and pricked the tip of her finger with it. She smeared the blood along Kara's lip and watched the cuts close and heal along with her blood sinking into the wound. Kara ran her tongue over her lip.

“It's gone.” Kara muttered.

“Vampire blood can heal minor to slightly less server wounds.”

“There's so much I have yet to know about you.” Kara said.

“That can be for another time.”

Kara began to work on the buttons of Lena's blouse.

***

They return on Kara's balcony by dawn. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's hips and gave her a quick kiss. Lena pulled her back for several shorter kisses before parting. Kara sighed, love-stricken and bashful. She sighed, feeling the tension ease from her shoulders and content.

“Thank you for bringing me home.” Kara said. “Sorry we stayed longer than we expected.”

“Hmm, I would rather spend my weekend with you instead if I could” Lena said.

“Do you want to come in? I know you don't eat, but I just...”

Lena stepped forward and grabbed Kara by the strings of her robe.

“I wish I could, but I need to leave.” Lena answered.

“Let's do brunch Sunday then?” Kara said.

Lena nodded. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out from her pocket.

“That's Eve. She's downstairs.” Lena announced.

She entered Kara's apartment and said her goodbye to Kara on her way out. In the lobby, Eve waited for Lena.

“Good morning Ms. Luthor.” Eve greeted.

They enter the car parked out front together.

“The meeting Ms. And Mr. Busco will take place this afternoon.”

Lena sighed, leaning against the door. The driver started the car.

“I just want to be taken home.” Lena sighed. “It's been a while since I've taken a day off.”

“You're not looking forward to the reunion?” Eve asked.

“It's been several decades since the Emperor requested the High Council's presence.” Lena said. “I'll need to get gifts for them, preferably jewelry or high-end clothing.”

“That can be arranged.” Eve promised. “I also have your outfits packed for the weekend travel.”

“Thank you Eve.”


	17. XVII

The Emperors' estate was stationed on the outskirts of National City. The glow of the city lights in the distance. Lena's town car pulled into the driveway, where a team of guards dressed in black suits stood about the grounds, pacing and watching the premises. A guard standing on the porch with a short beard approached the car and opened the door.

“Hello, Ms. Luthor.” He greeted. “I'm Simon and will be escorting you to your room. Do you have any luggage?”

The driver exited the car as the trunk was popped open. Another guard standing behind Simon retrieved Lena's suitcase. She stepped out, scanning her surroundings and entered the estate. The foyer was filled with housemaids walking through with trays of drinks, more security guards in matching black suits, and classical music.

“Before you can join everyone you need a change of clothes.” Simon said. “Your suitcase has been sent to your room. Everything you need to change is already set out for you.”

Simon brought Lena to a spare bedroom several paces down the hall from the foyer.

“There is a shower in this room with toiletries underneath the sink.” Simon said.

He swiftly left and Lena closed the door. She looked over the room to see it had a bench and a few chairs to the side, another room with the door open leading to the shower and a wardrobe closet. She opened it to see neatly folded clothes on the bottom. She sorted through the pile. It consisted of a subligaculum, fascia, a silk tunic, a red silk stola, and a palla. Lena sighed.

“Still ever the traditionalist,” Lena said.

It took some time to twist and tie the fabrics secure enough before Lena moved on. Lena hung her clothes in the wardrobe closet then removed her ring. A shimmer of light washed over her as the effects of her Image Inducer switched off. Lena stuffed the ring into the bottom shelf of the wardrobe. She entered the bathroom to find a stand with brushes and pins on top of it. She combed her hair a few times before delicately braiding it before twisting it into a bun and used bobby pins to keep it in place. She looked in the mirror and decided to keep on her lipstick before exiting. Outside her room, a maid stood, waiting for her. She bowed her head and gripped at her dress.

“I was sent to fetch you for dinner.” She said.

Lena was led to the third-floor dining room where everyone else sat in similar fabrics, chatting and laughing at the marble white table. John and Maxwell being the only ones to wear white togas without any jewelry. They all looked paler, with glowing orange eyes, having their own Image Inducers removed also. Sam smiled as Lena approached her.

“Lena, it's good to see you.” Sam said. “I can't remember the last time I was invited to a weekend with the Emperors.”

“I'm glad you're here or else I wouldn't be able to deal with being here right now.” Lena groaned.

Sam chuckled. She knew Lena long enough to find out why Lena hated royal events, but out of formality, they didn't dare speak badly about them. Word traveled quickly between the council.

“It's strange,” Sam noted. “The Emperors never asked to see us in years.”

The Emperors had no reason to request a formal weekend with the High Council. At least, not legally, but they were once people of power and out of respect to their roots, their request was to be fulfilled even if Lena found it pointless. They had no say in their ruling as stated in their treaty, years ago, and Lena hated it here the longer she stayed. It was just another abandoned property the used when it suited their needs as they chose to live their life in Rome to this day. The double doors opened again and the chatter settled down. A man dressed in a purple embroidered toga with short brown hair entered, towering over the woman beside him who had the same purple clothing, decked in golden bracelets, and brown hair braided into a fishtail. She eyed Lena and grinned, before scanning the rest of the table.

“Thank you all for coming. I hope you will enjoy your stay at tonight's banquet. We have plenty of food and entertainment for the next two days.” She said. “Marcellus has been boasting about today's feast since this morning.”

Marcellus chuckled.

“Quit stalling, Cassia. We all came here for the feast and you know it.” Marcellus said.

Marcellus took a seat. Another room on the other side of the room opened and men in chef hats entered with a large trolly and a screaming woman bound on top of it thrashing around the bonds on her limbs. She lay on her back naked and panicking. The woman was untied and grabbed by four other cooks, pushing and pulling her toward the table. She was tied back down and she cried, pleading to be let go. A chef covered her mouth with a gag before leaving and returning back to the kitchen. Lena frowned, watching the girl continue to squirm. Cassia stood.

“As an homage to our ancestors, we offer this woman as thank you for bestowing our immortality and honor them with this traditional feast.” Cassia said.

Everyone stood. Marcellus exposed his fangs first, hissing and grinning with excitement. Lena hesitantly took out her fangs. Marcellus exhaled, flushed with glee and pulled the girl's head back by her hair. He hissed and bend down to sink his teeth into her neck. She screamed as spilled on to the table and Cassia bit on to the woman's other neck. Lena watched the others around her bit into the woman, her screams beginning to die down. Lena gulped and picked up the woman's wrist and sunk her fangs into her flesh.

***

When the feast was over everyone was free to do as they wished to enjoy the rooms of entertainment they had. Many of which Lena had no interest in and decided to spend her time in the living room, curled up on the couch in front of the flickering fireplace. This was the only room empty, not even a servant stationed here to tend to her, which Lena preferred. She knew better to show her discontent for killing that woman on the table, but while the other members had no issue with it Lena couldn't put them at fault as she took part in it. That left her seething with a wave of inner anger she had tried to subside. Cassia entered the room, closing it behind her on her way in. Lena sat up, guarded and uninviting as she watched Cassia approach her.

“Ms. Busco.” Lena said.

Cassia scoffed.

“Lena, please, we aren't on formalities anymore.” Cassia said.

Lena glared. Cassia didn't wait for her to invite her and took a seat next to her.

“Aren't you going to join everyone in the other rooms?”

“I have no interest in the overindulgences of rampant orgies.” Lena spat.

Cassia chuckled. She propped an elbow on an armrest.

“There are other rooms of entertainment, plays, acrobats, dancers, music, instead you sit here, staring into the hearth.” Cassia replied.

Lena bit her bottom lip. The irritation of this conversation causing her shoulders to tighten. Lena bit her bottom lip. She didn't have to explain herself to Cassia, she was the High Council. Even if she was a cast here.

“I enjoy the silence.” Lena said.

“You're going to be here for another day, at least make the best of it.” Cassia suggested. “It makes me look like a bad host.”

“I only came here because it's part of my obligation as High Council.”

Cassia folded her hands over her lap, looking into the fire pit. The crack of the wood breaking through their silence. Lena shifted farther away from Cassia. But seeing Cassia have little of a reaction to her bluntness only increased Lena's irritation. Cassia faced her, her lips pursed looking Lena over thoughtfully before sighing.

“You weren't always like this. What happened?” Cassia asked.

Lena stood, her fist clenched.

“Things change.” Lena said.

“We used to have so much fun together in Greece.” Cassia reminded.

“That was 75 years ago.”

Cassia groaned, rubbing a hand over the back of her neck. She uncrossed her legs. The collected look on her face faltered, showing a slight tick of annoyance at the mention of it.

“You're awfully grouchy since our break up.” Cassia said. “Why don't you really tell me what's bothering you?”

Lena stared, seething with anger and her arms crossed. She shook her head. She expected this, Cassia's aloof behavior if she mentioned this, but she brought up the past and Greece. That was something Lena wanted to stay clear of. Cassia rolled her eyes and grunted.

“I forgot how annoying it is that I can't glamor those of noble blood.” Cassia said.

She stood, approaching Lena and raised her hand to gently stroke Lena's cheek.

“There are other ways to get you to speak.”

Lena grabbed Cassia's slender wrist as she moved her hand over to her forehead and pulled her arm back.

“It is none of your business to read my thoughts. Keep your hands to yourself.” Lena hissed.

Cassia pouted and looked Lena over. A look of annoying to be denied something for once in her life. Lena took pride in seeing Cassia sulk for a second before dropping her hand.

“My, things sure have changed.” Cassia noted.

“75 years has given me a lot of perspective.” Lena said.

“And now you've returned to America. Does it have anything to do with this city and that girl on the paper?” Cassia questioned.

Lena's jaw clenched. Of course, Cassia would know. She didn't doubt her to keep a close watch on her once she left Greece, but at least she didn't bother to come after Lena. It made the change a lot easier.

“Kara Danvers, she's gorgeous isn't she?” Cassia said. “And oh so human. I wasn't expecting that. I always thought I was quite unforgettable.”

Lena stared into Cassia's blue sparkling eyes. She watched it flicker gold and she smiled, enjoying the tension in Lena's stance. The smallest reaction was better than nothing and Lena hated that Cassia looked for any sign of it to try and relish that Lena still felt some sort of what toward her.

“What do you want Cassia?” Lena muttered. “Why would you throw this party under false pretenses to meet the High Council when it was me you wanted to see. You could have contacted me.”

Cassia chuckled and nodded. At least she was honest about it, something she wouldn't do years ago when they were together. It doesn't put Lena at ease though and any hope to fix what was damaged was long gone. At least, it was for Lena and she needed to make that clear.

“I could have, but we both know you would avoid me and not return my calls.” Cassia said.

“You aren't wrong. I have many good reasons to leave you a thing of the past.” Lena countered.

“I have to say, your grudge is almost admirable if it wasn't so infuriating. Our time in Greece was a different time. We were both so young.” Cassia explained.

Lena scoffed.

“You're over two thousand years old, Cassia. You haven't changed.” Lena said.

She turned around heading to the door. Cassia rushed after her.

“But leaving over something so small is childish.” Cassia said.

Lena turned around.

“You weren't faithful and you insisted on a harem lifestyle. Which I made clear I wanted to part of along with your reckless feeding habits.”

Cassia nodded a look of guilt on her face. She looked back at Lena.

“I needed to put up pretenses. I didn't care for any of those women. You were all I wanted.” Cassia admitted.

“I deserved better. All you saw in me was a project.” Lena said.

“I had affection for you. I... I was foolish to do what I did. I never wanted to push you away.”

Lena loosened her hand to try and ease the tension in her arms. She wanted more than anything to land a hook on Cassia's face. It would be satisfying to see her hit the floor even if she was skilled enough to block Lena and she couldn't exactly cause a scene here either.

“If you wanted to speak with me and patch things up between us that window has long since been closed.” Lena said. “Have a good night Cassia.”

Lena grabbed the doorknob.

“The others will talk.” Cassia interrupted. “I've heard what they said about your romantic interest in a human.”

Lena turned around.

“I'm worried about you Lena. There are consequences showing loyalty to a human.” Cassia stated.

“How dare you threaten me.” Lena growled.

“I was stupid then and I know you don't believe me but I've changed. I respect you Lena, but there are others who will not be okay with you caring about a human. And they will use her against you. Kara is a liability.” Cassia explained.

“That isn't your business.”

“You know I'm right.” Cassia said. “And while it may appear that no one is looking, there are others judging you this very second if you choose to leave this room tonight, alone. I know how the High Council works and I know you have enemies.”

Of course, this wouldn't be easy. Lena should have known the Council knew about her history with Cassia. She was an Empress and she wasn't exactly private back in those days of her power. Lena was too naive to consider that. And now with her relationship and given the meeting the High Council had with her about dating Kara, Lena should have known Maxwell, Mercy or anyone could use this meeting with Cassia against her. Vampires weren't normally a monogamous type, especially when attending a party thrown by the Emperor. Lena glared. Cassia wrapped her arms around Lena's neck.

“Just play along.” Cassia said.

“I despise you.” Lena grumbled.

Cassia smiled and stroked a hand down Lena's neck.

“I missed seeing this part of you. Such raw and wild power. Have you not been able to let loose with that human of yours?” Cassia cooed.

Lena pulled her closer by her collar.

“Shut up.”

Lena yanked her into a kiss.

***

Lena finished tying up her silk cloth and tied her hair up into a ponytail. Cassia laid on the couch, feeding from a servant and her clothes disheveled. Lena turned around once she was presentable.

“That's enough.” Lena said.

Cassia sat up, wiping the remains of blood from her mouth.

“Don't ruin the fun.” Cassia said. “Aren't you enjoying yourself? You need to relax a little.”

Cassia pricked her finger on her fang and smeared the blood over the servant's thigh with her bite mark on it. The wound began to heal.

“I hate it here. If it were up to me I would leave and never come back.” Lena said.

“I'm that much of a bother to you?” Cassia asked.

Lena raised a brow.

“You have no idea.”

Cassia stood, approaching her.

“You weren't complaining earlier.” She cooed.

Lena glared. Cassia glanced over her shoulder at the servant on the couch and waved her hand.

“Leave us.” Cassia said.

The servant gathered her robe and got up and left. Cassia repositioned her robe to look more presentable.

“I wasn't laying about saying I've been looking out for you.” Cassia said. “I've heard things about you. The good you've done for the advancements of humans. That isn't liked by many, but I believe in your cause.”

Cassia stopped fiddling with her robe, seeing as it did little to have it snug around her form.

“I have nothing against your choices either. You leaving me is what made me mature.” Cassia said. “You mattered to me. Had it been up to me, if I met you sooner, I would have turned you myself. Unfortunately, you were turned against your will and have no idea who your sire is.”

Lena gulped. She only told Cassia this out of secrecy. It was something she regretted, but she was kind enough to not tell anyone else. The one who did this to her was another personal goal Lena had spent years trying to reach.

“The High Council and Marcellus included may question your choice to settle for a human, I believe you can to choose who you date.” Cassia said. “I am curious though. What do you see in her?”

“Things you lacked.” Lena answered.

Cassia scoffed.

“That much is true. I lack warmth, and not just physically. I've long lost my humanity.” Cassia agreed.

“I know that all too well.” Lena said.

“But being around you has sparked something in me.” Cassia said. “I don't agree with vampires being exposed. I have seen the wretched nature of humans throughout history, but if you believe there is something worth having with humans than I will give it a chance too.”

Lena studied Cassia for a moment. She had no smug grin or hidden intentions to her words. She kept an honest face and it was something Lena couldn't quite settle with it, having seen her be devious all those years ago.

“I'm not interested in making amends.” Lena said.

“I know. This is just something I needed to do regardless of your acceptance.” Cassia explained. “I also know how stubborn you can be.”

“How can you live knowing I won't be able to forgive you?” Lena asked.

Cassia shrugged.

“Being an Empress is not all cracked up to be and I no longer find joy in being nothing but a figure puppet, regardless of having all this wealth and no power to make change. But you have the potential to and Marcellus hates, but he's a simple man.” Cassia said.

“Do not invite me again under the guise of it being for High Council business.” Lena demanded.

Cassia pouted and stroked a hand down Lena's ponytail. She looked Lena over and smiled.

“I'm going to miss you and this closeness.” Cassia purred. “This human has definitely caught your attention in a way only I can dream of.”

“You only wanted me for my body.” Lena said.

Cassia shook her head.

“I wanted you more than at surface value. This human has your love and that's something to be jealous over.” Cassia said, with a chuckle.

She leaned forward and gave Lena a chaste kiss.

“It was nice seeing you again, Lena.” Cassia said.

Cassia turned around and left the room.


	18. Part XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a long ass time. Hopefully, I can get the motivation to finally finish it.

Lena can't stand being at the estate any longer. She skipped breakfast to avoid any further contact with Cassia, but that's something that wouldn't last long. She gets ready for the day in the afternoon. The servants offered her drinks while she made her way through the house. She declined when she made her way out to the patio. Sam waved from the table across the yard. Cassia was speaking with Maxwell before eyeing Lena. Lena ignored her and made her way to Sam. She can feel Cassia watching her, the image of her smug smile, and it infuriates Lena. Veronica approached Cassia, stroking a hand down her arm. Lena let out a grunt of disgust. Sam plucked two cups from a passing servant, while Lena sat seething against the patio railing.

“What is going on?” Sam asked. “You're more quiet and broody than normal at these functions.”

Lena turned away from Cassia as she went downstairs with Veronica to a lawn chair. Sam looked around them, seeing Maxwell watching them, hoping to eavesdrop.

“Let's head downstairs,” Sam said, before handing Lena her cup.

They move to the gazebo, a good enough distance away from everyone else, and sat down. Lena gripped the stem of her flute cup. Sam glanced over her shoulder and caught Lena still staring at Cassia with her jaw clenched.

“Okay, I know Cassia is an ex of yours, but don't let her being here ruin your day,” Sam said.

Lena averted her gaze. Sam noticed the dip of her brows, shifting from anger to guilt. The gulp before she exhaled.

“Wait a minute,” Sam said. “Did you two...”

Lena nodded. Sam scoffed.

“What were you thinking, Lena?” Sam scolded. “I thought you were with Kara!”

Lena looked up, the guilt still clear and her eyes teary.

“I know that.” She said. “If I refused her advances it would only look bad on me. The council has been watching me since they found out I started dating Kara.”

Sam put down her cup on a nearby garden table.

“We had that meeting already and we agreed it was acceptable.” Sam reminded.

“That won't change anything. If I give them any reason to suspect I have fealty to a human I'll be off the High Council in a heartbeat.” Lena said.

Sam nodded. That was something she knew about. How it was just as easy to be voted out of the High Council with enough enemies or reason. The standards were high. Lena being with a human wasn't completely accepted, given the change to the rules. The old ones remained and tradition was difficult to beat.

“Being on the council isn't everything,” Sam said.

“You and I both know the High Council controls the entire country,” Lena said. “I may have my own company, but they have connections in everything. My business could go under if word gets out and Kara will be an easy target.”

Sam frowned.

“You think Kara will understand that?”

Lena sharply inhales, her nose flaring as she thinks about the situation. The possible outcomes of Kara knowing this. Lena shook her head. This wasn't going to help them. Lena knew the bridge between them would return if she told Kara, but she couldn't hide this either.

“I need to protect Kara,” Lena said. “What I didn't wasn't... I know she won't understand. There are expectations I am to abide by in our community.”

“If word gets out you're loyal to a human, which are deemed below us, this whole thing can get a lot worse,” Sam stated.

Lena looked over the Councilmen. The odds of her being exempted from this are even, but that can easily change.

“Not if I get more members on my side. It can bend the rules.” Lena suggested. “And the change of the rules isn't the only thing I'm aiming for.”

Sam scooted closer to her.

“You're still working on the vampiric strain?” Sam whispered.

“I don't have a big break yet, but there is progress in understanding it,” Lena said.

Sam sat up, seeing Maxwell eye them with suspicion. She takes a sip from her drink.

“Be careful Lena. The High Council will not approve of a cure and could have you imprisoned.” Sam warned. “In the meantime, you need to tell Kara about that tryst of yours.”

Lena's mind was reeling with what if's and maybe's. How the outcome would be if she told Kara. How it would most likely ruin things, even more so than hiding her identity as a vampire. Lena can't face that. She couldn't live with seeing Kara hurt, but Sam was right.

“I don't know how to tell her,” Lena admitted. “Wanting things to work between Kara and the High Council seems ever more impossible to manage.”

“The others will always judge you for being with a human,” Sam said. “And you're right about it being an easy target.”

Lena scoffed.

“Veronica and Maxwell would be the first to get me kicked out.”

Sam scanned the backyard pool.

“The way I see it, Marcellus, too. He's been speaking down about your relationship since I arrived.” Sam added.

Lena scowled. Watching Marcellus flirt with a few servants that entered the patio with trays of fruits.

“A man who has no power over us has something to say?” Lena spat.

“Influence and money can be enough to have a bounty on your head if he sees you as too much of a problem,” Sam said.

“Vampires aren't stupid enough to attack me,” Lena said. “They'll go after the things I have or care for most.”

Sam nervously rubbed a hand over her thigh. The situation of this entire scenario would have multiple terrible outcomes. They both knew the probability of it. Lena wasn't an idiot and knew her risk.

“Between hackers wiping your accounts clean and investors dropping from your stocks, a lot is at state, besides your relationship with Kara,” Sam recalled.

“I've had too much progress in the strain to stop and lose funding,” Lena said.

“I know how the High Council works. The power they have isn't something to take lightly Lena.”

Sam frowned, a quiver in her bottom lip. She took a shaky gulp from her cup. She knew that well. The dangers and the control the High Council could do. The importance of their authority. It's how she lost Ruby. Lena faced her, a comforting hand over Sam's.

“I don't see why you can work for them, knowing what they did to Ruby,” Lena whispered.

“The only change I can see happening is from working on the inside,” Sam said. “I should have done more to keep her protected, tell who I was from the start.”

“Would she have chosen differently?” Lena asked.

Sam gulped.

“I think so, but it was stupid of me to no be aware of the control the High Council has,” Sam said. “Tell Kara everything, she deserves to know, even the dangers.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

***

Lena was relieved to be back at her penthouse the following day. She wanted more than anything to put the time at the estate behind. The flow of work at L-Corp was relaxing for a change. It kept her mind off of Cassia, but she had no idea yet how to come clean to Kara. As Lena finished up another business call, her office door opened and Kara entered with a single bag covered in grease from a local burger joint on the cover.

“Kara!” Lena said, standing from her seat.

They move over to the office couch.

“I know I'm a little early, but I was looking forward to having lunch together,” Kara said. “I missed you this weekend. Game night was awesome, but Alex is really looking forward to meeting you.”

Lena nervously chuckled.

“I hope that's a good thing.”

Kara nudged her.

“Oh come on, she'll probably give you the big sister talk,” Kara said.

“Let me guess, the whole if you hurt her I'll hunt you down, saying?” Lena asked.

Kara laughed. She unpacked her lunch on the coffee table.

“I hope you don't mind, I brought one bag. I know you don't exactly eat.” Kara said.

“Not at all, I'll have a meal of my own later,” Lena said.

“You know, it's okay if you eat in front of me.” Kara coaxed.

“I rather not, it's unsightly,” Lena said.

Kara picked up a fry and dipped it onto a pack of ketchup.

“How did your meeting go this weekend?” Kara questioned.

Lena fought against flinching and bit the inside of her cheek. Kara picked up her burger and took a bite.

“Hardly uneventful and boring.” Lena sighed.

“What exactly do you do?”

“Well, enforce our rules for one,” Lena said.

“And other things?” Kara asked.

“Unfortunately, there are things humans can't know.”

Kara leaned over, her face covered in ketchup and peeking over her glasses giving Lena puppy dog eyes.

“Well, what can you show me?” She said.

Lena smiled.

“We can turn this into a weekend thing! I want to know everything.” Kara pleaded.

“There is a club where vampires and humans are allowed,” Lena said.

Kara perked up and Lena was overwhelmed how cute she was even with her face covered in ketchup. She picked up a napkin and handed it to Kara.

“I can do that! But, this Friday, you have to come to game night there is no way around it this time.” Kara bargained.

“Deal,” Lena said.

They finish lunch shortly after and Kara gives her a hug before leaving. Lena walked her out. She returned back to her desk, organizing the papers into their folders when her office door opened again. Lena was nearly overcome with rage when she looked up. Cassia stood, in a sleek v-neck silk dress and matching heels. Lena moved beside her desk, her arms crossed.

“You have a lot of nerve showing up here.” Lena hissed. “We had an agreement to part ways, for good.”

“I remember,” Cassia said. “However, I have something worth discussing.”

Lena scoffed.

“I highly doubt it,” Lena said.

Cassia raised a brow and stepped closer.

“Lillian contacted me this morning,” Cassia announced. “She's was hoping to recruit me for something big, an organization of some sort.”

Lena's jaw went slack.

“And did you?” She said.

Cassia rolled her eyes with a faint laugh.

“I declined. She wasn't happy about it.”

“Was this organization called Cadmus?” Lena asked.

Cassia nodded. Lena's face is stoic.

“I have no interest in her old ways. Lillian is hoping to have something big happy and it involves humans.” Cassia said. “I believe you have a better option and outcome if you ask me.”

“Do you know what she has planned?”

“I wasn't given anything but a name and a promise to power and money,” Cassia answered. “She's probably speaking with Marcellus now. Be careful Lena, I don't like what she has to offer.”

Cassia turned around and left the office.

***

Lena stared at Alex's apartment door, reading over the door numbers for the third time. She glanced down at her feet, reading the welcoming mat. She shifted the wine bottle in her left hand to her right then pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Kara nudged her.

“Relax,” Kara said.

“I am relaxed,” Lena said, through a nervous smile.

Kara chuckled.

“You look scared like you're going to ask my hand in marriage to my mom.” Kara teased.

“I never met another partner's relative and this is important to me,” Lena said.

“Awe, that's cute and you're adorable when you're nervous,” Kara said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “I never knew a strong and ancient vampire could get this nervous to meet my sister.”

Lena laughed.

“Well, if you put it that way it's a little silly isn't it?” She said.

“It's normal, but you'll do great.” Kara insisted. “Besides, you got the wine she likes and I have the beers. You got this in the bag.”

“Oh, so the way to Alex's heart is alcohol? The oldest trick int eh book.” Lena said.

“Exactly, everyone likes alcohol.” Kara agreed.

Lena deeply inhaled.

“Are you ready?” Kara said.

Lena bit her bottom lip and nodded. Kara rung the doorbell. Maggie greeted them on the other side and pulled Kara into a hug.

“Hey, you made it!” Maggie greeted.

“Hi Maggie, this is Lena,” Kara said.

“Come on in, we're about to start,” Maggie said.

They enter the apartment and Alex was setting up the board game with Winn in the living room. Alex watched them enter and she got off the floor to pull Kara into a hug. She faced Lena, smiling and Lena was nervous all over again.

“Uh, Alex, this is Lena, my girlfriend.” Kara introduced.

Alex held out her hand and Lena took it into a handshake.

“I've heard so much about you,” Alex said.

“Well, it's hard to stay out of the news completely, unfortunately,” Lena replied.

“I'm looking forward to knowing the real you rather than what the media says,” Alex said.

Lena smiled, picking up the bottle of wine.

“I brought drinks,” Lena said.

“I'll take that,” Maggie said.

They hand Maggie the beer and wine while Alex went back to the living room to serve the pizza. Alex offered a plate to Lena and hesitated.

“I'm sorry, did you want...”

“It's alright. I came to enjoy the game.” Lena declined.

Kara moved over to greet Winn. He has a pizza in one hand and his mouth stuffed with it. He slowly chewed while staring at Lena.

“Holy shit,” Winn whispered. “It's really her.”

Lena raised a brow, seeing Winn looking at her.

“And what were you expecting?” Lena said.

Winn gulped and let out a sharp cough.

“N-Nothing, you're a lot different than what I expected,” Winn said.

Maggie returned to the group with beers and handed one to Kara and the other to Alex.

“Alright, let's get started,” Maggie said.

***

Lena entered Kara's apartment, exhausted and content. Kara was drunk enough to stand without toppling over but had a bit of a slur in her speech. Lena helped unlock the door and guided Kara to the hallway. Kara started taking off her coat.

“The g-game night went smoothly,” Kara said.

Lena leaned against the wall to remove her heels. Kara flicked on a hallway light before opening the nearest closet and hung up her coat.

“It went a lot better than I expected,” Kara admitted. “Alex really liked the wine.”

“I can tell. The two of you drank the whole bottle.” Lena said.

Kara hiccuped and giggled. Lena removed her coat next, after kicking her heels aside for now.

“Are you sure you're okay? You drank as much as Alex did.” Lena asked.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's hips and pulled her against her. Lena stood in front of the closet, relishing the warmth from Kara. She kissed Lena's cheek.

“Thank you for coming to game night, finally,” Kara said.

Lena placed a hand over Kara's hand.

“Of course, it's the least I could do after blowing it off.” Lena agreed.

Kara kissed her neck.

“Did Alex give you the big sister talk?” Kara said.

Lena laughed.

“She did.”

Kara nuzzled her neck while sliding her hand down Lena's shirt and over her jeans.

“Aren't you tired?” Lena asked.

Kara snorted.

“Have you seen my hot girlfriend?” Kara said.

Lena laughed and turned around, walking them out of the closet. Kara watched Lena's eyes glimmer through the dark, like an ember from a stoked fire through the dark. Lena brushed a hand through Kara's locks. Kara leaned forward, for a kiss. Lena stepped forward, stumbling with her eyes closed and pinned Kara to the nearest wall. Kara moaned and worked her hand over Lena's jean button and yanked it open. She took Lena's hand and brought it over her opened blouse. Lena parted with a sigh. Kara watched her, her face flushed.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked.

Kara looked her over for a moment.

“We don't have to if you don't want to. It's okay.” Kara said.

Lena gulped and shook her head.

“I want to,” Lena said.

They kiss again. Lena allowed Kara to open her pants and they bumble their way into the bedroom. 

  
  



End file.
